Une ville pas si tranquille que cela
by Angelica R
Summary: [UA Éléonora - Partie 2] : Emma et Éléonora se rendent à Storybrooke, persuadées qu'il ne s'agit que d'une ville comme les autres. Mais, à sa grande surprise, Éléonora va rapidement découvrir qu'il n'en est rien. Et elle va devoir choisir entre fuir la ville ou aider Emma. Tout en voyant son amie se rapprocher de la reine. Slow-Burn SwanQueen. Hookfire. Fem!Neal.
1. Prologue : L'histoire n'est pas finie

Une ville pas si tranquille que cela.

[ _L'histoire inconnue –_ Partie 2] : Emma et Éléonora se rendent à Storybrooke, persuadées qu'il ne s'agit que d'une ville comme les autres. Mais, à sa grande surprise, Éléonora va rapidement découvrir qu'il n'en est rien. Et elle va devoir choisir entre fuir la ville ou aider Emma. Tout en voyant son amie se rapprocher de la reine. Pré SwanQueen. Past Hookfire. Fem!Neal.

 **P** **airings :** **Regina/Graham (pas pour longtemps), SwanQueen (Pre-relationship), Hookfire (passé uniquement), Rumbelle (surtout évoqué), Snowing, WoodenHuntsman (est-ce que ça existe seulement ? Si oui, c'est cool, si non, hé bien, c'est un ship que j'ai envie d'essayer. PS : Après vérification, oui, donc c'est cool, mais c'est rare), et puis MadWhale aussi (sans doute), et Nova/Rêveur (évidemment).**

Prologue : L'histoire n'est pas finie.

 _Vous êtes toujours là ?_

 _Oh, hé bien, si oui, tant mieux._

 _On va donc continuer là où on s'est arrêtés._

 _Je vais vous raconter une histoire, mais pas la mienne._

 _Du moins, pas seulement._

 _L'histoire d'une fille de Neverland qui ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec la magie, mais qui se retrouva propulsée dans une ville plus mystérieuse qu'elle ne semble l'être de prime abord._

 _L'histoire d'une enfant nommée Maïa ne sachant rien de ses véritables origines, ne sachant rien de son père – et je ferais tout pour que cela reste comme cela le plus longtemps possible._

 _L'histoire d'une orpheline qui bientôt se découvrira une famille plus grande qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu l'espérer._

 _D'une orpheline qui se révélera un jour Sauveuse, d'une orpheline qui se saura un jour héroïne, d'une femme qui tombera amoureuse de la méchante reine, mais sans pouvoir se l'avouer, sans pouvoir rien faire contre cela non plus._

 _L'histoire d'un chasseur sans cœur qui en aura un de nouveau, et qui, surtout, ne sera plus jamais seul._

 _L'histoire de deux parents qui, un jour, retrouveront enfin leur fille, après vingt-huit ans d'oubli, et qui se retrouveront l'un l'autre, qui se retrouveront eux-mêmes._

 _L'histoire d'un pantin de bois devenu humain, puis auteur, puis menteur, à nouveau, puis quelqu'un de bien, à nouveau, ou plutôt, enfin._

 _L'histoire d'un petit garçon qui devra apprendre à aimer deux mères, à en aimer une pour la première fois, malgré l'abandon, et à aimer l'autre à nouveau, malgré les ténèbres._

 _L'histoire d'un père (mon père) à la recherche de sa fille, à la recherche de la magie, aussi, et d'un moyen de briser la malédiction._

 _L'histoire d'une reine qui a fait les mauvais choix et qui, peut-être, saura faire les bons, cette fois, si quelqu'un parvient à lui faire comprendre qu'elle se trompe, si la Sauveuse qu'elle pense devoir détruire parvient à lui faire voir la lumière à nouveau, tout comme un petit garçon qu'elle aime plus que tout, plus que la magie, le pouvoir et la vengeance._

 _Son histoire, et aussi celle de tant d'autres que je ne peux pas nommer…_

 _C'est notre histoire à tous, à eux et aux autres, que je compte raconter maintenant._

 _Bonne lecture…_


	2. Rien n'est jamais simple

Chapitre 1 : Rien n'est jamais simple.

« Je conduis, réaffirma Éléonora à son amie, et c'est même pas la peine d'essayer de marchander, la prévint-elle avec autorité. »

Emma leva les yeux au ciel mais sourit, et obtempéra, lui tendant les clefs de la voiture, alors que son amie se dirigeait quant à elle derrière la voiture.

Elle ouvrit le coffre et vérifia que tout ce dont elles pourraient avoir besoin pendant leur semaine à Storybrooke se trouvait bien là.

« Tu es bien sure qu'on a assez pour pouvoir rester une nuit là-bas ? Ironisa Emma, alors qu'elle remarquait que le coffre de la petite coccinelle jaune était peut-être un peu trop rempli pour seulement une nuit, ce qui était parfaitement le cas.

Éléonora ne put s'empêcher de ricaner.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit Emma, je suis certaine qu'on va rester là-bas plus d'une nuit, même si je ne sais pas encore pourquoi. Ton fils trouvera bien quelque chose pour nous pousser à le faire.

\- On verra bien, marmonna Emma, qui tentait encore de cacher le fait que cette situation l'affectait bien plus qu'elle n'osait l'avouer. »

Son _fils_ qu'elle avait _abandonné_ venait de resurgir brusquement dans sa vie.

Bien sûr que ça la perturbait.

Remarquant très rapidement que son amie tremblait nerveusement, Éléonora réalisa qu'elle devait faire quelque chose. Parce que Emma risquait de craquer pendant le trajet, si personne ne lui remontait le moral. Surtout si elle n'avait rien à faire, c'est-à-dire, si ce n'était pas elle qui conduisait et qu'elle n'avait pas à se concentrer sur quelque chose.

La jeune policière jeta un rapide regard sur la voiture, dans laquelle sa fille et… son neveu (?) - vu qu'elle considérait Emma comme sa sœur désormais – se trouvaient, et elle vit que sa fille était devant, comme à son habitude, tandis que Henry, lui, était derrière, discutant avec elle et tenant son livre dans ses mains.

Éléonora se mit à sourire, attendrie, avant de reporter son attention sur son amie.

« Emma, écoute… tenta-t-elle, avant que son amie ne la coupe brusquement.

\- Il doit me détester, hoqueta-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. C'est obligé, je suis sure qu'il me hait à présent, à sa place je ferais pareil. Après tout, moi aussi je hais mes parents pour m'avoir abandonnée.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir.

Son amie la regarda avec circonspection.

\- Oh vraiment ?

\- Il t'a _trouvée_. Et maintenant, tu peux réparer ce que tu lui as fait, tu peux lui expliquer pourquoi tu l'as laissé, pourquoi tu as dû l'abandonner. Tu peux faire ce que tes parents ne t'ont jamais fait, lui donner ce que tu n'as jamais eu. _Des_ _explications_. Tu peux devenir sa mère pour de bon, et surtout, plus que cela, tu vas aussi pouvoir _guérir_.

\- Comment tu peux être aussi… optimiste ? Pour croire que les choses vont être aussi faciles ? Parce que, après tout, je n'ai absolument aucune idée de comment sa mère va m'accueillir. Puis, quelque chose sembla brusquement la frapper. De toute évidence, Henry ne l'a pas prévenue de son départ, comprit-elle brusquement, et devenant de plus en plus pâle face à cette réalisation. Elle doit être terrifiée à présent.

\- Tu penses qu'on peut l'appeler ? Lui téléphoner, et la prévenir que son fils est avec nous et qu'il va bien ?

\- Oui, sans doute… Il faut demander son numéro de portable à Henry. En voyant le sourire d'Éléonora, elle se figea. Attends une seconde… tu veux que ce soit _moi_ qui aille le lui demander ?

\- Oui, bien sûr… Je ferais tout pour que tu parles le plus possible à ton fils… Pour que vous puissiez nouer des liens… Même si c'est pour quelque chose d'aussi banal qu'un numéro de téléphone.

Emma grimaça, se dirigea vers la voiture, et revint quelques secondes après, avec un air dépité.

\- Henry refuse de me le donner… Et il n'a pas de téléphone portable sur lui, donc je ne peux même pas fouiller dedans pour le trouver…

\- Et merde… Bon, j'imagine qu'on va devoir s'en passer et faire avec. »

Emma hocha la tête, avant de suivre Éléonora, et celle-ci ajouta avant de s'installer au volant :

« Au fait, tu vas derrière, fit-elle.

La policière fronça les sourcils.

\- Comme ça tu seras juste à côté de ton fils. Parle avec lui, ou non, mais en tout cas, il faut qu'il ait la possibilité de discuter avec toi. Et, s'il te plaît, s'il essaie d'engager la conversation… ne le laisse pas se heurter à un mur, d'accord ? »

Emma haussa la tête, semblant s'être un peu remise de ses émotions.

« Okay, très bien, je vais essayer. »

 _§§§§_

Les cinq premières minutes du trajet se passèrent dans le silence le plus total.

À dire vrai, aucun des quatre occupants de la voiture n'était réellement à l'aise par rapport à cette situation.

Maïa, elle, ne connaissait pas vraiment tout les tenants et les aboutissants de l'histoire.

Éléonora, les mains crispées sur le volant, le regard fixé sur la route, se rappelait ses propres abandons, tout ceux qu'elle avait déjà vécus, ce qui la rendait profondément mélancolique, ainsi que pleine d'espoir quant au fait qu'Emma, elle, allait au moins pouvoir renouer avec son fils abandonné.

Emma était toujours aussi mal à l'aise qu'avant, elle n'arrivait ni à regarder son fils dans les yeux, ni à lui parler, ni à penser à autre chose qu'à ce qu'elle avait fait autrefois.

Henry, plongé dans son livre, ne semblait toujours pas décidé à dire quoi que ce soit non plus, parce que, il faut bien le dire, Emma n'était pas la seule à se sentir mal par rapport à la situation présente.

Puis, par curiosité, elle finit par regarder l'ouvrage qu'il tenait entre ses mains et qui était trois fois trop grand pour lui.

« Dis-moi, demanda-t-elle avec intérêt, c'est quoi ton livre ?

Son but était à la fois de réussir à engager la conversation avec son fils, et aussi d'aborder un sujet qui ne ferait mal à personne, comme le fait qu'elle l'avait abandonné, ou le fait que sa mère à lui risquait de ne pas vouloir d'elle dans sa vie.

Dans _leur_ vie.

\- En fait… je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois vraiment prête pour ça. »

Éléonora, entendant la réplique du petit garçon, ne put s'empêcher de sourire, et eut son premier rire depuis le début du voyage. Parce qu'elle savait que le livre en question n'était qu'un livre de contes, et, même si elle savait pertinemment que les contes de fée n'étaient pas si féeriques qu'ils pouvaient sembler l'être – elle prenait en exemple sa propre vie – elle savait que les contes de ce monde étaient supposés être pour les enfants.

(Enfin, selon la version, c'était plus ou moins le cas.)

Donc oui, pour elle, une adulte comme Emma était parfaitement capable d'appréhender des contes de fée.

À moins qu'il ne sous-entende le fait qu'elle n'était plus capable d'y croire complètement, vu qu'elle était désormais une adulte plus que désabusée et blessée par la vie.

Et oui, Éléonora était bien d'accord avec cette hypothèse.

Ah, si Emma avait su que la magie existait dans d'autres mondes ! Se dit Éléonora en continuant de sourire, attendant la réponse de son amie.

Posant son regard de plus près sur le livre d'Henry, ouvert sur une page évoquant la méchante reine et sa croisade contre Blanche-Neige, elle ne put retenir, elle aussi, un sourire.

« Quoi ? Des contes de fées ? Tu penses réellement que je ne suis pas prête pour _ça_ ? Tu te trompes gamin. »

Son fils la regarda, et le cœur d'Emma rata un battement.

Elle avait encore du mal à se dire que c'était bel et bien son fils en face d'elle.

Il eut une légère moue sceptique face à son affirmation.

« Je ne crois pas, non… Je veux dire… clarifia-t-il, je ne pense pas que tu sois réellement prête… à y croire.

Emma leva un sourcil étonné, en même temps qu'Éléonora, et son visage prit un air abasourdi.

\- Y croire… Tu veux dire… croire quoi, qu'ils sont _réels_ ? »

Il y avait une telle incrédulité dans sa voix qu'Henry n'eut même pas besoin de lui demander si elle y croyait ou non, et son regard se fit blessé, mais pas étonné.

Après tout, il avait l'habitude qu'on ne le croit pas, que ce soit des gens comme le docteur Hopper, ou même sa maîtresse d'école. Des gens qui l'aimaient beaucoup, mais qui ne le comprenaient pas, et qui ne voyaient pas pourquoi il y croyait encore aussi fort.

Il savait que sa mère n'y croirait pas dès le début.

Il savait pertinemment qu'Emma mettrait du temps avant de le croire, après tout, c'était bien comme ça que cela se passait dans les histoires, non ?

Mais elle était la Sauveuse, _bien_ _sûr_ que cela finirait par arriver.

Oui, elle croirait, il ferait tout pour.

Éléonora, quant à elle, réfléchissait à certaines choses, notamment le fait que s'ils n'avaient pas été dans _le monde sans magie_ – son nom était suffisamment explicite pour qu'on comprenne qu'ici, la magie n'existait pas – elle aurait presque pu y croire.

Puis, elle haussa les épaules.

Presque, fallait pas déconner non plus.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la voix d'Henry résonna à nouveau dans l'air, pleine de détermination et de certitude.

« Oui, bien sûr qu'ils le sont ! Affirma-t-il avec force. Ils sont tous réels ! Tout ce qui est raconté dans ce livre est arrivé pour de vrai ! »

Le regard de Maïa se mit à briller, et elle tourna la tête.

« C'est vrai ? Demanda-t-elle au jeune garçon avec une innocence et une candeur adorable qui touchèrent profondément sa mère.

Et celle-ci, regardant sa fille, réalisa alors qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment été comme elle, et elle se jura de tout faire pour qu'elle reste ainsi le plus longtemps possible.

\- Évidemment, répondit-il. D'ailleurs, fit-il, continuant son histoire, c'est pour ça que je suis là. Que je suis venue chercher Emma.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda sa mère.

\- Parce qu'il faut que tu les sauves tous. Parce que les habitants du monde des contes de fée de ce livre… Ils ont été maudits et ont été envoyés dans notre monde, à Storybrooke, et ils ne peuvent pas échapper à leur sort, parce que dans cette ville, le temps s'est arrêté.

\- Mais, l'interrompit avec confusion Éléonora, pourquoi ils ne tentent pas de fuir si c'est le cas ? Moi c'est ce que je ferais si jamais j'étais enfermée dans un endroit où le temps ne s'écoule jamais, ajouta-t-elle, repensant à sa propre expérience personnelle, à Neverland, et réalisant à quel point c'était vrai.

Et si Maïa vit les mains de sa mère serrer un peu trop fort le volant de la voiture, elle n'y fit pas particulièrement attention.

\- Pour une raison très simple, fit le petit garçon avec un air très sérieux, c'est parce que leur mémoire a été effacée, à cause du sort noir, ils ne se souviennent plus de qui ils sont. Ils pensent que la vie qu'ils mènent en ce moment, en tant que prisonniers du sortilège, est leur vraie vie. Mais ils se trompent.

Éléonora pouffa légèrement, amusée par l'imagination débordante du jeune garçon.

 _Il a de la suite dans les idées ce petit gars,_ pensa-t-elle.

Emma sourit à son tour, amusée également.

« Comme c'est pratique, ironisa-t-elle. Dis-moi, gamin, t'as déjà pensé à devenir écrivain un jour ? Avec toute cette créativité en toi, je suis sure que tu ferais un malheur.

\- Et d'ailleurs Henry, continua Éléonora, qui était réellement intéressée par ce qu'il leur racontait, et voulant en savoir plus, qui est-ce qui les a enfermés ici ? Peter Pan ? Rumplestiltskin ? Ajouta-t-elle, nommant deux des trois méchants qu'elle avait pu côtoyer. »

Henry fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce que Peter Pan venait faire ici - puisque son histoire n'était pas racontée dans le livre, il ne savait donc pas qu'il était un méchant – et se retint de lui signifier que Rumplestiltskin faisait effectivement partie de l'histoire.

« Non, pas du tout, clarifia-t-il. C'est la méchante reine qui les a enfermés à Storybrooke, et qui a lancé le sort noir.

\- La Méchante Reine, hein ? Et qui est-elle supposé être exactement, à Storybrooke ? Demanda Emma. »

Henry baissa légèrement la tête.

« Ma mère adoptive, avoua-t-il dans un souffle, presque honteux. »

 _Évidemment_ , pensa Éléonora, qui n'était même pas surprise.

Mais elle n'ajouta rien d'autre, voyant devant elle un panneau indiquant leur arrivée à Storybrooke.

 _Parfait, maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à ramener ce gamin à sa mère, et ensuite, tout ira bien._

Elle ignorait encore à quel point elle se trompait.


	3. Rencontres et révélations en cascade

Chapitre 2 : Rencontres et révélations en cascade.

 _Storybrooke, Maine._

 _108, Rue Mifflin._

 _22 h 30_.

Cela faisait déjà au moins quatre heures que Henry avait disparu, et Regina commençait vraiment à désespérer de le voir rentrer à la maison ce soir.

Elle avait fini par perdre le compte des heures, la seule chose qui comptait pour elle désormais, c'est que son fils avait disparu, et qu'elle en était morte d'inquiétude, et que même la présence de Graham et ses mots réconfortants – ou plutôt ses tentatives maladroites de la calmer – ne suffisaient pas à lui faire croire que tout allait bien.

Parce que non, tout n'allait pas bien, justement.

Elle avait pensé un temps qu'Henry, en colère contre elle pour une raison qu'elle ignorait encore – la petite voix dans sa tête, celle de sa conscience, celle qu'elle tentait de faire taire en vain depuis vingt-huit ans et plus, elle, elle savait pertinemment pourquoi. Elle méritait que son fils lui en veuille, après tout ce qu'elle avait fait – se cachait sans doute quelque part, dans la ville.

À vrai dire, la mairesse ne savait pas vraiment si cette idée, que son fils puisse être assez cruel pour se cacher d'elle ainsi pendant des heures, était réellement réconforte ou non.

Elle préférait juste ne pas y penser.

Mais cette hypothèse s'était vite révélée être complètement fausse, puisqu'elle avait fait fouiller tout les lieux de la ville où son fils adoptif pouvait bien se trouver, dont son château, le Granny's, et… rien.

Son fils n'était nulle part.

Pas ici du moins.

Une autre idée, bien pire, avait alors fait son chemin dans l'esprit torturé de la reine.

La fugue lui avait bien sûr traversé l'esprit, mais elle ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi diable cet enfant adoré/aimé/choyé (mais aussi suivi par un psy alors qu'il allait bien, et parce qu'elle avait peur qu'il lui échappe. Parce qu'elle avait peur de le perdre.) pourrait vouloir partir de sa propre maison.

Et surtout, pour aller où ?

L'autre possibilité qu'elle avait envisagé – et qu'elle envisageait encore – était pire encore, et lui glaçait le sang.

À savoir, celle que son fils avait été enlevé.

Par qui et pourquoi, cela, elle n'en savait rien, mais la peur panique qu'elle ressentait en ce moment l'empêchait de réussir à réfléchir de façon posée, et lui faisait élaborer successivement les théories les plus folles et les plus farfelues.

Après tout, il était son fils à elle, la mairesse, et en dehors de Mr Gold, elle devait probablement être la personne la plus riche de la ville, grâce à son salaire, et aussi bien sûr grâce à la malédiction, qui lui aurait sûrement permis de vivre très convenablement sans même avoir besoin de travailler.

De ce fait, peut-être que quelqu'un dans la ville s'était décidé à enlever son fils dans le but d'obtenir une rançon.

Sachant que grâce à son sort noir, tout les habitants de la ville ou presque – Gold lui semblait savoir beaucoup trop de choses pour son propre bien – étaient sous sa coupe, cela lui paraissait être très improbable, mais ce n'était pas impossible non plus.

Ou bien, peut-être qu'un des habitants s'était finalement réveillé et se souvenait de tout, et que, plein de colère, il ou elle avait décidé de s'en prendre à Henry pour mieux lui nuire _à_ _elle_ !

Après tout, si elle se souvenait bien, Jefferson se rappelait de tout !

Il savait encore qui il était, et elle, pleine d'arrogance, elle avait cru qu'il ne chercherait pas à s'en prendre à elle, puisqu'elle était une des deux personnes les plus puissantes de la ville.

Et s'il avait voulu la punir de lui avoir enlevé sa fille en faisant la même chose avec son fils à elle ?

Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle ne pouvait même pas partager ses soupçons avec Graham ou bien avec qui que ce soit d'autre en ville, puisque cela signifierait pour elle, nécessairement, d'accepter de reconnaître ce qu'elle avait fait à Jefferson – en laissant de côté l'aspect conte de fée, folie, trahison, enfermement et Pays des Merveilles, bien sûr – et il en était absolument hors de question.

Nichée dans les bras puissants et réconfortants de Graham, mais ne se sentant pas mieux pour autant, Regina éclata soudainement en sanglots, et le Shérif resserra son étreinte.

L'ancienne reine ressentit une soudaine vague de culpabilité mêlée d'inquiétude en constatant que Graham était toujours là pour elle, à chaque instant, en voyant qu'il tentait le plus possible de prendre soin d'elle, ne se rappelant plus du tout ce qu'elle avait pu lui faire subir autrefois.

Et elle se demanda alors, effarée, si le jeune homme serait resté ou non avec elle si elle n'avait pas tenu son cœur dans ses mains – littéralement – et si elle n'avait pas eu la possibilité de lui dicter sa vie, ses choix, et même ses pensées et ses _désirs_.

Une vague de dégoût contre elle-même la traversa.

La réponse était évidente, et tellement limpide, qu'elle se demanda pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas trouvée plus tôt.

Non.

Bien sûr que non, tout comme elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas restée auprès de Léopold si elle avait eu la possibilité de fuir (elle aurait pu fuir, à un moment, si Rumplestiltskin ne lui avait pas offert le pouvoir et la magie), elle le savait, Graham ne serait pas là, si cela ne tenait qu'à lui.

Elle le retenait contre son gré, par la magie et le pouvoir, comme sa mère et Léopold l'avaient fait avec elle autrefois.

Elle était aussi monstrueuse qu'eux, et, si, pendant une seconde, l'idée de le laisser partir lui effleura l'esprit, elle la rejeta le plus loin possible, pour une simple raison.

Elle ne voulait plus être seule, plus jamais.

Et puis, si il ne se rappelait plus de qui il était, et qu'il ne savait donc pas qu'il souffrait, alors, ce n'était pas si terrible, pas vrai ?

 _Conneries_.

Elle avait presque oublié à quel point elle pouvait être douée en ce qui concernait le déni.

Mais toujours est-il que, alors qu'elle se trouvait là, sur son canapé, dans les bras de l'ancien Chasseur, désespérée et en larmes, elle se dit que, quelque soit la personne qui lui ramènerait son fils, elle lui devrait une reconnaissance éternelle.

 _§§§§_

Éléonora regarda autour d'elle, tâchant de se repérer dans cette ville dont elle ne connaissait absolument rien.

Jetant un regard dans le rétroviseur, elle fronça les sourcils, examinant Henry, persuadée que le gamin, au vu de son air renfrogné, n'était pas franchement ravi d'être ramené à la maison, et une vague de colère saisit brusquement la jeune femme, qui se vit forcée de s'arrêter presque au plein milieu de la route – par chance, à cette heure-ci, aucune voiture ne circulait – afin qu'ils ne risquent pas d'avoir un accident, au cas où elle ne serait pas concentrée sur sa conduite.

Ce gamin commençait à doucement l'exaspérer.

Alors oui, elle pouvait parfaitement comprendre qu'il soit déboussolé de savoir que sa mère n'était pas sa vraie mère, mais sa mère adoptive – encore que, cette femme l'aimait, l'avait élevé, l'avait adopté, l'avait _choisi_ , et à part si elle le maltraitait, c'était à coup sûr, une mère aimante, Éléonora n'en doutait pas. Elle était sa mère au même titre qu'Emma – et de savoir qu'il avait été abandonné avait naturellement pu le perturber.

Ça, elle l'acceptait facilement.

Mais quant même, ce gosse ne manquait pas d'air !

Il avait une mère qui l'aimait, qui s'occupait de lui, et lui, il la rejetait sous prétexte qu'elle était stricte, et parce qu'il était persuadé qu'elle était la méchante reine !

 _Et encore, t'as pas testé le fait d'avoir Rumplestiltskin comme père_ , pensa-t-elle en grinçant des dents.

Parce que lui, ce foutu gosse, il avait droit à ce qu'elle, et surtout _Emma_ n'avaient jamais réellement eu étant enfant.

Il avait une mère, une _famille_.

Et le fait qu'il la rejette complètement le faisait un peu passer pour un ingrat qui n'avait absolument pas conscience de la chance qu'il avait.

(Bon, le fait est aussi qu'Éléonora ne connaissait pas tout dans l'histoire, ou du moins, elle n'y croyait pas encore, ce qui expliquait parfaitement pourquoi elle réagissait ainsi.)

« Bon, dis-moi gamin, lança-t-elle à Henry, est-ce que tu peux me dire où se trouve ta maison ? »

Face au silence obstiné du garçon, elle soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Emma, tu peux descendre avec lui et essayer d'aller parler à un habitant de la ville qui passerait par là et lui demander où ton fils habite ? Histoire qu'on y passe pas toute la nuit. Moi, je vais essayer d'aller me trouver une place où me garer. »

Son amie s'exécuta aussitôt, mais, avant qu'El ait eu le temps de partir, Emma tomba sur un homme avec un parapluie, qui sembla terriblement soulagé de voir qu'Henry était là, à nouveau, et qu'il allait bien.

Après une conversation entre le psychiatre et son patient quant au fait qu'il ne fallait pas mentir, Archie Hopper leur indiqua où se trouvait la maison d'Henry, en précisant bien évidemment que c'était la maison de la mairesse.

Ainsi que la plus grande maison de la ville.

Éléonora pensa distraitement que ça avait parfaitement du sens, si jamais c'était elle qui avait jeté le sort, c'était bien logique que ce soit elle qui ait la meilleure maison de tout Storybrooke.

La mère et le fils remontèrent alors en voiture.

« Alors comme ça tu es le fils de la mairesse ? Demanda Emma, histoire de dire quelque chose.

\- Ouais, marmonna son fils. Mais il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences, elle est vraiment horrible.

\- On verra ça plus tard gamin, vu qu'on risque de rester ici quelques temps, fit Éléonora. Mais pour l'instant, la priorité, c'est vraiment de te ramener chez toi au plus vite. »

L'ancienne Lost Girl redémarra alors la voiture, et arriva rapidement devant la maison nommée précédemment.

 _§§§§_

Graham ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser de la situation.

Tout comme Regina, il ne savait pas du tout pourquoi Henry avait fui, et pourquoi il n'était plus là.

Ça n'avait juste pas de sens.

Il ne savait pas non plus quoi penser par rapport à lui-même, il ne savait pas précisément quoi _ressentir_ , en fait.

Et c'était ça le plus bizarre.

Il savait qu'Henry était sans doute en danger, il voyait Regina en pleurs, effondrée, dévastée, et lui, hé bien…

Il ne savait juste pas quoi faire.

Il sentait bien que tout ça aurait dû lui faire ressentir quelque chose, de l'effroi, de la peur, de la colère, n'importe quoi, mais… rien.

Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

D'un autre côté, oui, ça lui permettait de ne pas péter les plombs, de rester calme et posé, contrairement à Regina, qui était sans dessus dessous – logique, vu que c'était son fils à elle, qu'elle soit plus touchée que lui par sa disparition – et donc il pouvait réussir de ce fait à prendre la situation bien en main.

Mais il sentait bien que quelque chose clochait avec lui.

C'était presque comme si il sentait qu'il n'était pas à sa place ici, qu'il aurait dû être ailleurs.

Ce qui n'avait aucun putain de sens, Regina était sa patronne, son amie, son amante, et elle était en détresse, évidemment qu'il devait être là.

Il avait presque le sentiment qu'on le forçait à être là.

Mais bon, cela ne pouvait être qu'une impression, rien de plus.

Pas vrai ?

 _§§§§_

Éléonora ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement en voyant se profiler devant elle la maison du 108 Mifflin Street.

« Bien, parfait… Nous y voilà. »

Elle se gara juste à côté de la maison, dans la rue d'à côté, et sortit immédiatement de la voiture, suivie par Emma.

« Bien, Emma, tu ramènes le gosse à sa mère, moi et Maïa on va visiter la ville en attendant, tu nous rejoindras quand tu auras fini. Tu m'appelles si jamais tu n'arrives pas à nous retrouver tout de suite. Et on ira se prendre une chambre dans l'hôtel le plus proche.

Profitant du fait que les deux enfants étaient encore dans la voiture à discuter, Emma ajouta :

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit El, on ne restera qu'une nuit. Donc pas la peine de t'attacher trop à cette ville. »

Son amie lui envoya aussitôt un regard et un sourire malicieux.

« On verra, on verra… Et puis, tu sais, continua-t-elle, on ne sait jamais, tu pourrais faire de nouvelles et intéressante rencontres.

Emma fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Oh, hé bien, c'est simple, ce que je veux dire, c'est que la mère adoptive d'Henry t'intéressera peut-être, qui sait.

\- Je suis la mère biologique du fils qu'elle a adopté, et je viens là, resurgir dans sa vie tranquille sans qu'elle n'ait rien demandé ! Tu penses vraiment qu'elle va m'accueillir à bras ouverts ?

\- Non, mais, si vous finissez ensemble, au moins, vous n'aurez pas à vous affrontez et tout finira bien ! Comme dans les contes de fées.

\- Dans les contes, les princes épousent des princesses, normalement.

\- Oui, hé bien, vous en ferez une version plus moderne un jour ! Bon, assez bavardé, ramène le tout de suite, tu penseras à ta vie sentimentale plus tard. »

Emma sourit tout en levant les yeux au ciel avec amusement, et elle s'exécuta.

Mais, avant de partir, Éléonora regarda la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Parce qu'elle devait _savoir_.

Elle vit une femme, accompagnée d'un homme, sortir de la grande maison, la femme se précipita sur le jeune garçon – _sa mère, de toute évidence –_ et elle le serra dans ses bras.

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, et son maquillage était complètement ruiné, mais ce n'était bien évidemment pas ce qui la préoccupait le plus.

La jeune femme parla à son fils, lui dit quelques mots qu'Éléonora n'entendit pas, mais qui devaient être plus ou moins mêlés de reproches et d'inquiétudes.

Et puis, Henry lança, plein de colère.

« J'ai retrouvé ma vraie mère ! Fit-il avant de fuir dans sa maison, sans doute dans sa chambre, avant d'être suivi par l'homme. »

Éléonora vit alors le visage de la femme afficher aussitôt une expression à la fois pleine de surprise et de douleur. Elle était blessée par le rejet de son fils, et de toute évidence, et même si elle avait pleinement conscience du fait qu'elle ne savait pas encore tout, Éléonora, quant à elle, se trouvait complètement du côté de la mairesse à ce moment-là.

À part si Emma lui montrait que la mère adoptive d'Henry n'était pas juste une mère aimante, elle sentait bien que les choses risquaient d'être compliquées entre elle et Henry, parce qu'Éléonora savait qu'elle ne supporterait pas longtemps un gamin qui rejetait sans raison sa mère qui l'aimait.

 _Quel petit con_ , pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle et Maïa allaient explorer la ville.

Elle ignorait alors encore à quel point elle se trompait, tout comme elle ne savait pas non plus que la situation était bien plus compliquée qu'elle n'en avait l'air.


	4. Alors, tout est vrai

Chapitre 3 : Alors, tout est vrai.

Alors que Emma et Regina discutaient ensemble dehors, Éléonora décida d'emmener Maïa loin de tout ça, pour explorer un peu la ville.

Il devait, sans aucun doute, y avoir beaucoup de choses à voir ici, mais la nuit empêchait Éléonora de réellement distinguer tout ce qu'il y avait.

Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, la mère et la fille tombèrent sur l'homme qu'elles avaient vu plus tôt, et qui semblait rentrer chez lui.

Éléonora s'arrêta aussitôt pour le saluer.

« Oh, bonsoir monsieur… Hopper, c'est ça ? Je ne me suis pas présentée tout à l'heure, je m'en excuse, à vrai dire, nous n'avions pas vraiment le temps, avec Henry à ramener chez lui… Je suis Éléonora Cassidy, annonça-t-elle en tendant sa main au psychiatre, et voici ma fille, Maïa. Et je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer.

L'homme lui offrit un sourire et lui serra la main avec enthousiasme, semblant être réellement ravi de la rencontrer. Éléonora n'avait aucune idée de si c'était une façade ou non, mais, avec son sourire franc et son air aimable, il lui parût immédiatement sympathique.

\- Je suis également enchanté de vous connaître Miss Cassidy, vous, ainsi que votre fille. Par ailleurs, je dois admettre que je n'ai pas non plus eu le temps de vous remercier, vous et votre… amie, dit-il, ignorant quelles pouvaient être leur relation, et ne voulant pas faire de gaffe inutile à ce sujet. Pour avoir ramené Henry jusqu'ici, sain et sauf. Vous n'avez aucune idée d'à quel point nous étions inquiets ici, à Storybrooke, de savoir qu'il avait disparu et n'avait pas été retrouvé. D'ailleurs, j'étais justement allé voir Mary-Margaret Blanchard pour la rassurer à ce sujet.

\- Qui donc ? Demanda Éléonora, ignorant encore qui était qui dans cette ville – elle ne savait même pas encore le nom de la mère adoptive d'Henry.

\- Oh oui, c'est vrai, vous êtes nouvelle en ville, j'avais oublié… Il s'agit de la maîtresse d'école d'Henry, et c'est à elle que je me suis adressé quand j'ai vu qu'Henry n'était pas venu à sa séance habituelle… C'est grâce à elle que j'ai compris qu'il avait disparu, et je ne pouvais raisonnablement pas la laisser encore dans l'incertitude et être inquiète pour rien. Il fallait que je la prévienne que l'un de ses élèves préférés était revenu sain et sauf grâce à vous. D'ailleurs, que s'est-il passé exactement ? Comment en est-il venu à monter dans votre voiture ?

\- Pour vous dire la vérité, je ne pense pas être la mieux placée pour vous en parler, mais bon… je vais essayer de vous en dire le plus possible. Mon amie, Emma Swan… est la mère biologique d'Henry, annonça-t-elle le plus rapidement possible.

Un air de stupeur se peignit sur le visage du psychiatre.

\- Vr… vraiment ?

\- Oui, continua-t-elle. Elle l'a abandonné il y a dix ans, et aujourd'hui, Henry est venu toquer à notre porte, en affirmant qu'il était son fils. Ce qui nous a toutes les trois menées ici, dans votre petite ville de Storybrooke. En parlant de ça, vous sauriez où nous pourrions louer une chambre pour une semaine ?

Archie hocha la tête.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Puis, montrant avec son parapluie quelque chose qui ressemblait à peu près à un hôtel, il ajouta : vous pouvez aller au Granny's, pour dormir, manger… Vous, votre amie et votre fille, vous devriez pouvoir vous y plaire. »

Éléonora le remercia, se préparant à prendre congé, puis elle eut un drôle de sourire.

« Dites-moi ?

\- Quoi donc miss ?

\- Est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter de potentielles rumeurs et autres ragots de votre part à venir d'ici demain sur Emma ou sur moi ? Juste pour savoir. »

Il était vrai qu'elle venait tout juste de lâcher quelque chose d'énorme, par rapport à qui était la mère de Henry, et ce, surtout pour une ville aussi petite que l'était Storybrooke.

Dans un endroit comme ça, les potins, ça ne devait pas manquer.

Sa peur était donc tout à fait légitime.

Archie sourit à son tour.

« Ne vous en faîtes pas miss, la rassura-t-il. Je suis psychiatre, je suis doué pour garder des secrets, surtout que la nouvelle devrait je pense se répandre dès demain, et je vous le promets, cela ne sera pas de mon fait.

\- Merci docteur Hopper pour vos indications et votre discrétion, et bonne soirée.

\- Bonne soirée à vous deux. »

Et, alors que le psychiatre s'éloignait, elles s'éloignèrent toutes deux, attendant Emma devant le Granny's, Éléonora envoyant alors un message à Emma pour la prévenir et lui dire où elle et sa fille se trouvaient.

 _§§§§_

 _Plusieurs minutes plus tôt, 108 Mifflin Street_.

Lorsque Regina entendit des bruits de pas devant sa maison, elle n'attendit même pas que l'on frappe ou qu'on sonne, et elle se précipita hors de la maison, et ce qu'elle vit en premier fut une jeune femme blonde qui lui souriait d'un air gêné, juste avant que son regard ne se pose sur son fils.

Elle faillit hurler de joie, avant que son éducation et l'habitude ne finissent par la faire se reprendre très rapidement.

Ce qui n'empêcha pas un sourire empli de joie de faire place sur son visage encore baigné de larmes.

L'ancienne reine regarda rapidement la blonde, et se dit que celle-ci était définitivement sa Sauveuse, parce qu'elle lui avait ramené son fils en vie.

Elle se dirigea vers son fils, qu'elle tenta de prendre dans ses bras.

« Henry, tu m'as fait peur, j'étais tellement inquiète. Où étais-tu ? J'étais morte d'inquiétude, je ne savais pas où tu étais… Où es-tu parti ? »

Puis, son fils se détacha brusquement d'elle, et lui lança un regard plein de fureur qui figea Regina sur place, elle qui n'était nullement habituée à ce qu'il se comporte ainsi avec elle.

« J'ai retrouvé ma véritable mère ! »

Regina cligna des yeux, surprise et blessée, ne comprenant tout d'abord pas ce qu'il se passait.

Graham prononça quelques mots avant de rejoindre Henry, mots qu'elle n'entendit ni ne comprit, son esprit étant encore trop focalisé sur ceux que son fils venait tout juste de prononcer, de lui balancer au visage sans aucune pitié.

Elle cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, ne comprenant toujours pas, elle avait l'impression que son esprit tournait au ralenti.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien voulu dire ?

Et puis, son regard se posa sur l'inconnue, comme si elle cherchait en elle un quelconque réconfort, voire des explications. Sur celle qu'elle avait si stupidement considéré comme sa _Sauveuse_ , encore quelques instants plus tôt, avant que son fils ne prononce ces mots si terrible, ces mots qui voulaient dire, sans aucun doute : _Tu n'es pas ma vraie mère._ Comme si Henry venait tout juste de renier les dix dernières années qu'ils avaient passées ensemble.

Et soudain, elle comprit.

« Vous… vous êtes la mère biologique d'Henry ? Lâcha-t-elle avec incrédulité, alors que la peur, la peur terrible, celle de perdre son fils, refaisait surface, à nouveau.

Et, alors qu'elle pleurait encore, elle sentit ses barrières, celles qui s'étaient toutes effondrée pendant le laps de temps durant lequel Henry avait disparu, se dresser à nouveau autour d'elle, et elle commença à redevenir celle qui ferait tout pour protéger son fils.

Et ne pas le perdre.

 _Vous ne me le prendrez pas_.

Elle avait tout fait pour que jamais son fils ne puisse être en contact avec sa mère biologique, alors, comment…

Oh, après tout, peu importe, elle ne savait pas pourquoi cette femme était là, mais elle ne devait avoir, de toute évidence, qu'un seul but : lui prendre Henry.

Étant elle-même habituée à mal agir, et ayant été entourée de même par des gens… malhonnêtes, voire criminels (Rumplestiltskin, sa propre mère, Maleficent…), il ne lui vint pas une seconde à l'esprit que cette femme, devant elle, pouvait n'avoir que de bonnes intentions.

Elle lui ferait quitter la ville le plus vite possible, et ensuite, tout rentrerait dans l'ordre et redeviendrait comme avant.

La reine, de toute évidence, se berçait d'illusions.

Emma, gênée par la situation, finit par hocher la tête.

« Hé bien… Oui, c'est moi… Bonsoir à vous… Je m'appelle Emma Swan. »

Tout ceci était plus que bizarre. Elle se trouvait là, en face de la femme qui avait élevé et adopté _son_ _fils_ – femme magnifique par ailleurs, Emma ne le niait pas une seule seconde – et elle venait tout juste de lui apprendre qu'elle, la mère biologique de _son_ _fils_ , était là, juste en face d'elle.

Ça aurait fait un choc à n'importe qui, après tout, elle-même avait commencé à paniquer quand elle avait comprit qui était Henry.

À vrai dire, elle ne savait pas trop quoi dire pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

Puis, la femme face à elle sembla se reprendre.

« Je suis Regina. Regina Mills, mairesse de Storybrooke. Ravie de vous rencontrer Miss Swan, et bienvenue à Storybrooke, se força-t-elle à dire, alors que tout son être n'était que colère contenue. »

Elle lui offrit alors un sourire cruel et mensonger qu'Emma prit pour de l'amabilité, et auquel elle répondit avec une sincérité qui effraya Regina.

Comment pourrait-elle la détester si cette Miss Swan se montrait si sympathique à son égard ?

Oh, et après tout, qu'est-ce que ça changeait exactement ?

Pour masquer son désarroi, elle décida aussitôt de dévier la conversation vers un sujet plus anodin.

Après tout, autant ne pas lui montrer tout de suite ses véritables intentions, à savoir, la chasser.

Ça serait pour plus tard dans la soirée.

« Dites-moi, fit-elle en forçant à nouveau un sourire faussement amical, que diriez-vous de boire un verre du meilleur cidre de tout l'État du Maine ? »

Emma eut soudain un air très las sur le visage. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures qu'elle avait quitté Boston, et pendant presque toute l'entièreté du trajet, elle n'avait pas cessé de penser aux conséquences du retour de son fils dans sa vie.

Toujours est-il que ça avait été une longue journée – sans oublier sa journée de travail qui avait été très chargée elle aussi – ainsi qu'une soirée forte en émotions. Et le fait est qu'elle avait bien besoin de boire quelque chose pour se remonter le moral.

Et vu qu'elle ne comptait pas conduire durant la soirée – parce qu'elle _savait_ que, têtue comme elle l'était, Éléonora refuserait de partir pendant la nuit. Elle avait décidé de rester, alors elle resterait, et il en serait de même pour Emma, qui ne pouvait pas la laisser là. Et qui n'était pas à même de conduire, vue sa fatigue – elle pouvait largement se le permettre.

« Vous n'auriez pas quelque chose de plus fort ?

\- Vous savez, lui confia l'autre femme, c'est un cidre que je fais moi-même et, croyez-moi… il est suffisamment fort pour vous… Entrez donc, proposa-t-elle. »

Emma sourit à nouveau et la suivit, espérant de tout cœur que ses relations avec l'autre femme resteraient toujours aussi cordiales.

 _§§§§_

A dire vrai, cette Emma Swan lui paraissait être une personne très sympathique.

Et si elle devait être honnête avec elle-même, elle devait admettre que dans une autre vie, une autre situation, elles auraient pu être amies.

Sauf que cette femme, par sa seule présence, était une menace à son bonheur, une menace pour sa relation avec son fils.

Ce dernier croyait qu'elle était une méchante, mais elle savait qu'avec le temps, elle réussirait à le convaincre du contraire.

Après tout, elle n'était plus une méchante, pas vrai ? Tout cela était bien derrière elle, non ?

Maintenant que sa vengeance contre Blanche-Neige était en place et complète, ce n'était plus _elle_ , le monstre.

( _Oui, bien sûr._

 _Essaye d'y croire et de faire passer ça pour la vérité._

 _Et tout les autres, les innocents, emportés dans ta malédiction, et qui n'y étaient pour rien ?_ Luisusurra sa conscience.

 _Et l'enfant de Blanche-Neige et du prince, qui ne t'as jamais rien fait, y penses-tu ? À ton avis, où est-ce que ton sort l'a emmené, ce pauvre enfant ? Qu'est-il arrivé à cet enfant abandonné ? Loin de sa famille et de son monde ?_

 _C'est de ta faute !_

Regina ne l'écouta pas.)

Mais si cette femme se mettait en travers de son chemin, elle trouverait quelqu'un à affronter, quelqu'un à sa mesure.

Et Regina n'abandonnerait _jamais_ la partie.

Alors qu'elle tendait son verre à son invitée, l'ancienne reine se mit à sourire une nouvelle fois.

La guerre entre elle et Emma Swan venait tout juste de commencer.

Toute la gratitude qu'elle avait jamais pu ressentir vis-à-vis d'Emma Swan venait tout juste de s'envoler.

En fait, elle réalisa même, distraitement, qu'elle ne l'avait par ailleurs jamais remerciée.

« Parlez moi donc de vous Miss Swan.

Emma haussa les épaules.

\- Oh, vous savez, je n'ai pas grand-chose de très intéressant à raconter à mon sujet.

\- Je suis sure que ce n'est pas du tout le cas.

Elle faillit ajouter qu'elle savait au moins d'elle qu'elle avait abandonné son fils dix ans plus tôt…

Mais elle estima malgré tout que serait beaucoup trop violent trop tôt.

\- Je suis policière à Boston depuis deux ans… Et avant cela, j'étais à New York. Et ce soir, votre petit garçon est venu me chercher… Je dois avouer que je ne m'y attendais pas, ajouta-t-elle avec un rire nerveux, ça faisait au moins dix ans que je ne l'avais pas vu. »

 _A qui la faute_ … Pensa Regina.

Et aussi : _Et bientôt, vous ne le reverrez plus jamais._

Mais elle se retint de dire cela à voix haute.

\- Comment êtes-vous venue ici au juste ? J'espère que mon fils ne vous a pas trop dérangée dans vos projet de ce soir… Et si jamais quelqu'un vous attend chez vous, je ne voudrais pas vous retenir plus longtemps. »

Elle voulait s'assurer que cette intruse avait déjà des gens dans sa vie, et qu'elle n'avait donc aucune raison tangible de rester.

Malheureusement, la réponse de la jeune femme ne fut pas ce qu'elle espérait.

« Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire, répondit Emma, qui croyait réellement la rassurer ainsi, Éléonora et Maïa m'ont suivie jusqu'ici, donc personne ne m'attend à Boston. »

Regina se renfrogna aussitôt – notant également que la jeune femme n'avait pas dit _chez_ _moi –_ se demandant par ailleurs qui pouvaient bien être les deux femmes citées.

Deux de ses amies ?

Des membres de sa famille ? Ses sœurs ? Ses cousines ? Sa mère et sa tante ?

Sa compagne et leur fille ?

« Éléonora est ma meilleure amie, expliqua aussitôt Emma, et je la considère comme ma sœur. Et Maïa est sa petite fille, elle a dix ans, comme Henry.

\- Et donc… elles sont ici, avec vous. »

Il y avait trois intruses à Storybrooke, c'était bien pire que ce qu'elle pensait, bien pire qu'à l'arrivée d'Owen et de son père – elle tenta de toutes ses forces de laisser de côté ses souvenirs douloureux à ce sujet, en vain – et elle n'aimait pas cela, pas cela du tout.

C'était comme si il y avait une faille dans sa malédiction, et elle ne pouvait pas le tolérer !

La policière sentit aussitôt son changement de ton, mais elle n'en tint pas compte.

« C'est exact. Nous allons rester ici une nuit, et après, ne vous en faites pas, je vais bientôt disparaître définitivement de votre vie à tout les deux.

\- J'espère bien ! »

Emma se figea face à la virulence de son ton.

« Écoutez-moi bien Miss Swan, poursuivit Regina avec dureté et inflexibilité, j'espère que vous me comprenez bien sur ce sujet… Vous avez abandonné Henry, il y a cela dix ans. Il s'agit de _mon_ fils, et non plus du votre, désormais. C'est moi qui l'ait élevé. Vous n'avez _aucun_ droit sur lui, et j'ose espérer que vous en avez pleinement conscience. »

La policière cligna à plusieurs reprises des yeux, surprise.

Oui, elle le savait déjà, et à vrai dire, sans l'insistance d'Éléonora, jamais elle n'aurait pensé à rester une nuit ici, mais…

Il y avait quelque chose dans le ton de Regina, une certaine violence, et puis même du _mépris_ , envers elle, qui lui donnait envie de lui prouver le contraire, aussi absurde cela soit-il.

C'était peut-être aussi son instinct de mère qui se réveillait.

 _Il a besoin de moi aussi_ , hurlait-elle intérieurement.

 _Après tout, il est venu me chercher moi_ !

« Je… bafouilla Emma, assez mal à l'aise. Oui, bien sûr ! Je le sais bien mais… Face au regard glacial de Regina, elle se sentit quelque peu perdre pied. Vous devez aussi comprendre malgré tout que c'est _Henry_ qui est venu me chercher _moi_ , et pas l'inverse. Je pense que, d'une certaine manière, et pour une raison que j'ignore… _il a besoin de moi_. »

 _Et c'est mon fils à moi aussi_ ! Continua-t-elle de hurler intérieurement. _Celui que je n'ai pas pu élever_.

« Il n'a pas besoin de vous ! Tonna Regina, irradiant d'une colère froide. _Mon_ _fils_ a besoin de _moi_ ! »

Emma lui envoya un sourire plein de compassion. Elle comprenait que l'autre femme puisse se sentir menacée par elle, mais elle allait essayer de lui montrer qu'elle avait tort sur toute la ligne.

« Exact. Je ne le remets absolument pas en cause. Mais Henry sembler vraiment traverser en ce moment une mauvaise période, et je pense donc que c'est très significatif qu'il soit venu me chercher moi, qu'il se soit tourné vers moi plutôt que vers vous. Je ne vous remets pas en cause, vous, en tant que mère, mais je pense qu'il doit se sentir vraiment mal, au point d'avoir essayé de me retrouver, et d'avoir traversé un si long trajet pour que je le suive jusqu'ici. Avec ses histoires de contes de fée et son livre… Je pense qu'il a un peu de mal à faire la différence entre réel et imaginaire en ce moment. »

Regina tiqua.

Comment savait-elle ?

Henry le lui avait-il dit ?

Et surtout…

 _Que_ savait-elle ?

« Quel livre ? Demanda-t-elle, feignant l'ignorance.

\- Mais vous savez bien ! Ce livre beaucoup trop grand pour lui, qu'il s'est trimballé avec lui depuis chez vous ! Avec toutes ces histoires de contes dedans… Il pense que vous êtes la méchante reine. »

Alors qu'Emma riait doucement, Regina blêmit.

Est-ce qu'elle savait ?

Mais vue la manière dont elle le prenait, elle devait sûrement considérer cela comme une simple blague.

« Non pas que je vous considère comme une méchante, ajouta rapidement Emma, ne voulant pas la blesser outre mesure, et Regina lui répondit par un sourire qui était plus ironique qu'autre chose, puisqu'elle, elle _savait_ qu'elle était encore la méchante, même si elle essayait de toutes ses forces de le nier.

\- Peu importe Miss Swan… Vous ne nous serez d'aucune utilité, je saurais m'occuper de lui au mieux, comme je l'ai déjà fait au cours des dix derniers années – et oui, elle l'admettait, le reproche était à peine implicite – et tout se passera bien. Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer pour moi et lui. Je réglerais ce problème. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous, et lui non plus. Mon fils est déjà suivi par un excellent psychiatre, ne vous en faites pas pour nous, tout ira bien. »

Emma sentit le mensonge dans sa voix, mais elle ne dit rien.

Sa colère contre Regina commença à grandir, alors qu'elle comprenait peu à peu pourquoi Henry avait de légitimes raisons de se plaindre d'elle.

Elle semblait presque croire qu'elle avait raison sur tout, et semblait refuser la critique ou même tout autre conseil venant de la part de quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle.

Au point de blesser involontairement son fils ou de lui faire du mal ?

Emma n'en savait rien.

L'atmosphère venait tout juste de se refroidir.

 _§§§§_

Au moment où les deux femmes commençaient à discuter, Graham rejoignit Henry dans sa chambre.

Le jeune garçon était roulé en boule sur son lit, son livre serré entre ses bras.

Le Shérif s'assit sur le lit, à bonne distance du jeune garçon. Il comprit très rapidement qu'il ne dormait pas, même si tout les signes semblaient le montrer.

« Bonsoir Henry… C'est moi, Graham, le Shérif… Le petit garçon ne répondit rien, et Graham soupira. Tu sais, continua-t-il doucement, tu nous as beaucoup fait peur à ta mère et à moi. Surtout à elle, évidemment… Où est-ce que tu étais allé ?

\- A Boston, marmonna Henry.

\- Boston ? Ouah, t'es allé diablement loin, dis-moi… Et pour quoi faire ?

\- Pour retrouver ma mère. Ma _vraie_ mère.

\- Tu sais, même si Regina t'as adopté, c'est elle ta mère, et elle t'aime. »

Henry sentit un hurlement d'horreur monter du fond de sa gorge à ces paroles.

 _Comment peux-tu oser la défendre après tout ce qu'elle t'as fait_?

Parce que Henry _savait_.

Il savait que Graham était le Chasseur, que la reine lui avait pris son cœur, et que c'était pour ça qu'il lui obéissait aveuglément.

Il savait à quel point sa mère avait pu être monstrueuse, autrefois, et à quel point elle pouvait l'être encore, avec des personnes autres que lui, son fils.

La nausée l'envahit brusquement, et quand il commença à pleurer, Graham le prit dans ses bras.

 _§§§§_

Il y avait quelque chose chez Regina, qui déplaisait définitivement à Emma.

Quelque chose de _mauvais_.

Plus la conversation avançait, plus la policière sentait que quelque chose clochait.

Quoi, elle ne savait pas, elle ne pensait pas que ça avait à voir avec les contes, elle pensait juste que Regina était bien trop stricte et fermée.

Et elle sut alors qu'elle ne pouvait pas partir et laisser Henry avec cette femme, pas tout de suite, pas alors que l'autre femme avait essayé de toutes ses forces de la chasser.

Et, étonnement, cela lui donnait envie de faire l'exact contraire.

Toute trace de la cordialité présente quelques minutes plus tôt entre elles s'était évanouie, et, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir, elle se dit qu'Henry avait peut-être eu raison de lui demander de venir.

Graham, après avoir échangé quelques mots avec Regina, sortit à sa suite, et il se présenta à Emma.

Et, par curiosité, il lui demanda :

« Combien de temps comptez-vous rester ici ? Regina m'a parlé d'une nuit... »

Soudainement piquée au vif, Emma prit immédiatement sa décision, à cet instant précis.

« Une semaine, répliqua-t-elle. »

Entre elle et Regina Mills, réalisa-t-elle, c'était désormais la guerre.

Au bout de quelques minutes de marche – après avoir regardé son portable et avoir lu le message d'Éléonora – elle finit par trouver assez rapidement le Granny's.

« Alors ? Lui demanda son amie, dont la fille commençait à s'endormir – par chance, il ne faisait pas encore trop froid – et qui se réveilla alors. Comment ça s'est passé ? Comment elle est ?

\- Bien au début, mais elle m'a presque fichue dehors. Je pense qu'elle veut qu'on dégage au plus vite. Très belle femme, mais très glaciale, il y a quelque chose de mauvais en elle.

\- Et alors, tu comptes rester ?

\- Oui. Tu avais raison. Ce sera une semaine. Au moins. »

Éléonora sourit.

« Je m'en doutais. »

Et elles entrèrent toutes les trois.

 _§§§§_

Constatant une nouvelle fois que Maïa était prête à s'endormir debout, Éléonora décida de la faire s'asseoir sur une chaise, et elle sourit en voyant ses yeux se fermer.

Elle allait bien dormir cette nuit.

Elle observa alors les lieux, constatant que tout cela était véritablement très charmant.

Elles allaient toutes les trois vraiment se plaire dans cette ville, enfin, si la mère d'Henry ne leur posait pas trop de problèmes.

Emma se dirigea vers le comptoir.

La porte s'ouvrit et un homme entra, alors que la policière s'adressait à la propriétaire, lui demandant deux chambres, une pour elle-même, et une pour Éléonora et Maïa.

Comme elles le faisaient à chaque fois qu'elles partaient en voyage.

« Ce sera pour combien de temps ?

\- Une semaine.

\- A quel nom ?

\- Emma Swan. »

A cet instant, une voix s'éleva dans l'air.

« Emma ? Oh, quel prénom charmant ! »

Alors qu'Emma le remerciait, dans la pièce, une personne sursauta.

Elle connaissait cette voix, beaucoup trop, et elle avait maintenant l'impression de vivre un véritable cauchemar éveillé.

Parce qu'elle savait qui c'était, même si elle ne l'avait pas entendu parler depuis deux cents ans, bon dieu, oui, elle le _savait_.

Et soudain, Éléonora Cassidy se figea littéralement sur place, devenant blême.

 _Papa_?


	5. Elle ne croira pas Elle ne comprendra

Chapitre 4 : Elle ne croira pas. Elle ne comprendra jamais.

Elle ne se retourna pas.

L'horreur l'avait tout bonnement figée sur place, telle une statue.

Il avait suffi de quelques mots de la part de son père pour qu'elle se retrouve incapable de bouger, incapable de respirer, incapable de _penser_.

Seul l'effroi qu'elle ressentait comptait maintenant.

Par chance, Emma conversait à l'instant même avec Granny, au sujet de l'étrange homme qui venait tout juste de sortir, conversation qu'Éléonora n'écouta même pas, tant cette réalisation l'avait bouleversée.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'elle n'était pas loin de pleurer, et encore moins pour comprendre qu'il ne fallait surtout pas qu'Emma voit ça.

Elle s'essuya les yeux, tenta de reprendre une respiration plus calme et moins rapide, et décida de mettre – pour un temps du moins – de côté le fait qu'elle venait tout juste de retrouver son père.

Heureusement qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu en face, pour de vrai, sinon, elle était certaine qu'elle aurait véritablement craqué.

Et elle voulait tout sauf que son père soit au courant de son arrivée en ville.

Elle y penserait plus tard, quand elle serait seule, là seulement elle essayerait de réfléchir aux conséquences de la présence de son père dans cette ville qui semblait à première vue si ordinaire.

Là, elle tenterait de comprendre comment il pouvait être là, et par ailleurs, elle essayerait aussi de comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait vis-à-vis de tout ça.

 _§§§§_

Ainsi donc, il était temps.

Ça y est, elle était là.

La Sauveuse.

Après vingt-huit ans années de longue attente, elle était enfin arrivée, et ses souvenirs venaient tout juste de refaire surface

(Il tenta de mettre de côté, tout au fond de son esprit, ceux qui concernaient Belle, beaucoup trop douloureux. Moe French allait bientôt entendre parler de lui, d'ici quelques jours.

Heureusement que c'était un mauvais payeur !

Il allait payer pour ce qu'il avait fait à Belle. 

Puisqu'il ne pouvait pas se punir lui-même pour sa terrible erreur, il ferait payer son père.)

Après quelques secondes, il se souvint également de sa fille, sa chère Isadora, et il eut un sourire douloureux.

Il allait bientôt la retrouver, elle n'était pas loin de lui, il le savait, il le _sentait_.

Bientôt, quand la Sauveuse aurait brisé la malédiction, cette longue séparation serait enfin terminée.

Et ce serait la Sauveuse qui l'aiderait à la retrouver.

Et sa famille serait enfin réunie, complète.

Alors qu'il quittait le Granny's, Mr Gold ne se doutait pas qu'en réalité, sa fille était bien plus près de lui qu'il ne le croyait.

 _§§§§_

Emma, encore focalisée sur son étrange rencontre avec Regina, et se demandant si elle pourrait revoir à nouveau Henry, ne remarqua pas à quel point son amie était silencieuse et troublée, et Maïa, qui dormait dans les bras de sa mère, ne s'en rendit pas compte non plus.

La policière souhaita une bonne nuit à son amie, avant de se diriger vers sa chambre, tandis qu'Éléonora faisait de même.

Elle coucha sa fille dans son lit, avant de réagir comme Emma l'avait fait quand elle avait compris qu'Henry était chez elle, et surtout, qui il était, à savoir, en se rendant dans la salle de bain.

Éléonora se regarda dans le miroir, et y vit une femme perdue, aux yeux rougis, au souffle erratique et au regard effaré.

Elle ne savait absolument pas quoi faire, ni comment réagir.

C'était son père, et… il était _là_.

Pourquoi ? Et surtout, comment ?

Le passage de la Forêt Enchantée au monde sans magie était suffisamment compliqué comme ça, la Fée Blue le lui avait bien expliqué, alors… comment avait-il fait ? La fée lui avait bien dit que seuls les haricots magiques – aux dernières nouvelles, en tout cas – permettaient de voyager dans un monde où il n'y avait pas de magie.

Premier constat à faire : son père était _vivant_.

Donc, de façon logique, personne dans la Forêt Enchantée, dans l'intervalle entre sa disparition à elle et sa venue à lui dans ce monde, n'avait réussi à lui prendre sa dague et à le tuer avec.

Ce qui était… une bonne chose, du moins, Éléonora le supposait.

(Après tout, qui sait ce que son père avait pu devenir pendant les deux siècles où elle n'était plus là ?

Est-ce qu'il s'était empiré ? Amélioré ? Était-il resté le même ?

Est-ce qu'il était passé à autre chose après l'avoir abandonnée, et est-ce qu'elle avait toujours de l'importance pour lui ?)

Deuxième constat : étant dans un monde sans magie, il n'était plus le Ténébreux, enfin, sauf si Éléonora avait raté quelque chose dans le processus.

Et ça aussi, c'était une bonne chose.

Et enfin : c'était nécessairement pour elle qu'il était là, non ?

Ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de comment réagir, ou quoi faire par rapport à ça.

Il y avait effectivement deux manières d'envisager la façon dont il avait pu venir ici.

Tout d'abord, avec un haricot magique, ou tout autre moyen magique quelconque permettant de créer un portail vers ce monde.

Ou alors…

Et soudain, alors qu'elle était redevenue calme, une idée soudaine la frappa.

Et si…

Elle pâlit brusquement, comprenant tout ce que cette seconde hypothèse pouvait bien insinuer.

Et si Henry avait _raison_ ?

Et si le jeune garçon leur avait en fin de compte dit la vérité ?

Et si il y avait _vraiment_ une malédiction ?

À vrai dire, quand le fils d'Emma leur avait parlé de son histoire de contes, de ville créée par magie, par cette malédiction, de mémoire effacée, de temps arrêté…

Éléonora n'y avait absolument pas cru une seule seconde.

Oui, c'est vrai, elle avait vécu pendant les quatorze premières années de sa vie dans un monde avec de la magie, et aussi dans un monde où le temps s'était arrêté, et ce, pendant deux cents ans, mais ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'elle était une personne, si ce n'est sceptique – ça c'était plutôt Emma – mais qui, du moins, ne croyait pas en tout.

Mais, maintenant qu'elle savait que son père était là, cela changeait tout.

Et son sang se glaça brusquement dans ses veines.

Si jamais Henry avait raison, et que tout ce qui était dit dans son livre de contes – livre qu'elle n'avait pas encore lu, mais elle comptait le faire le plus tôt possible, histoire d'y voir un peu plus claire dans toute cette histoire de fou – était vrai, cela signifiait donc…

Que Regina était _vraiment_ la méchante reine.

Et qu'Henry avait été élevé par la méchante de l'histoire – et ce en restant un enfant équilibré, du moins, semble-t-il. Une méchante, peut-être, mais pas une mauvaise mère. Quoi que, quelque chose devait aller mal, si son fils avait besoin _à ce point_ de la fuir pour retrouver sa mère biologique. Peut-être qu'Emma était vraiment la Sauveuse, tout compte fait, comme il le croyait.

Elle se demanda également si son père se souvenait ou pas. Le connaissant, sans doute que oui, vu comment il était puissant…

Puis, elle poussa un gémissement empli de lassitude.

Donc, si elle résumait tout ça, elle, née dans un monde avec de la magie, qui avait fui un monde avec de la magie _par trois fois_ , qui avait par hasard rencontré Emma Swan, une simple orpheline qui avait abandonné son fils, elle se retrouvait désormais dans cette ville.

Ville, qui semblait à première vue être parfaitement normale, tranquille et calme, et qui en réalité s'avérait sûrement abriter/enfermer des personnages de contes de fées dont son propre père, bloqués dans une boucle temporelle et qui ne pouvaient pas en sortir – Henry avait ajouté pendant leur trajet que si l'on essayait de quitter la ville, les choses finissaient mal – et qui attendaient que la Sauveuse, Emma, vienne les sauver.

Donc, elle, qui haïssait la magie, elle se retrouvait dans un endroit avec des gens pour qui la magie était quelque chose de tout à fait normal – enfin avant, quand ils avaient encore leur mémoire.

Génial.

Elle avait vraiment pas de chance.

Et elle, elle se retrouvait là-dedans, alors que cela ne la concernait pas du tout.

Il fallait qu'elle parte, le plus vite possible.

Elle refusait de rester dans un endroit où son père se trouvait, et où il risquait à chaque instant de la reconnaître.

Mais, après quelques secondes, elle réalisa qu'elle avait tort.

Si elle partait, elle savait qu'Emma la suivrait, et même si elle voulait plus que tout fuir son père, elle savait également qu'elle n'avait le droit de laisser tomber les habitants de la ville.

Ce ne serait pas juste, si jamais tout ça se révélait être vrai.

Soupirant, elle se décida à sortir dehors, sachant qu'elle ne risquait pas de s'endormir de sitôt.

Elle regarda l'heure.

0h15.

Sortant du Granny's, elle sursauta en voyant que son père n'était pas encore rentré chez lui,et elle fit tout pour ne pas se faire voir, blêmissant alors qu'elle voyait qu'il n'avait pas du tout changé – si l'on exceptait sa peau, redevenue comme avant – et elle se décida à le suivre.

Elle le vit entrer dans une boutique, _sa_ boutique, celle de Mr Gold, son nom ici.

Éléonora ne put s'empêcher de sourire en constatant que son nom était _Gold_ ici, et que, si c'était la magie qui l'avait choisi, hé bien, cette malédiction avait un drôle de sens de l'humour.

Elle marcha encore un peu dans la ville, avant de rentrer à l'hôtel.

Elle ne dormit pas de la nuit.

 _§§§§_

Le lendemain matin, quand elle vit la tête que faisait Éléonora en la voyant – à savoir qu'elle était très fatiguée et pas du tout reposée – Emma fronça un sourcil.

L'avantage des deux chambres qu'elles avaient louées, c'est qu'elles étaient contiguës, et que de ce fait, une simple porte entre les deux chambres permettaient aux deux femmes d'entrer dans l'autre chambre très facilement sans sortir dehors – du moins si la porte en question n'était pas fermée à clef bien sûr.

Emma s'engouffra donc dans la chambre de son amie, aux alentours de huit heures du matin, un pantalon à la main, et l'air d'être très énervée.

Maïa dormant toujours, les deux femmes décidèrent d'aller parler dans la chambre d'Emma.

« Emma… est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Éléonora à son amie, inquiète en la voyant fulminer ainsi si tôt et en n'étant même pas encore complètement habillée.

La policière s'assit sur son lit, le pantalon toujours à la main, qu'elle finit par poser, et se prit la tête dans les mains. Elle soupira.

« Non, ça va pas, avoua-t-elle en regardant finalement Éléonora dans les yeux. Cette femme va me rendre folle.

\- Tu veux dire Regina ? Emma hocha la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait _encore_ ? »

C'était peut-être un peu excessif de forcément penser que c'était _elle_ , la fautive dans l'histoire, mais maintenant qu'elle avait compris que l'ancienne reine et actuelle mairesse risquait d'être un adversaire de taille – à nouveau si tout ça était vrai, mais elle n'était vraiment pas loin de le penser – elle se méfiait d'elle.

« Elle est venue me tirer de mon lit ce matin, en frappant à ma porte pour me voir et me « parler ». Enfin, à vrai dire, ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on pourrait appeler une discussion cordiale.

\- C'est-à-dire ? Elle t'as menacée de quelque chose ?

\- En quelque sorte, oui. Elle est venue pour me dire qu'elle ferait absolument tout pour me faire partir d'ici. Me chasser de la ville, en somme. Elle veut me voir loin de son cher fils… On dirait presque qu'elle a déjà oublié qu'Henry était venu jusqu'à Boston pour me chercher moi.

\- Sans doute parce qu'ils n'arrivent plus à communiquer, ça explique pourquoi il a voulu te voir toi. Il doit se sentir un peu perdu. »

Elle ne considérait plus Henry comme un sale gosse, parce que, si elle essayait de penser comme lui, savoir que tout les gens autour de lui étaient malheureux à cause de sa mère, devait le faire se sentir très mal. Mais bien sûr, elle n'en parla pas à Emma.

« Elle m'a dit que je n'avais aucune idée de ce dont elle était capable… On verra bien, fit Emma avec un sourire à moitié carnassier. »

Éléonora haussa un sourcil.

« Sur quel ton elle a dit ça exactement ?

\- Oh, aucune idée… Offensif, bien sûr. Elle a l'air d'être prête à tout pour me pourrir la vie. Pourquoi ?

\- Pour rien, mentit Éléonora, qui décida de garder son hypothèse de potentielle – et aussi peut-être plus ou moins consciente – et donc sans doute réelle/possible tension sexuelle entre elles pour elle.

Mais bon, autant ne pas tirer de conclusions trop hâtives trop vite.

Elles n'étaient pas là pour ça, après tout.

\- Après tout, peu importe… Elle est venue me voir avec un panier de pommes, venues tout droit de son pommier, et elle m'a fait tout un discours comme quoi c'était un pommier hyper fort et résistant ou une connerie comme ça… J'avoue ne pas avoir vraiment fait attention, j'étais plus focalisée sur le fait qu'elle était en train d'essayer de me chasser. »

Éléonora leva les yeux au ciel.

Attendez, est-ce qu'il était possible de faire quelque chose de _plus_ évident ?

« Des pommes ? Tiens, comme la méchante reine, quand on pense… fait gaffe de ne pas te faire empoisonner par elle.

Emma ricana.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, je ne pense pas qu'elle en arrivera là. »

Le pire, c'est qu'en fait, Éléonora était mortellement sérieuse.

Et si cette reine de pacotille comptait faire du mal à son amie, hé bien, elle serait là pour la contrer.

 _§§§§_

« Tu ne m'as pas dit comment ça s'est passé hier, au fait.

\- La rencontre tu veux dire ? Hé bien… Compliquée. Au début, elle me paraissait vraiment très sympathique, elle m'a demandé des trucs sur moi, qui j'étais, avec qui je vivais.

La réalisation se fit sur le visage d'Emma en même temps que sur celui d'Éléonora.

\- En somme, elle t'as demandée des informations personnelles sur toi…

\- Ouais… Elle voulait savoir si quelqu'un m'attendait à la maison…

\- Elle voulait quoi ? Demanda Éléonora pour détendre l'atmosphère. Te demander si t'étais célibataire pour pouvoir te draguer en toute tranquillité ?

Emma sourit, mais rougit malgré tout, et Éléonora commença à se dire que dans un autre contexte, son affirmation aurait pu être vrai.

 _Dommage que_ _Regina risque de se révéler être la méchante de l'histoire…_

Parce que oui, elle aurait bien voulu que Emma se trouve quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un à faire entrer dans sa vie, quelqu'un à qui elle pourrait à nouveau faire confiance, qu'elle pourrait _aimer_.

Et Regina aurait peut-être pu être cette personne.

Mais Éléonora doutait de plus en plus que cela puisse être le cas.

 _On verra bien_.

\- Non. Je pense que c'était pour voir si je pouvais partir vite ou non.

\- Heureusement que j'ai insisté pour venir avec toi, sinon tu aurais dû conduire de nuit, et qui sait ce qui aurait pu se passer dans ce cas-là.

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'imaginer ça… Et après ça, elle a commencé les menaces, alors que je lui avais dit que je comptais partir après une nuit… Autant te dire que je ne me suis pas laissée faire.

\- J'imagine, oui… Puis, elle regarda de plus près son amie, et, constatant que celle-ci était encore en petite culotte, elle finit par comprendre. Attends une seconde… Tu veux dire que tu es allée lui ouvrir dans cette tenue ? Et si tu me disais tout ?

Emma rougit à nouveau, et hocha la tête avec gêne, tandis qu'Éléonora haussait un sourcil à la fois intrigué et intéressé.

\- Ouais… C'est pas ma faute ! Se défendit la jeune femme, tandis que le sourire d'Éléonora se faisait cette fois évocateur et suggestif. Hier soir, j'étais trop fatiguée pour avoir envie d'ouvrir ma valise, et pour me changer, et je suis allée dormir dans cette tenue. Je ne pouvais pas prévoir que madame le maire viendrait me voir de si bon matin, et qu'elle tiendrait tant que cela à me parler, marmonna-t-elle.

Cette fois, Éléonora éclata directement de rire.

\- Oui, oui, bien sûr, ironisa-t-elle. On verra ça quand vous sortirez ensemble. »

Emma leva les yeux au ciel, mais se mit à sourire également.

Éléonora continua de rire, mais, secrètement, elle espérait qu'Henry avait tort dans cette histoire.

 _§§§§_

Alors qu'Emma tentait d'aller voir Henry, Éléonora se décida à sortir un peu, pour voir la ville.

Elle réfléchissait à la situation.

Et elle se rendit rapidement compte d'une chose.

Emma ne croirait jamais à tout ça.

Non seulement parce qu'elle était beaucoup trop logique et rationnelle – et aussi parce que, accessoirement, _n'importe_ _qui_ n'y aurait pas cru – et que donc, pour elle, la magie et toutes ces conneries, ce n'était pas réel.

Mais aussi parce que, à cause de sa vie pourrie, elle n'avait jamais vraiment cru à tout ça, aux contes de fée, au coup de foudre – Éléonora non plus d'ailleurs – à la magie, la poussière de fée, les fins heureuses…

Elle était la Sauveuse, mais contrairement à son fils, elle ne croyait à rien de tout ça.

Henry allait avoir beaucoup de travail à faire.

Et elle aussi d'ailleurs.

Elle marcha deux ou trois heures dans la ville, ses pas la menant de manière assez logique – et aussi peut-être un peu inconsciente – au port de la ville, où elle tomba sur quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait, autrefois.

Smee.

Elle se figea, une nouvelle fois.

D'accord, alors là, c'était certain, c'était un cauchemar.

L'homme la salua de loin, et elle mit quelques secondes avant de répondre, groggy par cette nouvelle réalisation.

 _Putain de merde_.

Donc… ce type, qui était autrefois à Neverland, était désormais à Storybrooke, dans le monde sans magie, et ce, pour une raison qu'elle n'arrivait pas à expliquer autrement qu'avec l'hypothèse de la malédiction.

Ce qui signifiait qu'Henry avait nécessairement raison.

Smee ne pouvait qu'avoir été piégé ici, elle n'avait pas d'autre explication, étant donné le fait qu'il n'avait absolument _aucune_ raison de vouloir venir dans ce monde.

La peur la frappa, pendant quelques secondes, celle que son capitaine se trouve également ici, mais elle ne put que se dire que sa présence à lui n'était qu'une coïncidence, et avec un peu de chance, Hook n'était pas là.

Elle n'avait plus qu'à continuer d'explorer la ville pour être sure de cela.

La deuxième rencontre la cloua encore plus sur place, et lui confirma définitivement ce qu'elle savait déjà.

Blue.

 _Blue_ _était_ _là_.

Et elle ne l'avait pas reconnue.

Elle aurait dû s'y attendre, bien sûr, ça avait aussi été le cas de Smee – mais après tout, elle avait grandi et changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue – mais elle… elle aurait _dû_ la reconnaître.

Elle l'avait oubliée, alors.

C'était la seule explication logique.

Son envie de fuir ne fit que s'amplifier.

Mais à nouveau, elle comprit qu'elle ne pouvait pas les laisser à leur sort, même si ça impliquait de revoir à nouveau son père.

Ça, elle pouvait gérer, enfin, elle l'espérait.

 _§§§§_

Regina ne savait pas trop comment appréhender la situation présente.

En fait, elle ne savait pas spécifiquement ce qu'elle ressentait vis-à-vis d'Emma Swan.

Avant de savoir qui elle était, elle avait eu envie de la voir comme sa Sauveuse, celle qui lui avait ramené son fils, quelqu'un qui aurait peut-être pu être son amie, enfin, si elle avait été le genre de personne à être sociable.

Hum, hum…

Ce n'était _clairement_ pas le cas.

Et surtout, en allant la voir ce matin, elle avait été confrontée à quelqu'un de fort, de combatif, quelqu'un qui ne se laisserait sans doute jamais faire, et le fait est… que cela lui avait plu.

C'était très rare en ce moment.

Cela faisait réellement bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu un adversaire à sa taille, quelqu'un qui, contrairement aux autres habitants de la ville, ne se laisserait pas marcher sur les pieds.

Oh, bien sûr, au regard de sa longue expérience, cela ne lui faisait pas peur, et elle savait qu'elle saurait la briser tout comme elle avait brisé tout les autres avant elle.

Cela n'était qu'une question de temps.

Temps qui s'était remis en marche, _à cause d'elle_ , à son grand désarroi, et de toute évidence, il ne se passerait pas beaucoup de temps avant que cette Miss Swan ne décampe au plus vite de la ville.

Même si elle devait avouer qu'elle aurait aimé la rencontrer dans d'autres circonstances, elle aurait voulu que les choses soient différentes, et le fait est qu'elle aurait aimé ne pas être forcée de la détester, à cause de cette foutue malédiction qui gâchait tout.

(Malédiction qui était _son_ œuvre, chose qu'elle semblait avoir oubliée.)

Puis, elle finit par tourner la tête, chassant ces pensées parasites de son esprit.

Peu importe.

De toute façon, elle finirait bien par la détruire.

Parce que c'était ce que Regina était, ce qu'elle faisait, ce que Rumplestiltskin et Cora lui avaient appris à être, à force de manipulations et d'abus : elle était quelqu'un qui détruisait tout autour d'elle.

À part Henry, bien évidemment.

Et elle ne l'oubliait pas.

C'était pour _lui_ qu'elle faisait ça.

À force, elle avait presque oublié que la malédiction avait été faite pour elle, et que c'était sa fin heureuse qui était menacée.

Pas la sienne.

Ce qu'elle n'avait pas pris en compte, c'était le fait qu'Henry ne s'en satisferait bien évidemment pas, de cette situation atroce.

Elle décida de mettre de côté sa légère culpabilité à l'idée de devoir se débarrasser d'Emma.

Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si celle-ci allait jouer un rôle important dans sa vie, pas vrai ?


	6. Elle ne sait pas à qui elle a affaire

Chapitre 5 : Elle ne sait pas à qui elle a affaire.

 **ND'A :** **Bien... déjà, désolée que ce chapitre ait mis autant de temps à arriver. J'ai cassé mon ancien ordi, perdu mes documents, et je viens de les récupérer, je n'avais pas la motivation pour les réécrire, donc...** **J'ai dû attendre. Même si je me doute qu'il n'y a plus grand-monde qui suit cette fic, ben... voilà le nouveau chapitre.**

Il était environ dix heures du matin quand Éléonora rentra au Granny's, constatant également que Maïa était à présent réveillée.

La petite fille, désormais bien réveillée, semblait l'avoir attendue pendant quelques temps, et elle sourit à sa mère quand celle-ci rentra.

« Salut maman… tu étais où ? »

Depuis le moment où elle avait compris ce qui se tramait certainement en ville, la jeune femme avait eu largement le temps, en rentrant, d'assimiler tout cela complètement, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle avait réellement réussi à l'accepter.

De ce fait, elle tenta tant bien que mal d'adresser un sourire rassurant à la fillette.

« Nulle part… J'étais en train de visiter Storybrooke… Puisqu'on risque de devoir rester ici quelques temps, je pense que ce serait une bonne chose de connaître un peu ce nouvel endroit.

Maïa haussa la tête, semblant l'approuver, puis Éléonora fronça les sourcils.

\- Est-ce que tu as vu Emma ?

\- Non… En fait, quand je me suis réveillée, vous étiez toutes les deux déjà parties. »

Selon toute espèce de vraisemblance, la policière n'était pas encore rentrée de l'endroit où elle et Henry se trouvaient, et Éléonora réalisa deux choses à ce moment.

La première, c'est qu'elle commençait à avoir faim, vu qu'elle était partie dehors en trombe sans rien manger après avoir parlé à Emma.

La seconde, c'est que sa fille n'avait vraisemblablement pas encore petit-déjeuné non plus.

Elle décida alors de remédier à ces deux problèmes.

« Dis-moi Maïa… Ça te dirait d'aller manger un morceau en bas ? »

La petite fille, qui semblait avoir maintenant très faim, haussa énergiquement la tête, et elle descendit, accompagnée de sa mère, qui en profita pour regarder un peu mieux l'endroit, maintenant qu'il faisait jour, et qu'il y avait plus de gens que la veille à être présent.

Granny's, probablement la propriétaire – enfin, locataire de l'endroit plutôt, tout comme Éléonora le découvrirait plus tard – la salua poliment dès son arrivée.

« Oh, bonjour Miss… Cassidy, c'est ça ? Qu'est-ce que vous désirez ? »

Éléonora commanda rapidement, avant d'aller s'installer à une table avec sa fille.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, voyant certaines personnes attablées, qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore, ce qui ne durerait sûrement pas, si elles restaient là assez longtemps.

Une fois qu'elles eurent toutes deux terminé de manger, la jeune femme sentit son corps se tendre imperceptiblement et de façon presque involontaire, alors qu'elle apercevait de loin, entrant dans le restaurant, une chevelure sombre désormais bien connue.

 _La méchante reine._

C'était presque ironique qu'elle fasse référence à elle de façon inconsciente de cette manière-là en particulier, alors que, quelques heures plus tôt, elle ne pensait pas qu'Henry puisse avoir raison à ce sujet, chose qui avait complètement changé pour elle désormais.

Après tout, son père était là, c'était bien suffisant pour lui faire comprendre que quelque chose clochait, pas vrai ?

(Elle espérait que Hook ne soit pas là, ignorait à vrai dire comment elle réagirait si elle le voyait ici, déambuler en ville, _comme si de rien n'était_.)

 _Regina Mills_.

Éléonora savait d'expérience, après ce qu'elle avait vécu avec son père et Killian, que le mal ne sortait pas de nul part, et elle se demanda ce qui avait bien pu arriver à cette femme pour qu'elle devienne ainsi.

Mais le fait qu'elle puisse ressentir de l'empathie pour elle ne signifiait certainement pas qu'elle allait la laisser faire.

Quand la mairesse commença à se diriger vers elle avec détermination, _vers_ _elle_ en particulier – ce qui était logique, puisqu'elle était la seule nouvelle en ville – Éléonora décida immédiatement de se lever, afin d'essayer de se montrer aussi combative que possible.

Pas forcément menaçante, certes, mais au moins, elles seraient à égalité.

Regina la toisa avec suspicion, la regardant de haut en bas, avant de lui adresser un léger sourire, et, s'il était supposé être perçu comme étant un sourire de bienvenue, Éléonora le perçut comme ce qu'il devait réellement être, à savoir un sourire de satisfaction, venant sûrement du fait qu'elle semblait persuadée qu'elle ne serait pas une ennemie beaucoup trop dur à battre.

La jeune policière sentit une forte colère l'envahir en voyant ce regard plein de dédain, et elle prit la résolution de tout faire pour lui donner tort.

Elle croisa les bras, tentant de ne pas trop laisser transparaître sa colère.

« Mme Mills, la salua-t-elle avec froideur.

\- Miss Cassidy… Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer.

\- Moi de même, mentit Éléonora. »

Elle sentait que les choses allaient clairement mal se passer.

 _§§§§_

Avant de rentrer dans le Granny's, Emma souriait.

Elle venait tout juste de conduire Henry, _son fils_ , à l'école, et cette phrase lui semblait toujours être aussi irréelle qu'avant.

Toute cette situation la rendait incroyablement heureuse, même si malgré tout, elle ressentait encore une certaine inquiétude.

Principalement par rapport à Henry, son obsession visible pour les contes de fée n'était pas encore préoccupante, parce qu'il n'avait que dix ans, mais ça pouvait le devenir un jour, si on ne la stoppait pas maintenant, et elle prit mentalement note du fait qu'il fallait qu'elle aille dire un mot à son psychiatre, histoire de comprendre quelque chose à cette histoire de fous.

Il pensait qu'elle était la fille de _Snow White_ et de son _prince Charmant_.

C'était juste… complètement _absurde_.

Oh, bien sûr, la part d'elle-même croyant encore aux contes de fée – et qui était plus que ténue, à vrai dire – en somme, la petite fille qui voulait encore que ses parents la retrouvent, avait désespérément envie d'y croire.

Sauf que cela n'arriverait jamais.

Maintenant, sa famille, c'était Éléonora, Maïa – et Johanne, dans une moindre mesure. Elle pensa au fait qu'il fallait qu'elle l'appelle pour lui donner de leurs nouvelles – et peut-être, un jour, Henry.

Et peut-être Regina, aussi.

C'était par rapport à elle que résidait sa seconde inquiétude, elle avait peur que la mairesse n'aggrave encore plus les choses par rapport à sa relation avec Henry, en réagissant de manière aussi… _agressive_.

Emma n'avait pas encore perdu espoir quant au fait de lui faire entendre raison, et de lui faire comprendre que _elle_ _aussi_ elle pouvait être une bonne influence pour Henry, tout autant que sa mère adoptive.

Dans les faits, Emma Swan n'avait jamais été une mère au sens où Regina l'entendait, à savoir qu'elle n'avait pas élevé d'enfant, enfin, pas le sien. Mais il était plus qu'indéniable qu'elle avait participé grandement à l'éducation de Maïa, tout autant qu'Éléonora elle-même ou Johanne.

Même si elle n'avait été là qu'à partir d'un certain moment, elle avait été certes non pas une mère, mais une véritable tante adoptive pour la petite fille, et en dix ans, elle avait fini par apprendre certains petits trucs plutôt utiles quant à l'éducation d'un enfant.

Chose que Regina, elle, ignorait complètement, puisqu'elle ne savait rien de la relation d'Emma à Maïa.

La policière _adorait_ sa nièce.

Et, alors qu'elle était confrontée à Henry, ce petit gars adorable – la plupart du temps – qui ne voulait que la faire rentrer dans sa vie, elle ne pouvait que se dire que c'était ce qu'elle voulait.

Avoir son fils dans sa vie, à nouveau, _pour_ _de_ _vrai_ , et réparer ce qu'elle avait fait dix ans plus tôt.

Rester posée quelque part, construire quelque chose, pour de vrai, et ne pas juste bouger tout les deux ou trois ans d'un endroit à un autre…

Ça lui plaisait assez, pour dire la vérité.

Peut-être qu'Éléonora avait raison, en fin de compte…

Mais elle n'était pas stupide non plus.

Henry avait beau être son fils par les liens du sang, aux yeux de la loi, il ne l'était plus, pas officiellement en tout, _pas pour de vrai_.

Emma avait parfaitement conscience que, si jamais elle voulait réussir à faire en sorte que ça _fonctionne_ , elle allait devoir composer avec la présence de Regina.

Et l'idée était loin de l'enchanter.

Enfin, avant, peut-être que ça aurait pu – surtout avant que Regina ne se renferme brusquement et décide qu'elle voulait la chasser de la ville pour une raison qu'elle ne comprenait pas encore – alors que cette chère Éléonora n'arrêtait pas avec ses allusions absolument pas subtiles.

(Ouais, faut dire aussi que souvent, la subtilité et Éléonora, ça faisait deux…)

Et elle comprenait parfaitement son attitude et ses intentions, Éléonora la voyait être seule – tout comme elle-même l'était, soi-dit en passant – depuis à peu près dix ans – aucunes des relations qu'elle avait pu tenté d'avoir ne s'était concrétisée. Sans oublier le père d'Henry qui était… un vrai connard – et tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'est qu'elle soit heureuse.

En fait, Emma avait elle-même _déjà_ essayé de pousser Éléonora à sortir, à voir du monde, à se faire d'autres amis qu'elle, mais, tout comme elle-même l'était, Éléonora Cassidy n'était pas vraiment quelqu'un de type… _social._

Emma, Maïa et Johanne – avant que celle-ci ne tombe malade – c'était en somme tout ceux dont elle avait besoin pour être heureuse.

En tout cas, c'était ce qu'elle ne cessait de répéter constamment à Emma, qui ne pouvait pas non plus lui jeter la pierre, puisqu'elle-même avait la même attitude.

Enfin, pas comme Éléonora, qui était encore moins sociable qu'elle.

(C'est dire…)

Peut-être que cette ville pourrait leur permettre d'avoir un nouveau départ.

Enfin, ça, c'était seulement si Regina ne faisait pas tout foirer.

Son sourire se figea aussitôt quand elle vit Regina en train de parler à Éléonora d'une manière probablement toute sauf amical, et son besoin de protection envers son amie qui avait toujours été là pour elle refit instantanément surface.

La mairesse pouvait la provoquer _elle_ si elle le voulait, mais hors de question qu'elle la laisse s'approcher d'Éléonora, ou même pire, de _Maïa_.

Pas avec ce qui semblait être de mauvaises intentions.

Et, au vu du visage fermé de son amie, c'était bien le cas.

Elle se rapprocha, écoutant la conversation, constatant rapidement à la fois que celle-ci était animée, mais aussi que, par chance, Éléonora avait sûrement dû envoyer Maïa dans leur chambre commune pour qu'elle n'ait pas à entendre ça, et que, de plus, il n'y avait que peu de gens aux alentours.

« Ainsi donc, continua Regina, vous et votre… _amie,_ vous ne comptez pas quitter la ville de sitôt. »

Éléonora croisa à nouveau les bras et sourit avec insolence à la dirigeante de Storybrooke.

« Non, certainement pas… Je me plais assez dans votre petite ville, et je crois que le sentiment est réciproque… De plus, il me semble qu'il en va de même en ce qui concerne Emma… »

Elle croisa le regard de son amie, remarquant enfin sa présence, et elle soupira intérieurement de soulagement.

Cela faisait déjà bien plusieurs minutes qu'elle bataillait avec Regina, et que chacune argumentait du mieux possible, la mairesse prétendant bien sûr que leur départ ferait le plus grand bien à _Henry_.

Oui… _bien_ _sûr_.

(Tu parles…)

Et pas à sa super malédiction qui arrêtait le temps, et qui commençait tout juste à s'affaiblir depuis leur arrivée.

(Éléonora avait remarqué que les aiguilles de l'horloge de la ville s'étaient remises à tourner…

Elle savait pertinemment ce que cela voulait dire.)

Elle profita alors de la présence d'Emma pour détourner la conversation sur celle-ci.

« N'est-ce pas Emma ? Lança-t-elle soudain, prenant Regina par surprise. »

Celle-ci se retourna alors en direction de la policière et, l'espace de quelques secondes, son regard s'adoucit un peu, presque malgré lui, avant de redevenir brusquement de glace.

Un peu comme si elle remettait son masque d'impassibilité sur le visage.

Éléonora dût fortement se retenir de pouffer.

Déjà parce que cela aurait été tout sauf classe, et parce qu'elle ne voulait pas être prise sur le fait.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'on réalise à quoi elle était en train de penser.

Et pourtant…

Oh, elle en était tellement _sure_ …

Maintenant, elle _savait_.

Regina était intéressée par Emma, même si d'un côté tout en elle hurlait la haine, de l'autre, elle n'arrivait pas à cacher le fait qu'elle ne la haïssait pas réellement, et que seules les circonstances le demandaient.

À vrai dire, elle ne savait même pas si Emma avait vu ça, vu que cela n'avait duré que quelques secondes.

Si son amie était douée pour savoir que quelqu'un lui mentait, Éléonora, elle, était forte pour lire les expressions des gens, et les comprendre.

Et, ouais…

La reine, bien que douée pour cacher ses émotions, n'avait pas réussi à le faire assez bien devant Éléonora.

Mais bon, peu importe.

Les deux femmes se jaugeaient du regard, et la tension de la situation n'en devint que plus électrique, et Éléonora leva les yeux aux ciel.

Le silence se fit alors qu'elles continuaient de se regarder, et Éléonora maudit sincèrement la situation présente qui empêchait tant de choses…

La façon dont elles se regardaient…

 _Bordel…_

« Prenez-vous une chambre, marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même, si bas que, par chance, aucune des deux femmes ne l'entendit. »

Enfin, elles entendirent un bruit de paroles, et revinrent alors à la réalité.

« Miss Swan, fit Regina avec une voix mélangeant la froideur et autre chose qu'Éléonora n'avait pas _vraiment_ envie d'analyser plus profondément.

\- Mme Mills, répondit Emma avec une voix assez semblable, et Éléonora dût _vraiment_ se retenir de plaquer sa main contre son visage en signe de désespoir. »

 _Apparemment, je ne suis pas la seule à craquer pour les méchants…_

 _Bonne chance Em, parce que ça va pas être simple pour toi._

 _Ni pour elle._

Elles semblaient comme happées dans leur propre monde, et cela ne cessa que quand la porte du Granny's s'ouvrit à nouveau.

N'ayant sans doute plus rien à dire, la mairesse lança un dernier regard à Emma, ne se retourna même pas pour saluer Éléonora, et sortit.

Cette fois-ci, l'ancienne Lost Girl soupira.

Oh, bordel, ça allait vraiment être long.

 _§§§§_

Emma s'assit en face d'Éléonora, le regard un peu indéchiffrable, et muette, jusqu'à ce qu'Éléonora ne se résigne enfin à parler.

« Ouah, c'était… plutôt _intense_.

Son amie la regarda avec curiosité.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Éléonora était sure qu'elle n'avait jamais levé aussi haut les yeux au ciel avant ce moment.

« Hé bien… ton échange de regard avec la mairesse, bien sûr. De quoi d'autre voulais-tu que je parles ?

\- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, nia immédiatement Emma.

Mais elle rougissait, alors Éléonora comprit qu'il y avait effectivement plus que cela entre les deux femmes.

\- Oh je t'en pris Emma ! On est amies, et on est sorties ensemble un temps, alors je sais voir quand tu es intéressée par quelqu'un ! Et crois-moi, c'est visiblement le cas.

Emma soupira.

\- C'est de ta faute aussi ! La blâma-t-elle. Avec tes remarques qui visent toujours juste sans que je comprenne pourquoi mais… oui, c'est vrai, elle me _plaît_. Ça te va ?

Un rictus se forma sur les lèvres d'Éléonora.

\- Je te jure que le jour où tu trouves quelqu'un qui te plaît, continua son amie avec lassitude, je te le ferai payer de la même manière que tu le fais en ce moment. »

Éléonora ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

 _Ça, ça ne risque pas d'arriver…_

Elle ignorait encore à quel point elle avait tort.

Les deux femmes continuèrent leur conversation, comme si de rien n'était, alors qu'Emma suggérait l'idée qu'elle puisse parler à Archie Hopper, chose qu'El approuva complètement.

Plus elles avaient d'alliés dans cette ville, mieux c'était.

 _§§§§_

Il était midi passé quand Éléonora et Emma rencontrèrent Mary-Margaret Blanchard pour la première fois.

Leur but étant, à vrai dire, de savoir de quelle manière elles pourraient bien réussir à inscrire Maïa dans cette école, vue que leur but à toutes les trois était bel et bien de rester ici un certain temps.

(N'en déplaise à une certaine mairesse un peu trop glaciale pour son propre bien…)

Une fois les formalités définitivement terminées, la brunette ne put s'empêcher de sourire à Emma avec chaleur et fierté.

« C'est une bonne chose, je pense… que vous soyez restée pour Henry.

Emma haussa les épaules négligemment, comme si ce n'était rien, mais Éléonora constata rapidement que ce n'était en aucun cas le cas.

\- Dites-moi, demanda alors Emma à l'institutrice, revenant à ce qui la préoccupait depuis son arrivée en ville, depuis combien de temps exactement est-ce qu'Henry a cet… _intérêt_ pour les contes ? »

La jeune femme eut un léger sourire contrit.

« Depuis… un certain temps. En fait, c'est un peu de ma faute s'il est… _comme_ _ça_ , maintenant. C'est moi qui lui ait donné le livre de contes… Parce que je voulais qu'il ait un peu… d'espoir. Qu'il comprenne que les choses pouvaient s'arranger, et que les fins heureuses pouvaient être réelles, si on y croyait vraiment. »

Éléonora sentit un sourire cynique poindre sur ses lèvres.

Comment est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait bien trouver de _l'espoir_ dans des _contes_ _de_ _fée_ , là où un homme concluait des marchés pour enlever des enfants, où des parents abandonnaient leurs enfants et les laissaient presque crever de faim dans une forêt, où certains méchants finissaient les yeux crevés, ou forcés de danser dans des souliers maudits pour toujours, où une petite fille se faisait dévorée par un loup tout comme sa grand-mère ?

Quel genre de _réconfort_ pouvait-on possiblement trouver là-dedans ?

« Navrée de sembler vouloir vous contredire, mademoiselle Blanchard, se lança-t-elle alors, mais je doute fortement que, en dehors des versions Disney – et encore… - les contes de fée puissent vraiment être adaptés pour les enfants. Leur noirceur peut être parfois assez… _effrayante_. »

Elle frissonna.

Elle en savait personnellement quelque chose, elle avait _vécu_ là dedans pendant une très grande partie de sa vie.

Mary-Margaret ne se départit pas de son sourire.

« Ces version-là sont… différentes. J'espérais qu'Henry puisse pendant un temps s'y réfugier, avant de revenir à la réalité… Mais maintenant, il pense que tout le monde ici est un personnage de conte de fées…

\- Il pense que vous êtes quel personnage ? Demanda Emma avec intérêt. »

Se posant la même question, Éléonora regarda son interlocutrice plus attentivement, avant de poser à nouveau son regard sur Emma.

Puis elle pâlit brusquement, notant les similitudes entre les deux femmes, voyant les yeux verts d'Emma sur le visage de Mary-Margaret, voyant le sourire, voyant à quel point elles se ressemblaient.

Et soudain, elle sut.

Elle n'avait même pas besoin que l'autre femme leur réponde, en fait.

Elle savait.

 _Snow_ _White_ était en face d'elle.

 _Mais alors dans ce cas-là, où est passé son prince Charmant_?

Si la malédiction avait été lancée pour que Snow White soit malheureuse, cela n'était que pure logique qu'elle soit séparée de l'homme qu'elle aimait, se dit rapidement Éléonora.

Mary-Margaret eut un autre sourire, et pendant quelques secondes, Éléonora eut la très nette impression de voir Emma à sa place.

« Il pense que je suis la princesse Snow White, avoua-t-elle avec un léger rire. »

Elle ne vit pas le regard empli de tristesse que lui lança El, qui _savait_ que c'était _vrai_ , qui savait que sa fille était là, juste en face d'elle, tandis que la maudite n'en savait rien.

Éléonora n'essaya même pas d'imaginer la même situation lui arriver, d'imaginer être _séparée_ de Maïa.

Cela lui briserait le cœur, de toute évidence.

Le sourire d'Emma s'effaça alors aussitôt, et El la vit pâlir à son tour.

« Et vous ? Qui êtes-vous selon lui ? Demanda l'institutrice, ses yeux brillant d'excitation.

Emma eut besoin de quelques secondes pour répondre, le temps d'assimiler l'information, le temps que son esprit logique reprenne le dessus.

Elle lui envoya un sourire incroyablement forcé, que seule Éléonora reconnut comme tel.

\- Non, je… je ne suis pas dans le livre.

Mary-Margaret sembla la croire, avant de regarder Éléonora à son tour.

\- Et vous ? Demanda-t-elle poliment.

\- Pareil. »

Et c'est sur ces derniers mots que les trois femmes se quittèrent.

Alors qu'elles sortaient, et qu'Emma semblait plus chamboulée qu'elle ne voulait bien le montrer, Éléonora ne put s'empêcher de lui dire ce qu'elle pensait.

« Tu lui ressembles, tu sais.

\- Éléonora, s'il te plaît, _tais_ - _toi_. »

Et cela signifiait tout bonnement : _arrête de me donner de faux espoirs_.

Éléonora l'écouta, et se tut.


	7. Tout les sales coups sont permis

Chapitre 6 : Tout les sales coups sont permis.

 **RAR :**

 **Guest :** **Hé bien déjà elle a été élue et on la voit travailler dans la série...**

Cela n'empêcha pas néanmoins Éléonora de recommencer à parler quelques minutes plus tard.

« Je le pense tu sais… _Vraiment_. »

Emma se tourna vers elle, un air furieux sur le visage, alors qu'elles marchaient toujours.

« Qu'est-ce que ça change au juste ? Cracha-t-elle alors. Qu'est-ce que ça à voir avec le fait que cette femme _n'est_ _pas_ _ma_ _mère_ ? »

 _Bien sûr que si,_ pense Éléonora, et cela la surprend à peine en fait, qu'elle parvienne à y croire aussi facilement.

Elle a vécu à Neverland. Les différences d'âge non visibles entre deux personnes, le temps qui ne s'écoule plus, ça, elle connaît bien.

Que Mary-Margaret Blanchard puisse être la mère de sa meilleure amie ne la choque pas le moins du monde, en fait, c'est une idée qui lui plaît assez.

D'après ce qu'elle a compris, selon Henry, Snow et Charming ont abandonné leur fille pour qu'elle puisse un jour venir à Storybrooke, les trouver, et _les_ _sauver_. Ils ont fait ça _pour_ _elle_ , ce qui signifie qu'ils n'ont pas eu le choix.

Et donc, un jour, peut-être, Emma pourra enfin réussir à guérir de cette douleur de l'abandon qui la détruit depuis maintenant vingt-huit ans.

Quand elle saura que ses parents la voulaient vraiment, qu'ils l'aimaient, et que ça n'a jamais été ce qu'ils voulaient faire.

Enfin, avant ça, il faut qu'Emma réussisse à comprendre qui elle est.

À savoir la Sauveuse.

Et ça, ce n'était pas gagné.

 _§§§§_

Alors qu'elles retournaient tranquillement au Granny's, Emma décida de laisser Éléonora rentrer toute seule, ayant en effet pour projet d'aller voir Archie Hopper, le psy de son fils, afin de lui demander des informations sur Henry.

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de la jeune femme, quand son amie rentra dans sa chambre, brandissant avec fierté un dossier remplit de divers papiers.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-elle à Emma avec une pointe d'inquiétude, se doutant déjà de ce que l'objet devait probablement contenir.

Emma se mit à sourire.

 _Victorieuse._

Et le mauvais pressentiment de la jeune femme ne fit que s'aggraver de plus belle.

« Le dossier d'Henry !

\- Comment t'as fait pour l'avoir ? T'as forcé le cabinet d'Hopper pour t'en emparer et tu le lui as piqué ? Lui demanda-t-elle, mi-moqueuse, mi-sérieuse.

Emma roula des yeux, amusée.

\- Je n'ai même pas eu besoin de le faire… En fait, il me l'a donné quand je suis venu allé le voir… Il m'a dit que cela me permettrait de mieux comprendre Henry et ce par quoi il pouvait passer en ce moment… »

Éléonora sursauta, interloquée.

« Attends, _quoi_ ? Il a accepté de te laisser ce genre de truc ? Et le secret médical alors ? »

Emma haussa les épaules.

« J'imagine que pour cette fois-ci, il a bien voulu faire une exception.

Éléonora ne put s'empêcher de hausser un sourcil circonspect, qu'Emma ne vit bien évidemment pas, puisqu'elle s'était déjà dirigée vers sa propre chambre afin de lire en détail le dossier en question.

Quand, quatre heures plus tard, le shérif Graham débarqua dans la chambre de son amie, afin d'arrêter Emma, Éléonora ne put même pas dit qu'elle était surprise.

 _§§§§_

Okay, donc là, plus rien n'avait de sens.

Éléonora s'attendait bien à ce qu'un coup de ce genre leur arrive à un moment quelconque, après tout, cette fameuse reine lui semblait être le genre de personne à être prête à tout pour parvenir à ses fins.

Mais ça…

Ça dépassait l'entendement…

Parce que, de toute évidence, cela ne pouvait venir que de Regina.

A vrai dire, quand Graham était allé voir Emma, Éléonora ne s'était tout d'abord pas posée de question.

Elle avait vaguement écouté la conversation des deux représentants de la loi, sans trop y faire gaffe, sans vraiment comprendre ou se soucier de ce qu'ils se disaient, alors qu'elle étudiait un des plans de la ville et que Maïa lisait silencieusement à côté d'elle.

Et puis, d'un seul coup, sans explication, le ton était subitement monté, et Éléonora s'était alors rendue dans la chambre de son amie.

Elle fronça les sourcils, constatant que l'agent de police paraissait bien décidé à arrêter son amie, et une peur vieille et enfouie en elle refit alors surface : la peur de l'autorité, la peur de la loi, la peur de se faire prendre et de se faire arrêter, une peur qui avait disparu à partir du moment où elle avait commencé à travailler pour Johanne.

Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ?

« Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle, attirant l'attention des deux jeunes gens sur elle. »

Emma lui envoya un regard profondément agacé, qui devait certainement être plutôt adressé au type qui semblait avoir l'intention de la coffrer.

Il s'agissait de Graham, si Éléonora ne se trompait pas.

« Ce policier ici présent veut m'emmener au poste de police pour vol. Mais, tout comme je tente depuis au moins cinq minutes de lui expliquer, je n'ai absolument rien volé à _personne_ !

Éléonora haussa un sourcil étonné.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ?

\- Pardon ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour du shérif de lever les yeux au ciel face à l'obstination des deux femmes.

Il était là pour faire son boulot, point, rien d'autre, il n'avait pas à se justifier, merde !

« Bien… On reprend tout depuis le début. Archie Hopper m'a appelé tout à l'heure, pour me signaler que son office avait été cambriolé, et que le dossier d'Henry Mills avait été volé. Et il se trouve, et j'en suis sincèrement navré, qu'il vous accuse de ce vol. Il faut donc que vous me suiviez au poste. »

L'amie d'Emma fronça alors les sourcils.

« Mais… ça n'a aucun sens ! S'exclama-t-elle, estomaquée. Emma est venue elle-même me dire tout à l'heure qu'elle avait reçut le dossier en question des _mains même_ du psychiatre ! Et... est-ce que vous avez relevé des traces d'effraction au moins ? Ou quoi que ce soit qui démontrerait qu'Emma a effectivement agit illégalement ? »

Graham eut au moins la décence d'afficher un air gêné.

« Non, aucune, mais je crois en la bonne foi d'Archie, jamais il ne mentirait pour quelque chose _d'aussi grave_. Et puis, vous venez à peine d'arriver, pourquoi est-ce que vous nous ferions confiance, à vous, plutôt qu'à lui ?

\- C'est Regina, n'est-ce pas ? Cracha immédiatement Emma avec rancœur. Je viens à peine d'arriver, et voilà qu'elle veut déjà me chasser de cette ville ? La policière se mit à sourire. Elle ne l'emportera pas au paradis, c'est moi qui vous le dis. Et je ne compte pas abandonner aussi facilement. S'il vous plaît, dites-le lui la prochaine fois que vous la verrez...

\- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous voulez parler, nia alors le shérif, et le pire pour Éléonora, c'est qu'il semblait _sincère_. »

Mais elle approuvait Emma.

Cela ne pouvait venir que de Regina, pas vrai ?

Qu'avait-elle donc dit à Archie pour qu'il en vienne à dénoncer Emma pour un crime qu'elle n'avait pas commis ?

Graham se mit alors à soupirer, en constatant qu'on l'entravait _encore_ dans son travail (ce qu'elles pouvaient être obstinées tout de même), et décida de couper court à leurs protestations.

« Écoutez miss Cassidy, ajouta-t-il alors, je ne doute pas de votre bonne foi, mais votre amie ici présente va devoir venir avec moi. Miss Swan, je vais donc vous demander de me suivre au poste de police. »

Arborant toujours un air maussade, la policière s'exécuta alors, tandis que Éléonora, consciente que suivre son amie ne servirait pas à grand-chose, retourna dans sa chambre, et elle y constata que bien évidement, sa fille n'avait pas perdu une miette de la conversation.

« Qu'est-ce qui arrive à tata Emma ? Demanda innocemment Maïa, qui n'avait sans doute pas tout saisi.

Éléonora se força à sourire, serrant sa petite fille dans ses bras.

\- Ne t'en fais pas ma chérie, ce n'est qu'un malentendu, je suis certaines que cela sera réglé bientôt. »

Maïa ne ferait sa rentrée que la semaine suivante, de ce fait, pour lui changer les idées (et sachant déjà qu'elle ne pouvait pas encore aider Emma), Éléonora décida de sortir avec elle en ville après avoir envoyé un message à Mary-Margaret pour lui parler du... problème.

Pour être honnête, elle ne savait pas qui contacter d'autre, à part peut-être Archie (qui était en dehors de Mr Gold, Granny, Ruby, et Regina Mills littéralement la seule personne qu'elle connaissait vaguement dans ce foutu patelin...) pour l'engueuler et lui demander ce qu'était ce bordel.

Mouais, mauvaise approche, elle s'en doutait bien...

« Est-ce que tante Emma a fait quelque chose de mal ?

\- Je... je n'en sais rien mon ange, en réalité, je pense qu'on l'a piégée.

\- Mais... qui pourrait bien vouloir faire une chose pareille ? »

 _Hé bien, une méchante reine décidée à conserver sa malédiction intacte par exemple_...

« Aucune idée, mentit-elle, mais ne t'inquiète pas, elle sortira bientôt, ce n'est qu'une question de temps. »

Qu'est-ce que cette Regina s'imaginait faire exactement ?

Une fois la caution payée, la policière serait libre, et Éléonora savait d'ors et déjà que ce que la reine avait fait ne resterait pas impuni, et qu'Emma essaierait de se venger.

Et l'ancienne Lost Girl était tout à fait prête à l'aider dans cette tâche...

Oh, bien sûr, elle aurait aussi aimé pouvoir fuir de cette ville à toutes jambes, loin de son père et de tout ses mauvais souvenirs (il y en avait eu des bons aussi, elle le savait pertinemment, mais ils étaient tellement lointains et flous qu'elle s'en souvenait à peine à vrai dire), mais comment aurait-elle pu justifier sa fuite à Emma ?

Car oui, c'était fuir que de partir comme ça, maintenant en tout cas, alors qu'elle connaissait la vérité.

Et Éléonora Cassidy était certes beaucoup de choses, mais elle n'était certainement pas une lâche...

Une fois que la malédiction serait brisée, son père (enfin, sauf si ce n'était pas déjà le cas, ce qui était très probable) retrouverait la mémoire, et ce jour-là...

Elle ne savait pas encore ce qu'elle ferait.

Parler avec lui, lui révéler sa véritable identité, puis s'expliquer avec lui ?

Elle ne savait pas non plus si elle en aurait vraiment la force.

Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle l'avait perdu, cela faisait si longtemps qu'il l'avait _abandonnée_.

Et pourtant, ça faisait toujours aussi mal.

Même si elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas, chaque jour, à un moment de la journée, elle s'imaginait ce qui aurait pu être, comment aurait pu être les choses, si jamais il n'avait pas fait ce mauvais choix, s'il n'avait pas pris cette décision hâtive, s'il était venu avec elle, qu'il n'avait pas lâché sa main...

Comment aurait été sa vie, _leur_ vie si tout avait été différent ?

Seraient-ils tombés sur les Darling à un moment donné, comme elle l'avait fait ?

Et si oui, les auraient-ils accueillis ?

Rien n'était moins sûr.

Après tout, une enfant seule était plus facile à appréhender qu'une enfant et son père.

(Si elle avait su pour Malcolm et ce qu'il avait fait, elle aurait sûrement fait le parallèle avec la vie de son père...)

Et même s'ils les avaient acceptés, les choses se seraient-elles passées pareillement ?

L'ombre, son enlèvement à Neverland, et tout le reste ?

La seule différence aurait été qu'elle n'y aurait très certainement pas rencontré Hook puisque son père n'aurait pas tué Milah, et elle aurait été prisonnière plus tôt de Peter Pan et ses Lost Boy (ou elle serait morte noyée), et Maïa ne serait jamais née...

Les choses auraient-elles pires dans ce cas, cela se serait-il déroulé de cette manière ?

Elle ne le saurait jamais, de toute évidence.

Il y avait une autre question qu'elle se posait.

Aurait-elle jamais la force et la volonté de le pardonner ?

Et surtout...

Cela voudrait-il le coup ?

Avait-il un temps soit peu _changé_ depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu ?

Après tout, deux cents ans s'étaient passés...

Elle avait changé, évolué, alors peut-être... peut-être était-ce aussi son cas...

Malgré tout ce temps, toutes ces années, ses sentiments étaient toujours aussi conflictuels, et si une part d'elle-même voulait le pardonner, l'autre bouillonnait encore de colère et de haine à son égard.

Et le revoir ne l'avait pas le moins du monde aidée.

Elle secoua la tête, décidant de laisser ces « et si » et « peut-être » et « pourquoi pas » de côté.

La première étape était déjà de tenter de briser la malédiction, et elle le sentait déjà, ce ne serait pas une mince affaire.

El regarda alors sa montre, et constata qu'il était maintenant presque quinze heures, et qu'Emma ne l'avait toujours pas appelée, ce qui devait sûrement signifier qu'on ne lui avait pas encore rendu ses affaires.

Elle et sa fille avaient déjeuné peu de temps avant, et maintenant, elles se baladaient tranquillement dans la ville, sans vraiment faire attention d'où elles allaient.

« Maman, est-ce qu'on y entrer s'il te plaît ?

Éléonora, ne prêtant pas vraiment attention d'où elle et Maïa se trouvaient, leva la tête, et se figea brusquement en voyant devant ses yeux le nom de la boutique de Mr Gold qui s'affichait en grand.

Leurs pas les avaient menées, ironiquement, là où elle ne voulait justement _pas_ aller.

À moins que son subconscient ou son inconscient n'ait eu la bonne idée de lui faire passer un message...

Puis, elle posa finalement son regard sur sa petite fille.

Maïa ne savait rien, elle ne savait pas que son grand-père était juste à deux pas d'elle, et elle ne saurait jamais, avec un peu de chance...

Et ses yeux étaient tellement enthousiastes, brillaient de tellement d'étoiles, qu'El n'eut absolument pas le cœur de lui dire non.

Et ce même si cela allait être la première fois depuis deux cents ans qu'elle allait de nouveau parler à son père.

Une expérience qui se révélerait très certainement des plus déplaisantes...

Éléonora se força à sourire.

\- Bien sûr ma chérie... Ça m'a l'air d'être une chouette boutique, je suis sure que tu y trouveras bien de choses... Déclara-t-elle avec une assurance parfaitement feinte.

Elle glissa la main de sa fille dans la sienne (elle allait avoir besoin de soutien dans les minutes à venir, aussi minime soit-il, et ce même si Maïa n'avait aucune conscience de sa détresse, sentir sa main dans la sienne lui donnerait une chose à laquelle s'accrocher.)

Éléonora prit une profonde inspiration, et entra dans la boutique, suivie par Maïa.

« Et surtout, ne touche à rien sans en avoir la permission, d'accord ?

\- Promis maman ! »

 _A suivre..._


	8. L'atmosphère se refroidit

Chapitre 7 : L'atmosphère se refroidit.

 **RAR :**

 **Guest :** **Ah... Ben cette fic est pas vraiment centrée sur Regina c'est pour ça qu'on la voit pas vraiment souvent à la mairie...**

Éléonora s'était attendue à ce que son monde explose immédiatement en entrant dans la boutique.

Peut-être n'était-ce que la peur et l'anxiété qui parlaient ainsi, mais elle était de plus en plus persuadée que c'était l'issue la plus logique à ces retrouvailles.

Rumplestiltskin était le _Dark One_ , l'un des plus puissants, si ce n'était le plus puissant sorcier du monde, il ne pouvait pas _ne pas_ se souvenir de qui il était.

Elle pensait qu'une lueur de compréhension apparaîtrait dans son regard, et ce, dès son entrée dans la boutique, quand il la verrait de nouveau pour la première fois depuis deux-cents ans (son bref passage au Granny's ne comptait pas, il n'avait pas eu le temps de l'apercevoir), et que son monde s'effondrerait, de nouveau.

(Pour mieux se reconstruire après, qui sait...

Elle ne le saurait sans doute jamais.)

Mais rien, alors qu'elle entrait dans la boutique avec sa fille, rien ne se passa, l'ancien sorcier (qui disait monde sans magie disait également pas de pouvoirs magiques pour lui, et c'était une des rares choses qui réjouissait _réellement_ Éléonora...) se contenta de les saluer poliment elle et la fillette, avant de retourner à son travail.

Elle n'aurait su dire si elle était soulagée de ce constat, ou au contraire déçue...

Elle aurait pu lui dire directement la vérité, pensa-t-elle distraitement, lui révéler son identité, lui avouer qu'elle savait pour la malédiction, cela aurait facilité les choses pour tout le monde, de toute évidence...

Mais le risque que son père ne se souvienne pas du tout et la prenne pour une folle, ou pire, _soit du côté de Regina_ (elle n'avait pas pu réussir à lancer ce foutu sortilège sans son aide, et une partie d'Éléonora espérait sincèrement que c'était _pour elle_ qu'il était venu dans ce monde) était bien trop grand, et elle n'avait pas envie de mêler Maïa à tout ça de toute façon.

Cependant, il y avait une autre raison beaucoup moins noble à son silence...

Elle n'avait pas envie de souffrir à nouveau, ne voulait pas s'infliger une nouvelle fois cette douleur terrible, ne voulait tout simplement pas _en parler_ , surtout pas avec son père, de cet abandon dont elle ne s'était jamais remise, elle n'avait tout bonnement pas envie de le pardonner, pas maintenant, pas encore, pas alors qu'il l'avait _abandonnée_.

Oui, c'était un accident, c'est vrai, mais cet accident était l'un de ceux qui l'avaient brisée, qui avait presque fini par lui faire croire qu'elle ne serait jamais plus aimée ou _voulue_ par qui que ce soit, qu'elle ne serait jamais _suffisant_.

Parce que son père avait choisi le pouvoir au lieu de la choisir _elle_ , et qu'elle n'avait toujours pas guérit, que son cœur était encore en morceaux, qu'elle avait envie de lui hurler _pourquoi_ à la figure.

Et aussi parce qu'une des raisons qui faisait qu'elle avait peur d'être une mauvaise mère, même encore aujourd'hui, était justement _de sa faute_ à lui, parce qu'il l'avait laissée tombée dans le vide, qu'il avait tué sa mère, et parce que malgré tout ça, elle l'aimait encore, et c'était peut-être _ça_ qui lui faisait le plus mal.

Éléonora Cassidy était peut-être suffisamment courageuse pour ne pas fuir à toutes jambes loin de cette foutue ville, de cette malédiction, mais en ce qui concernait le fait de se confronter de nouveau à son père, hé bien...

C'était une autre histoire.

C'était arrivé deux-cents ans plus tôt, et pourtant, elle n'était toujours pas prête à lui parler face à face, à cœur ouvert, comme une adulte responsable, et ça la mettait en rage !

Contre elle-même, contre lui, contre sa mère, contre Hook, contre tout ceux qui l'avaient laissée tomber autrefois et avaient réduit sa confiance en elle-même, au point qu'elle soit finalement proche du néant jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre Johanne...

Elle était lâche, et elle le savait parfaitement, et ça la rendait _malade_.

Maïa méritait-elle vraiment d'avoir une mère comme ça ?

Non.

Pas le moins du monde.

La jeune femme ne sortit finalement de sa torpeur qu'en entendant les exclamations excitées de Maïa alors que cette dernière examinait tout les beaux objets que recelait la boutique.

Et en effet, cette dernière était emplie de nombreuses choses, et on pouvait se demander comment l'immortel avait réussi à accumuler tout ça.

La tête penchée sur son bureau, le Dark One ne remarqua pas un seul instant le regard empli de colère, presque _de haine_ qu'Éléonora posait sur lui.

Elle ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes, tentant de se calmer, sans grand succès.

Même si elle savait depuis au moins une journée que son père était là, non loin d'elle, elle ne s'y était toujours pas habituée, et elle sentait encore la rage et la colère bouillir en elle, chose dont Maïa ne se doutait absolument pas, elle qui n'avait aucune idée de ce qui était en train de se passer dans la tête de sa mère.

Pour réussir à ravaler sa rancœur et son amertume, ou du moins la dissimuler, temporairement, elle examina elle-même ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle, et elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en constatant que, très probablement, pas mal de ces objets n'appartenaient _définitivement_ _pas_ à son père.

Pas à la base en tout cas...

Les avait-il volés alors qu'il vivait encore dans l'Enchanted Forest ?

Les avait-il eus en passant des contrats ? Se demanda-t-elle, et en apercevant de loin un parchemin qui ressemblait à ceux qu'elle avait déjà vus autrefois, elle sentit un autre frisson glacé se saisir d'elle.

Ainsi donc, il n'avait jamais arrêté...

Ça n'aurait pas dû l'étonner, pas vrai ?

Même deux siècles n'avaient pas changé ses mauvaises habitudes.

En réalité, elle commença même à être un peu submergée par tout ce qu'elle voyait, les marionnettes, une chope ainsi que plusieurs pioches (Hey ho ! Hey ho ! Pensa-t-elle, et ça aurait pu être presque drôle, si ça n'avait pas été aussi terriblement _réel_ ).

Elle vit aussi un très beau mobile de licornes, ainsi qu'une lampe ( _Aladin_! Lui hurla intérieurement sa culture Disney...), un service à thé, une boule de cristal, une horloge, des baguettes magiques (celles des fées, sut-elle immédiatement), un magnifique diadème, une cape et...

Soudain, elle le vit.

Dans une des vitrines de la boutique trônait quelque chose qui, elle le savait, lui avait appartenu autrefois, un de ses jouets, qui semblait être là plus pour la déco qu'autre chose, et qui, elle le sentit immédiatement, n'était pas à vendre.

Elle se sentit gagnée par une émotion qu'elle n'identifia pas tout de suite, celle de savoir que son père, même s'il était maudit, _ne l'avait pas totalement oublié_ _e_.

C'était un bel endroit en tout cas, et elle aurait apprécié la visite, si elle n'en connaissait pas déjà en partie les détails les plus... macabres.

Si elle n'avait pas su ce que son père était autrefois, et était probablement encore aujourd'hui.

« Maman ! Finit par s'exclamer fortement Maïa, semblant s'être enfin fixée sur quelque chose, après avoir papillonné pendant quelques minutes, regarde ce que j'ai trouvé !

Gagnée par l'enthousiasme de sa fille, Éléonora s'autorisa à sourire, levant malgré tout les yeux.

\- Veuillez excuser ma fille, monsieur...

\- Gold.

 _Définitivement très approprié_...

 _\- ..._ monsieur Gold, elle peut parfois être très expansive quand elle est enthousiaste, et je suis désolée si jamais elle a dérangé le calme olympien de votre boutique.

L'homme se mit à sourire, avec un peu de mélancolie dans le regard, crut percevoir Éléonora.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, je sais comment sont les enfants... »

 _Oh que oui tu le sais, tu le sais même très bien_...

Elle se souvenait des moments de joie d'autrefois, d'éclats de rire, d'un temps qui ne reviendrait plus jamais, et elle fit tout pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer sur place.

Elle se força à sourire, avant de reporter son attention sur sa petite fille, qui semblait fixer avec fascination un des objets devant elle.

« Alors dis-moi ma chérie, qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé de beau ?

\- Ça ! Fit-elle en pointant l'objet du doigt, et sa mère pâlit instantanément. »

Une baguette magique, l'une de celles des fées, une baguette verte, plus particulièrement, bien inutile dans ce monde sans magie qu'était le leur.

El se demanda brièvement si il était encore possible de s'en servir, si jamais elles avaient conservé en elles un peu des propriétés magiques qu'elles avaient autrefois.

Après tout, monde sans magie ou pas, il en restait encore un peu ici, en un sens, entre le temps arrêté (ce qui n'était plus le cas depuis l'arrivée d'Emma), les mémoires effacées et le fait que personne ne pouvait sortir.

Un dégoût profond l'envahit, celui qu'elle ressentait depuis tellement longtemps envers la magie qu'elle en avait presque oublié quand cette haine l'avait envahie la première fois.

Mais ici, ce n'était qu'un bel objet, n'est-ce pas ?

Rien de plus.

Elle vit le regard de son père changer quelque peu pendant quelques secondes, montrant la rage et la haine, et soudain, elle sut.

 _Il se souvenait_.

Et il haïssait définitivement les fées maintenant, de toute évidence.

(Logique...

Il avait été plus facile de blâmer Rheul Gorn pour ce qu'elle avait fait – à savoir essayer de les aider – plutôt que d'admettre qu'il avait eu _tort_.)

Et il ne l'avait pas reconnue.

Elle tenta d'étouffer la tristesse, pour ne se concentrer que sur le soulagement que cette nouvelle lui procurait.

Elle était tranquille, au moins pour un moment.

Cette idée la rassura moins qu'elle ne l'aurait cru au premier abord.

« Oh... Une baguette magique c'est ça ? Alors quoi Maïa, tu veux jouer à la sorcière ?

\- Pas à la sorcière ! À la fée ! Affirma Maïa, les yeux brillants d'étoiles. Comme dans _Peter_ _Pan_ ! »

Éléonora blêmit alors d'autant plus, sentant la douleur des cicatrices qu'il lui restait se raviver brièvement.

« Si tu le dis...

\- Je veux être la fée Tinkerbell ! Et si j'ai cette baguette avec moi, mon costume sera juste parfait à Halloween ! Allez maman, s'il te plaît, dis oui ! Plaida-t-elle avec ses yeux du chat Botté qui faisaient presque toujours craquer Éléonora. »

La jeune femme lui ébouriffa les cheveux tendrement, avant de sourire pour de vrai.

« Très bien mon cœur, tu vas bientôt avoir la panoplie parfaite pour être une fée exemplaire... »

Elle vit le sourire ironique et cynique de Gold, et ne rajouta rien, ne voulant pas commencer un débat sur les fées, pas maintenant, pas alors que...

Ah oui c'est vrai, Emma était toujours enfermée, elle l'avait presque oubliée...

L'ancienne Lost Girl sursauta en sentant son téléphone vibrer à ce moment-là, et elle le sortit de son sac.

Elle haussa un sourcil surpris en constatant qu'elle venait de recevoir un message d'Emma, qui disait : _Je suis sortie. Mary-Margaret a payé ma caution_.

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« Voilà au moins une bonne chose de réglée... marmonna-t-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a maman ?

\- Emma vient d'être libérée...

\- Vraiment ? Super ?

\- Bien, Mr Gold, nous allons y aller ma fille et moi, fit-elle après avoir réglé l'achat de la vraie baguette qui n'en était plus vraiment une maintenant, je vous souhaite une bonne journée.

\- Je vous souhaite également une bonne journée, miss...

\- Miss Cassidy. Éléonora Cassidy. »

En sortant, tandis que Maïa sautillait partout, ravie de sa nouvelle acquisition, Éléonora tourna furtivement la tête pour regarder une dernière fois l'intérieur de la boutique, et son père par la même occasion.

Il ne la remarqua même pas, étant déjà retourné à ses occupations.

Elle laissa une larme rouler le long de sa joue, puis elle l'essuya, avant de remettre son masque d'impassibilité sur son visage, et de se diriger avec Maïa vers le poste de police, dont Emma venait à peine de sortir.

 _§§§§_

C'était la première fois en vingt-huit ans qu'il avait eu une cliente qui ne venait pas de Storybrooke.

Si il ne se trompait pas, c'était elle, la jeune femme qui était arrivée avec Emma Swan, il l'avait brièvement aperçue en se rendant au Granny's, mais ne lui avait prêté aucune attention, entièrement focalisé sur ses souvenirs retrouvés et sa future quête pour retrouver sa fille et se venger de Moe French.

Mais, maintenant qu'il l'avait vue pour la première fois, il ne pouvait pas se débarrasser d'une étrange impression.

Celle que, hé bien...

Elle ressemblait à ce qu'Isadora avait pu devenir...

D'un autre côté, la femme qui était devant lui encore quelques minutes auparavant était tellement _différente_.

Et en même temps, sa petite fille, si elle était encore vivante (elle l'était, elle _devait_ l'être, il le savait, il le sentait, sinon, cela signifiait qu'il aurait fait tout ça _pour rien_ , et qu'il n'avait absolument plus _aucune_ raison de se battre) avait forcément grandi, et changé, évolué, et...

Si c'était bien elle, ce n'était plus sa petite fille, et ce douloureux constat le rendit amer.

Tout cela était de sa faute (et celle de la fée Bleue, celle-ci non plus, il ne l'avait pas oubliée, elle aussi elle allait entendre parler de lui prochainement), il l'avait abandonnée, avait lâché sa main, avait hésité pendant seulement quelques secondes, mais c'était cette hésitation qui avait été fatale, qui avait tout détruit, tout ruiné.

Et surtout...

Il n'avait pas le moins du monde changé suite à sa disparition, alors qu'il le lui avait promis, et ça, c'était une autre promesse, un autre marché passé avec sa fille qu'il n'avait pas respecté.

Pendant ces deux derniers siècles (les vingt-huit dernières années ne comptaient pas), il n'avait absolument pas évolué dans le bon sens, comme elle l'aurait voulu, et il le savait très bien.

Il avait tué Milah, avait passé des marchés avec tellement de personnes, en avait manipulées et brisées tellement d'autres (le marché avec Cendrillon était en un sens le seul où il avait fait _exprès_ de perdre), et il était le responsable premier de la malédiction.

Sans oublier bien sûr ce qu'il avait fait à Regina...

Il avait fait tout cela en se donnant comme excuse _qu'il faisait_ _ça_ _pour sa fille_.

Oui, bien sûr, sauf que...

 _Ce n'était pas vrai_.

Ou du moins, ça ne changeait rien.

Il n'en avait jamais été à ce point _conscient_ qu'aujourd'hui.

Le fait de ne plus avoir la magie des Ténèbres en lui l'aidait à réfléchir plus clairement, surtout maintenant que les voix des autres Dark One n'étaient plus là pour le mettre sur la mauvaise voie.

(Ce qui ne l'empêcherait pas d'essayer de faire revenir la magie une fois la malédiction brisée afin de retrouver Isadora un jour...)

Malgré tout, il laissa de côté cette hypothèse quelques secondes plus tard, et ce, pour une simple et bonne raison.

Jamais sa fille ne serait venue volontairement dans un endroit où il se trouvait, il en était certain, pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait ?

Il était lui-même encore en colère contre son père pour l'avoir abandonné, même plus de deux siècles après, pas étonnant qu'elle le soit elle aussi.

Et il n'avait pas vu de surprise ou de choc apparaître sur son visage quand elle était entrée, donc soit elle ne le connaissait pas, soit elle savait parfaitement à quoi s'attendre.

En clair : même si il voulait sincèrement croire que sa fille était elle aussi venue à Storybrooke, il n'arrivait pas le moins du monde à _vraiment_ y croire.

Ce n'était qu'une inconnue, qui avait pu entrer à Storybrooke parce qu'Emma Swan était là pour lui permettre d'y pénétrer, venant elle-même de l'Enchanted Forest.

Rien de plus...

 _§§§§_

Emma avait de plus en plus de mal à comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Les dernières heures avaient été... un bordel sans nom.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette ville de fous exactement ?

Bon, d'accord, maintenant elle était libre, c'est vrai, mais ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'elle avait été traitée comme un criminelle par le shérif Graham durant son cours séjour en cellule (même si ce dernier avait été tout à fait courtois, il ne semblait pas croire le moins du monde à son innocence), et ce, à cause de Regina Mills.

Cette fois, c'était définitif, la mairesse et elle étaient _ennemies_.

Il fallait également qu'elle s'explique avec Archie sur ce qui l'avait amenée à être injustement enfermée.

En fait, sans l'intervention de Mary-Margaret, Emma savait pertinemment qu'elle serait très certainement restée bien plus longtemps en prison (en attendant qu'El ne vienne la chercher), et elle n'arrivait pas non plus à comprendre _pourquoi_ la jeune institutrice était venue pour l'aider.

Elle avait tout simplement dit qu'elle lui faisait confiance, qu'elle voyait une sorte de... familiarité en elle, et Emma avait maudit son pauvre cœur pour lui avoir fait stupidement espérer, pendant quelques secondes, que les paroles d'Henry puissent _être vraies_.

Il allait falloir qu'elle se fasse une raison...

Mary-Margaret. N'était. Pas. Sa. Mère.

Henry, quant à lui, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait craint, ne l'avait pas mal jugée pour son acte, et ce qu'elle avait fait ne l'avait pas éloignée de lui, c'était même plutôt l'inverse qui était arrivé, à son grand soulagement.

Il pensait qu'elle commençait à croire dans cette malédiction.

Hé bien, il avait _tort_.

« A votre avis, lui dit Mary-Margaret alors qu'elles sortaient du commissariat et qu'Emma venait à peine d'envoyer un SMS à Éléonora pour la prévenir, qui a bien pu vous faire ça ? »

Il y avait une autre chose qui réconfortait terriblement la policière.

L'autre femme croyait complètement en son innocence, malgré ses antécédents dévoilés depuis peu (Emma grinça des dents une nouvelle fois en se disant qu'elle aurait bien aimé foutre son poing dans la gueule de ce foutu Sidney...), elle croyait en sa bonne foi, et depuis El et Johanne, c'était arrivé si peu souvent qu'elle sentit une vague d'affection à son égard la traverser.

Si elle, Éléonora et Maïa restaient plus longtemps ici, avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait devenir leur alliée, et dans cette ville où elles ne connaissaient personne, ce n'était pas de trop.

« Regina, répliquèrent Emma et Henry en même temps, et Mary-Margaret ne put s'empêcher de pouffer légèrement de rire.

\- Quelle synchronisation, fit-elle alors, amenant un sourire sur le visage d'Emma. »

Les deux femmes continuèrent de discuter ensemble, des possibilités que pouvait offrir Storybrooke, sous le regard ravi d'Henry qui voyait avec joie sa mère et sa grand-mère enfin interagir ensemble, avant de devoir prendre la poudre d'escampette et rejoindre sa mère adoptive, afin que sa mère biologique n'ait pas plus d'ennuis à cause de lui.

« Emma ? S'exclama Éléonora Cassidy en arrivant finalement près de son amie quelques minutes plus tard. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Oui, je suis libre maintenant, tout va bien.

\- Tant mieux, tant mieux...

\- Où est-ce que vous étiez ?

\- A la boutique de Mr Gold, j'ai acheté quelque chose à Maïa pour Halloween... Du coup c'est réglé ?

\- Hé bien, lança Mary-Margaret avec hésitation, je crois qu'Archie ne compte pas porter plainte contre votre amie, alors... oui. »

 _Tout ça pour ça,_ pensa ironiquement Éléonora.

« Cette histoire n'a absolument aucun sens, marmonna la jeune policière. Merci à vous... Ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

Mary-Margaret fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Vous avez payé la caution d'Emma, alors que vous n'aviez aucune raison de le faire... Et vous êtes une des rares personnes de cette foutue ville à ne pas vouloir nous chasser d'ici. Alors oui, je pense que vous méritez amplement nos remerciements.

Pourquoi l'avait-elle fait, cela, Éléonora n'en avait aucune idée, mais une idée lui traversa l'esprit, une idée plutôt réconfortante, celle que la personnalité de Snow White, celle qui restait encore en Mary-Margaret Blanchard, savait inconsciemment qu'Emma était sa fille et qu'elle était une bonne personne.

Et qu'elle voulait juste aider sa fille.

\- Oh... Hé bien, je vous en prie. »

Alors qu'Emma et elle, ainsi que Maïa, se dirigeaient vers le Granny's, et même si cette histoire s'était en fin de compte bien terminée, Éléonora ne desserra pas les dents une seule fois de tout le trajet du retour.

Elle pensait entièrement ce qu'elle avait dit à Mary-Margaret.

Cette ville ne voulait pas d'elles.

Soit, mais si il y avait bien une chose dont elle était sure, c'était qu'elle et Emma ne se laisseraient pas chasser sans rien faire.

 _A suivre..._


	9. Nous ne partirons pas Jamais

Chapitre 8 : Nous ne partirons pas. Jamais.

 **\- Prompt of the day : Critique.**

 _Il va falloir que j'aille parler au plus vite à Henry,_ fut la première pensée d'Éléonora alors qu'elle, Emma et Maïa retournaient au Granny's.

Maintenant qu'elle savait de source sure que la malédiction était réelle, et qu'elle avait finalement pris conscience de la potentielle dangerosité de la reine (celle-ci était très certainement capable de faire _bien_ _pire_ que de simplement temporairement enfermer Emma en prison pour un crime qu'elle n'avait pas commis. Même si c'était pas mal niveau saloperie.), inutile pour elle de continuer à feindre l'ignorance.

La situation était plus que critique.

Elle se devait de jouer franc-jeu avec le gamin.

Et même si, comme elle le craignait, briser la malédiction risquait de faire revenir son père dans sa vie, sans qu'elle le veuille, hé bien, c'était un sacrifice qu'elle était prête à faire pour le bien de Storybrooke et de ses habitants.

Ainsi que pour Emma, qui méritait de retrouver sa famille et qui avait droit elle aussi à des réponses.

Mais, avant même que la jeune femme ait réellement le temps de réfléchir à un moyen d'approcher Henry sans éveiller les soupçons de Regina (pour que celle-ci ne réalise pas qu'elle savait la vérité), et sans qu'Emma ne soit présente elle non plus (afin qu'elle ne la prenne pas pour une folle), elle aperçut soudainement le visage de sa meilleure amie se décomposer.

Éléonora fronça les sourcils en réalisant que Emma était en train de discuter avec Granny's, que la discussion paraissait plutôt houleuse, même si la Sauveuse tâchait de rester la plus calme possible, et par la magie, cette mauvaise journée ne s'arrêterait-elle donc _jamais_ ?

« Et j'imagine que madame le maire s'est d'un seul coup rappelée de cette loi aujourd'hui même, comme par hasard, lança Emma à leur logeuse avec acidité, phrase qui fut la première qu'El entendit, occupée qu'elle était à envoyer Maïa dans la chambre qu'elles partageaient toutes les deux. C'est bien pratique pour elle...

Un air peiné apparut sur le visage de la vieille femme.

\- Je suis sincèrement navrée miss Swan, mais c'est la loi, et je suis obligée de l'appliquer.

Emma essaya de lui sourire.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, ce n'est pas vous que je blâme, mais Mme Mills. Hé bien, si cela vous est possible, je vous demanderais donc, s'il vous plaît, de bien contacter au plus vite cette chère Regina, pour lui signifier que je compte définitivement rester dans cette ville, d'abord pour Henry, mais aussi pour lui pourrir la vie, puisqu'elle est bien décidée de pourrir la mienne ! En fait, vous savez quoi, je le lui dirai moi-même !

\- Vous ne devriez pas le prendre comme ça...

\- Et comment suis-je censée le prendre exactement ? Je suis là parce qu'Henry m'a appelée à l'aide, tout ce que je veux, c'est lui apporter mon soutien, et elle est en train d'essayer de me chasser de la ville, alors qu'il a besoin de moi !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe exactement ? Demanda Éléonora, de nouveau perdue.

\- En plus de me foutre en taule pour pas grand chose et quelque chose que _je n'ai pas fait_ , la mère d'Henry a sorti aujourd'hui des tréfonds des livres de lois de Storybrooke une loi qui spécifie clairement le fait que les criminels n'ont pas le droit de séjourner au Granny's... Et elle a eu l'amabilité de rappeler l'existence de cette loi à notre charmante logeuse ici présente... Et je présume qu'il n'y a aucun autre hôtel dans l'entièreté de Storybrooke...

\- Malheureusement non...

\- De toute façon j'imagine qu'ailleurs non plus je n'aurais pas eu droit à une chambre...

Éléonora leva les yeux au ciel.

D'abord le shérif, maintenant ça...

Elles aussi elles étaient maudites ou quoi ?

\- Oh c'est pas vrai... murmura-t-elle, elle commence vraiment à dépasser les bornes là.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, rajouta Granny avant de s'esquiver. Vous avez une heure pour rassembler vos affaires et partir, après cela, je serai obligée de vous reprendre la chambre. Désolée que votre séjour à Storybrooke doive se terminer dans de telles conditions.

\- Je n'ai pas encore dit mon dernier mot ! Lança fièrement la policière à Granny.

\- Je n'en doute pas... Mais vous risquez d'être rapidement désappointée. Madame le maire n'est pas quelqu'un que vous voulez vous mettre à dos.

\- Peut-être... Mais elle non plus elle ne sait pas de quoi je suis capable. »

Les poings d'Emma étaient serrés, et Éléonora réalisa rapidement à quel point elle contenait sa colère.

Et ses larmes...

Les deux femmes entrèrent dans la chambre d'Emma, tandis que l'esprit d'Éléonora carburait à deux-cents à l'heure, sans doute comme celui d'Emma, alors qu'elles restaient toutes deux abasourdies par ce nouveau coup dur qui leur tombait dessus sans crier gare.

« Où est-ce que tu comptes aller si tu restes à Storybrooke ?

\- Je dormirai dans la voiture en attendant de trouver un appartement à louer... Ça au moins elle ne pourra pas m'empêcher de le faire.

\- Je viens avec toi !

\- Quoi ? Non, toi, tu restes là, c'est clair ?

\- Je ne t'abandonne pas !

\- Maïa a besoin de toi, donc tu restes avec elle, je saurai m'en sortir seule, ne t'en fais pas, je l'ai toujours fait... »

Éléonora se saisit alors des mains de son amie, en remarquant à quel point celles-ci tremblaient.

« Il y a autre chose Emma, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Et si elle y arrivait El ? Si elle arrivait à me chasser de cette ville ?

\- Qu'elle aille se faire voir, cette reine de pacotille ! S'exclama la fille de Rumplestiltskin sans même réaliser ce qu'elle venait de dire. Henry est ton fils, et il a besoin de toi, et il pense – à raison à mon avis – que sa mère est... néfaste, pas seulement pour lui mais pour la ville entière. Et je commence à partager son jugement. Et je pense que toi aussi.

\- Et si elle avait raison ? Et c'était _moi_ qui étais néfaste pour Henry ? »

Son amie leva les yeux au ciel.

« C'est des conneries... Emma, tu es quelqu'un de bien, et tu essaies de faire de ton mieux dans la situation de merde dans laquelle tu te trouves. Tout ce que tu veux, c'est aider Henry... Parce qu'il a besoin de toi. ( _Parce que tu es la Sauveuse_ , pensa-t-elle.) Allez, viens, je vais t'aider à emballer tes affaires, puis je vais aller tout expliquer à Maïa, et après, on ira chercher des annonces de locations d'apparts ensemble, d'accord ?

\- D'accord, lui répondit Emma en s'efforçant de sourire, et en séchant ses larmes naissantes. Merci El... D'être toujours là. Pour moi.

\- Y a pas de quoi Em... »

 _§§§§_

« Mais, pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle a fait ça ? Qu'est-ce que... qu'est-ce qu'Emma lui a fait ? Demanda la petit fille, désemparée et confuse. »

C'était la toute première fois depuis leur arrivée ici qu'elle devait expliquer à Maïa que tout n'était pas vraiment rose à Storybrooke, réalisa soudainement Éléonora.

Jusque là, elle avait à peu près réussi à laisser sa fille en dehors de tout ça, mais maintenant...

Ce n'était juste plus possible.

Mais comment expliquer toute cette histoire à une enfant ?

Comment lui expliquer tout les détails, comment le faire sans trop édulcorer la réalité, ou au contraire, risquer de la confronter à la froide dureté de celle-ci, comment le faire sans lui mentir ?

Le pouvait-elle seulement ?

Enfin, autant commencer par le début.

« Regina Mills est... C'est la mère d'Henry, et elle a peur qu'Emma ne le lui vole.

Maïa fronça les sourcils.

\- Mais... c'est stupide ! Lança-t-elle avec sa naïveté d'enfant. Déjà, on ne peut pas voler une personne, et ensuite... Jamais Emma ne ferait une chose pareille !

Éléonora eut un léger sourire attendri, avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux de sa petite fille.

\- Oui, je sais mon ange, je le sais tout aussi bien que toi... Mais Regina, elle, elle ne le sait pas.

\- Alors il faudrait qu'elle apprenne à connaître Emma et ça lui ferait comprendre qu'elle n'est pas une méchante ! S'exclama la fille de Hook avec une candeur désarmante.

 _Elle non, mais Regina en est une selon Henry_...

\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça ma chérie... Regina n'a manifestement pas envie de la connaître mieux, et après le coup de pu... Hum, le coup bas qu'elle lui a fait aujourd'hui, je crains qu'Emma n'en ait pas envie non plus.

La petite fille croisa alors les bras, boudeuse.

\- Elle est vraiment nulle ! Moi j'aurais bien voulu avoir Henry comme frère adoptif !

Éléonora sursauta, et cligna des yeux, estomaquée.

\- Que... attends, quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?

\- Ben si Emma et Regina se mettaient ensemble, on serait une famille, non ?

Ah...

Donc sa fille avait écouté et bien retenu ses insinuations, et en était passée aux conclusions immédiatement, d'accord.

C'était complètement rappé en tout cas...

\- Euh oui certes, mais... je pensais que ce serait une possibilité seulement _avant_ de réaliser que Regina était... quelqu'un de peu fréquentable.

\- Oh... fit-elle, déçue. Donc, Emma va être obligée de partir ?

\- Du Granny's, oui, mais par chance, Regina ne peut pas l'obliger à quitter Storybrooke, elle va donc rester avec nous, même si nous risquons de la voir moins souvent, je te préviens.

\- C'est vraiment nul !

\- Oui mon cœur, c'est certain... Mais ne t'en fais, ta tante et moi n'allons pas nous laisser abattre.

\- Moi non plus... Moi aussi je vais me battre contre elle ! Et elle comprendra très vite que les Swan et les Cassidy ne se laissent pas faire !

\- Oh ça, je n'en doute définitivement pas... »

 _§§§§_

« Où est Maïa ?

\- Je l'ai confiée à une baby-sitter, j'avais regardé les petites annonces à ce sujet peu de temps après notre arrivée, juste au cas où... J'ai bien fait apparemment. Elle s'appelle Eliza Slippers, et elle vient tout juste d'arriver pour garder Maïa, elle a l'air gentille.

\- Très bien, je me sens plus sereine en sachant que Maïa n'est pas toute seule. »

Les deux femmes commencèrent alors leurs recherches, allant tout d'abord à la seule agence immobilière de la ville, histoire de se renseigner un peu, et Éléonora manqua tomber à la renverse en voyant qui se trouvait devant elle.

Une jeune femme blonde qu'elle connaissait très bien.

 _Tinkerbell_?

Ce... ce n'était juste pas possible.

Blue et son père, c'était parfaitement logique, l'un était l'un des responsables de la malédiction et était venu ici volontairement, et l'autre, ben...

Elle pouvait pas spécialement quitter l'Enchanted Forest, vu qu'il n'y avait plus beaucoup de bidules ou d'artefacts magiques pour s'en échapper, étant donné que le haricot magique qu'elle avait utilisé était apparemment l'un des derniers.

Quant à Smee (qui était la seule personne issue de son passé qu'elle avait revu autrement), ça pouvait avoir une certaine logique, vu que Hook et l'équipage avaient contracté un marché avec Peter Pan (ouais, ça faisait toujours aussi mal, même des années après...), les termes du marché pouvaient peut-être inclure le fait de pouvoir partir de Neverland.

Et de fil en aiguille, sans doute peu de temps après son arrivée (connaissant Peter, il n'avait pas dû les laisser partir tout de suite...), il avait dû être pris dans la malédiction.

Mais en ce qui concernait Tinkerbell, cela ne pouvait pas fonctionner selon cette logique, pour la simple et bonne raison que Peter Pan n'avait absolument _aucune raison_ de la laisser partir.

Et cela signifiait aussi autre chose, une chose à laquelle elle avait tâché de penser le moins possible, à savoir que...

Il y avait un fort risque que Hook se trouve lui aussi en ville.

En fait, maintenant qu'elle y pensait plus longuement...

Peut-être même que... tout les habitants de Neverland avaient été pris dans la malédiction en fait !

Donc si ça se trouve, Peter était là lui aussi !

Si c'était le cas, elle était sérieusement dans la merde, _vraiment_.

Maudit ou pas, Pan resterait toujours un connard...

Elle resta tétanisée pendant quelques secondes, perdue entre joie, tristesse et terreur (elle avait retrouvé Tinkerbell, mais celle-ci l'avait oubliée, et la perspective de revoir son ancien bourreau la terrifiait), jusqu'à ce qu'Emma finisse par lui demander si elle allait bien.

« Oh... Oui, oui, bien sûr, je suis désolée, dit-elle à la fée en face d'elle, je vous ai prise pour quelqu'un d'autre, et ça m'a un peu déstabilisée.

Pendant quelques secondes, elle espéra, stupidement, que Tinkerbell la reconnaîtrait, mais rien n'apparut dans son regard, aucune lueur de compréhension, nada, tout comme quand elle était dans la boutique de Mr Gold.

Tinkerbell lui sourit.

\- Ne vous en faites pas... Je m'appelle Rose Faye, et je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Storybrooke...

\- Tout le monde n'a pas l'air d'être de votre avis, ironisa Emma.

\- Ah je vois... Vous êtes Emma Swan, n'est-ce pas ? Votre... querelle avec la mairesse est connue de tous en ville.

\- Ça, c'est rien de le dire...

\- Et vous êtes ?

\- Éléonora Cassidy... Emma et moi nous cherchons un appartement dans lequel elle pourrait résider, maintenant que Mme Mills l'a chassée du Granny's.

\- Je vais voir ce que nous avons de disponible. »

Elles passèrent l'heure suivante à chercher quelque chose qui pourrait leur convenir, mais rien ne fut trouvé, trop loin, trop petit, trop cher, bref, elles quittèrent l'agence en grinçant des dents, tandis qu'El essayait à grand-peine de se remettre de ces retrouvailles.

La jeune femme se sentait étrangement... vide.

Comme si une part d'elle-même essayait de repousser le plus loin possible le concept de : « tout ceux que j'ai connus ou presque autrefois sont non loin de moi et m'ont oubliée », comme si le simple fait d'y _penser_ rendrait tout cela beaucoup _trop réel_.

Comme si tout ce qu'elle essayait de faire, là tout de suite, c'était évacuer la douleur qu'elle risquait de ressentir si elle pensait trop à ce qu'elle avait perdu.

Elle ne voulait pas s'effondrer, pas tout de suite, pas devant Emma...

Elle ne voulait tout bonnement _pas_ y penser.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda Emma, maussade.

\- Aucune idée, qu'est-ce qu'on a d'autre comme option ? Je veux dire, si on ne trouve rien à louer à Storybrooke ? Tu ne vas tout de même pas continuer à dormir dans la voiture, merde !

Emma haussa les épaules.

\- J'essaierai de louer une chambre dans un hôtel à proximité de la ville pour la nuit, tout simplement.

\- Tu plaisantes j'espère ? S'exclama Éléonora. Storybrooke est un putain de trou perdu, on l'a bien vu en arrivant, il n'y a aucun hôtel à des kilomètres à la ronde, et il est hors de question que tu fasses le trajet matin et soir, tu vas t'épuiser à ce train-là ! Et à terme, tu finirais par partir. Ce serait laisser Regina gagner ! Sans compter que si on reste à Storybrooke et qu'on ne rentre pas à Boston, ce qui est une option raisonnable, il va bien falloir qu'on se trouve un job à un moment ou à un autre, et si tu es tout le temps sur les routes, ce sera difficile pour toi d'assurer.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, tu as raison... Mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire alors ?

\- Je... je n'en sais rien.

\- Vous avez l'air d'être perdues, est-ce que je peux vous aider ? »

Les deux jeunes femmes se figèrent, surprises, avant de reconnaître Mary-Margaret Blanchard.

« Oh, à part si vous avez un appartement ou un studio de libre à nous louer qui se trouverait par hasard dans le coin à un prix pas trop cher, je ne pense pas non, répondit Emma, sur la défensive, et presque agressive. Excusez-moi, fit-elle immédiatement après, vous n'avez pas à subir les conséquences des actions de Regina Mills, vous n'y êtes pour rien.

\- Que c'est-il encore passé ?

\- Elle a viré Emma du Granny's... Et maintenant, nous cherchons une chambre pour elle ailleurs, et nous avons fait chou blanc jusque là... Pour dire vrai, nous sommes un peu à court d'idées pour l'instant.

\- Ah oui, je comprends... »

Un air pensif apparut sur le visage de l'institutrice.

« Je... peut-être que je pourrais vous aider ?

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui ! Mon appartement est suffisamment grand pour vous accueillir, puisque vous avez besoin de vous loger. Je pourrais vous loger chez moi, si cela vous convient.

\- Vous feriez ça pour moi ? Demanda Emma, interloquée, et guère habituée à ce que les gens fassent preuve de gentillesse à son égard. Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je pense que vous êtes la meilleure chose qui soit arrivée à Henry depuis longtemps... Depuis votre arrivée, je l'ai vu sourire et être plein d'entrain, bien plus qu'il ne l'a jamais été avant... Et j'ai envie que ça continue. Et aussi parce que j'ai le sentiment que vous êtes une bonne personne.

\- Hé bien, je... merci beaucoup à vous. J'accepte votre proposition, miss Blanchard.

\- Appelez-moi donc Mary-Margaret...

\- Merci infiniment Mary-Margaret, déclara Éléonora, vous nous enlevez une grosse épine du pied.

\- Maintenant que j'y pense... vous et votre fille pourriez aussi venir... je veux dire, j'ai suffisamment de place chez moi, et ça vous éviterait d'être séparées toutes les trois. »

En entendant ces mots, Éléonora sentit la gratitude l'envahir, et elle sut que, si cette femme était vraiment la mère d'Emma, alors oui, son amie avait beaucoup de chance.

Cela ne fit que renforcer son désir de briser la malédiction.

Cette femme ne méritait certainement pas cette vie misérable.

Aucun d'eux ne la méritait.

« Je... merci, vraiment, répondit Emma, les larmes aux yeux, des trémolos dans la voix, comme semblant prête à serrer la brunette dans ses bras. »

 _C'est ta mère._

 _Elle_ _est_ _ta famille_.

 _Et tu ne le sais toujours pas._

 _Et ce n'est pas juste._

Et, pendant quelques absurdes secondes, elle fut subitement _jalouse_ d'Emma.

Parce que, même si c'était avec vingt-huit ans de retard (c'était toujours mieux que deux-cents...), bientôt, avec un peu de chance, elle aurait de nouveau sa famille à ses côtés.

Encore que...

Où était donc son père ?

(Encore une question qu'elle devrait poser à Henry quand elle le reverrait...)

La jalouser n'avait juste pas de sens, elles avaient toutes deux vécu seules, abandonnées, _orphelines_ , véritables Lost Girls, devant se débrouiller par elles-même, sans rien ni personne pour les guider.

Retrouver ses parents n'effacerait pas toutes ses années de souffrance, tout comme revoir son père ne l'avait pas fait pour Éléonora quand elle avait revu Rumplestiltskin.

Emma aurait toujours mal, tout comme elle, quels que soient les efforts de ses parents pour essayer de défaire ce qui avait été et le remplacer par ce qui aurait pu être et ne serait jamais...

Mais au moins, elle avait désormais la quasi-certitude que Mary-Margaret était quelqu'un de bien.

Cela n'effaçait rien, cela ne compensait rien, certes.

Mais c'était un bon début, elle devait le reconnaître...

 _A suivre_...


	10. La famille, c'est toujours compliqué

Chapitre 9 : La famille, c'est toujours compliqué.

\- **Collectionner les POP : Fée Clochette :** **Les ailes : Écrire sur un veela ou sur un personnage qui a des ailes sans le savoir**

 **-** **Défi des belles paroles :** _ **#5 Je ne suis pas antisocial. Je suis socialement sélectif, il y a une énorme différence.**_

 **-** **Petits prompts à la pelle :** **49\. "Excusez-moi. Je dois aller faire un scandale."**

 **-** **Si tu l'oses : 22. Les années 1960.**

 **-** **Prompt of the day : Informations personnelles.**

 **-** **Toujours plus : Fusionner** **5** **défis.**

Dire qu'Eliza Slippers avait eu une vie compliquée aurait été un bel euphémisme...

Sa vie, pour résumer, était un putain de bordel.

Déjà, tout comme Emma Swan (non pas qu'aucune des deux femmes n'en ait réellement conscience, puisqu'elles ne se connaissaient pas le moins du monde), elle avait été abandonnée par ses parents lorsqu'elle était adolescente, puis ceux-ci étaient morts, et elle avait été confiée à sa tante Clara, qui elle-même avait fini par mourir quelques années plus tard.

À cause de ses dettes, la maison dans laquelle elles vivaient toutes deux avait été hypothéquée, et Eliza, qui avait ensuite fait une grave dépression, était alors tombée dans la drogue, et désormais, âgée de vingt-cinq ans, si elle était désormais totalement clean, le fait est que son image d'ancienne camée lui collait toujours à la peau.

Pas la meilleure façon de commencer dans la vie quoi...

La jeune femme était plutôt mal vue en ville, à cause de son passé, et elle subsistait difficilement, survivant grâce à ses maigres économies, aux quelques petits boulots qu'elle parvenait à obtenir (même si, à dire vrai, personne ou presque à Storybrooke n'avait envie de l'embaucher) et il faut bien le dire, grâce à de petits larcins qu'elle se voyait bien forcée de commettre pour survivre.

Elle ne vivait pas dans la rue, squattant la maison dans laquelle Ava et Nicholas Zimmer vivaient également, se comportant comme une sorte de mère de substitution à leur égard, les petits ayant complètement abandonné l'espoir de retrouver leur père un jour.

Elle avait aussi une vie sociale complètement inexistante, ayant du mal à interagir avec les autres, et le fait est qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment une très bonne image d'elle-même.

La camée, la ratée, la bonne à rien, voilà ce qu'elle était aux yeux des autres, et à ses propres yeux également, et elle avait fini par croire qu'elle ne valait pas grand-chose, qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose non plus.

On disait d'Eliza qu'elle n'aimait pas les gens.

Non pas que les gens la connaissaient particulièrement bien, puisque personne ou presque n'avait réellement fait l'effort de s'intéresser à elle de près ou de loin, depuis que sa tante était morte, Ava et Nicholas étant les seules exceptions.

Elle avait dit une fois :

« Je ne suis pas antisociale. Je suis socialement sélective, il y a une énorme différence. »

Ça résumait bien la jeune femme, enfermée sous une carapace que personne n'avait encore réussi à briser.

Le fait est que le coup de fil d'Éléonora Cassidy fut une véritable bénédiction pour elle, ni plus, ni moins.

Encore en pyjama à ce moment-là, étant dans unesévère phase de déprime, et n'ayant de toute façon pas beaucoup de choses à faire, elle avait violemment sursauté en entendant son téléphone portable sonner, peu habituée à ce qu'on l'appelle.

Enfin, sauf lorsqu'il s'agissait de mauvaises nouvelles...

Bref, toujours est-il que c'est le cœur battant qu'elle avait décroché, ne reconnaissant pas le numéro, et craignant déjà le pire, tandis que les deux enfants (qui avaient fini leur journée de cours) écoutaient eux aussi, au moins aussi pétrifiés qu'elle.

« Allô ? Avait alors lancé Éléonora à l'autre bout du fil. Vous êtes bien Eliza Slippers, n'est-ce pas ?

Tentant de calmer sa voix tant bien que mal, la jeune femme avait nerveusement passé sa main dans ses cheveux pour se calmer.

\- Oui, c'est bien moi, en effet... »

Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Faillit-elle ajouter.

Elle avait presque pu littéralement sentir le soulagement de la femme qui l'appelait.

« Oh, parfait, tant mieux... Vous faites bien du baby-sitting, je ne me trompe pas ?

Eliza cligna des yeux, surprise.

Cela faisait littéralement des mois que personne ne l'avait engagée pour garder des enfants, au point où elle avait presque pensé à faire supprimer son annonce.

Apparemment, elle avait bien fait de ne pas le faire...

\- Je... oui, effectivement.

\- J'aurais besoin de quelqu'un pour garder ma fille, pendant une heure ou deux si c'est possible. Est-ce que vous êtes disponible ? »

Elle se regarda elle-même et ne put s'empêcher de grimacer.

Pas dans l'immédiat en tout cas...

Sauf qu'elle avait besoin de ce travail, c'était une opportunité qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de refuser.

« Oui, évidement, bien sûr, je... bégaya-t-elle, essayant de rester un tant soit peu assurée. À quelle heure et où ?

\- D'ici trente minutes, et je loge au Granny's, chambre 17...

Un immense sourire dévora alors le visage d'Eliza.

Elle... c'était réellement en train d'arriver, pour de vrai.

Quelqu'un. Était. En. Train. De. Lui. Proposer. Un. Travail.

Un vrai travail.

Elle faillit se mettre à hurler de joie.

\- Je serai là, promit-elle, ne réalisant pas encore vraiment ce qui lui arrivait.

\- Merci beaucoup. »

Puis, Éléonora raccrocha, et Eliza se tourna vers les deux enfants, qui arboraient eux aussi un énorme sourire.

Ils hurlèrent alors de joie tout les trois.

« C'est génial Eliza ! S'exclama alors Ava.

\- Oui Eliza, bravo, peut-être que ça veut dire que tu vas pouvoir remonter la pente maintenant. »

Son euphorie se calmant plutôt rapidement, tandis qu'elle remettait les pieds sur terre, elle trouva malgré tout la force de sourire au petit garçon.

Elle ne comptait pas vraiment là-dessus, en vérité.

Ce ne serait qu'une solution provisoire, rien de plus, ça n'irait sans doute pas plus loin qu'un travail d'une heure ou deux, et même si cette femme la réengageait plus tard, ce n'était pas ça qui allait la faire sortir la tête de l'eau.

Mais il était hors de question qu'elle partage ses craintes avec Nicholas.

« Je l'espère en tout cas... »

Ça au moins, ce n'était pas un mensonge.

 _ _§§§§__

Elle prit une douche rapide, se sécha les cheveux, et, une fois habillée et donc changée, elle sortit de « chez elle », sous les encouragements des deux enfants.

Elle avait rarement été aussi nerveuse qu'à cet instant précis, excepté peut-être quand elle réalisait qu'il lui faudrait voler quelque chose pour elle et les petits si elle voulait qu'ils tiennent jusqu'à la fin du mois.

Mais là, c'était totalement différent.

Eliza tenta tant bien que mal de rester calme, pour faire bonne figure face à la mère et sa fille, et si elles connaissaient ne serait-ce que le dixième de sa réputation, ça risquait d'être compliqué...

Dix minutes plus tard, elle entrait à l'intérieur du restaurant, et elle dût également subir les regards inquisiteurs des clients, et, si Granny et la serveuse Ruby la saluèrent poliment, ce fut malgré tout avec une certaine froideur, ce qui n'étonna pas le moins du monde Eliza.

Mais bon, ce n'est pas comme si elle n'y était pas habituée...

Toujours aussi stressée, elle frappa à la porte de la chambre 17, et fut accueillie par le sourire amical d'Éléonora Cassidy, ce qui était... plutôt dépaysant, elle n'allait pas le nier.

« Bonjour Eliza... Vous êtes bien Eliza ? Cette dernière hocha la tête, et Éléonora lui sourit de plus belle, avant de lui serrer la main avec enthousiasme. Je suis Éléonora Cassidy. Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer.

\- Moi de même.

\- Vous me sauvez la mise sérieusement, merci beaucoup. »

C'est vous qui me sauvez la mise vous voulez dire...

« Oh mais... je vous en prie.

\- Bien. Je vous présente ma fille Maïa, je ne peux pas rester et il est hors de question que je la laisse toute seule, j'ai dû donc trouver une solution en catastrophe. Navrée de vous avoir appelée à la dernière minute, la prochaine fois, j'essaierai de mieux m'organiser.

Eliza sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine, et elle ne put empêcher l'espoir de l'envahir.

La prochaine fois ?

C'était... tout bonnement inespéré.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai eu le temps de m'organiser également, vous n'avez pas à vous en vouloir pour ça...

\- Maman ? Demanda Maïa.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon cœur ?

\- Tu vas trouver un moyen pour que tata Emma reste ici, pas vrai ?

\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas, on arrivera à trouver quelque chose, il n'est pas dit que la famille des Swan et des Cassidy se laissera chasser sans combattre.

\- Que vous arrive-t-il ? Enfin, si cela n'est pas trop indiscret, bien sûr. Et à part s'il s'agit d'informations personnelles. Évidement.

\- Oh, après tout, la ville sera bientôt au courant de tout... Si ce n'est pas déjà le cas... Mon amie Emma est la mère biologique d'Henry Mills, et sa mère adoptive tente de la chasser par tout les moyens, elle l'a piégée pour qu'elle se fasse coffrer, et maintenant, elle ne peut plus résider au Granny's... Emma et moi nous allons chercher un appartement où elle pourrait se loger.

\- Je vois... hé bien, bonne chance à vous.

\- Merci. Allez, à tout à l'heure ma chérie, fit-elle en embrassant le front de sa fille, et surtout, sois sage.

\- Promis maman. »

Éléonora sortit, et Eliza se dit que c'était la première fois depuis longtemps que quelqu'un lui faisait réellement confiance.

 _ _§§§§__

Les deux heures suivantes passèrent à une vitesse éclair, Maïa étant une enfant très facile à garder, très calme et sage comme une image, et pendant ces deux heures, Eliza ne pensa pas une seule fois à ses propres problèmes.

Lorsqu'Éléonora finit par revenir, elle sembla très satisfaite du travail d'Eliza, et celle-ci prit l'argent qu'elle lui donna avec les mains tremblantes.

« Est-ce que vous avez trouvé ce que vous vouliez ?

\- Oui ! L'institutrice d'Henry va nous héberger toutes les trois, c'est bien, ça fera les pieds à la mairesse. »

Puis, entendant un bruit de voix venir d'au dehors, Éléonora reconnut très rapidement celle de Regina, et comprit que celle-ci allait bientôt entrer dans le Granny's, sans doute pour savourer ce qu'elle croyait être sa future victoire.

L'ancienne Lost Girl sentit un sourire satisfait se dessiner sur son visage.

Cette garce ne perdait rien pour attendre.

Elle prit une grande inspiration, et, toujours souriante, déclara à Eliza :

« Excusez-moi. Je dois aller faire un scandale. Bonne journée. »

Ce n'était qu'une façon de parler, bien évidement, et, alors qu'Eliza partait, Emma monta les escaliers, aidant son amie et sa nièce à emballer toutes leurs maigres affaires (qui ne pesaient pas très lourd), et les deux femmes ainsi que la petite fille descendirent.

Regina se trouvait là, bien évidement, et elle souriait.

« Oh, fit-elle avec un air faussement peiné. Ainsi donc, vous nous quittez déjà ? À croire que l'atmosphère de Storybrooke ne convient pas à tout le monde...

\- Atmosphère, je t'en foutrais de l'atmosphère moi... marmonna Emma.

Éléonora se para alors de son sourire le plus acide et hypocrite.

\- Oh non, ne vous en faites pas madame le maire, ce n'est pas dans nos projets, pas encore... En réalité, Emma, ma fille et moi, nous comptons rester ici le plus de temps possible, tant qu'Henry aura besoin de notre aide en tout cas, lança-t-elle, une pique clairement adressée à la reine, dont le visage se raidit sous l'attaque. D'ailleurs, nous allons loger chez l'institutrice de votre fils, Mary-Margaret Blanchard, qui a eu la gentillesse de nous accueillir chez elle. »

Le visage de Regina se tordit de fureur, montrant encore toute la haine et la rancœur qu'elle ressentait contre Snow White.

 _Que vous a-t-elle donc fait pour que vous la haïssiez autant majesté_?

Mais cela ne dura qu'un temps, et la mairesse sut remettre rapidement sur son visage le masque de politesse qui, à force, lui collait à la peau.

« Vous m'en voyez ravie... mentit-elle.

\- Vous êtes une méchante madame ! S'exclama alors Maïa, avant de suivre sa mère et sa tante, sans rien ajouter d'autre, ne voyant pas le choc et la tristesse apparaître dans le regard de Regina, avant que celle-ci ne les fasse disparaître quelques secondes plus tard. »

Une fois dehors, les deux femmes ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

 _§§§§_

Beaucoup de choses avaient changé depuis le moment où elle vivait encore dans les années 60, se disait Éléonora.

Elle avait beaucoup changé en tout cas.

Il était rare qu'elle repense à cette période de sa vie, mais depuis son arrivée à Storybrooke, son passé ne cessait de la hanter, encore et encore...

Maintenant qu'elle, Emma et Maïa s'étaient pour de bon installées chez Mary-Margaret (et qu'elles attendaient de recevoir leurs dernières affaires en provenance de Boston), et puisqu'elle n'avait rien à faire, El avait décidé de se balader un peu dans Storybrooke.

Et ses pas l'avaient menée là où travaillait Tinkerbell.

Son amie, la fée, celle qui l'avait sauvée des ténèbres et de l'enfer autrefois.

Celle qui l'avait oubliée, qui avait oublié Blue, qui avait oublié qui elle était.

Qui était une fée, et qui ne l'était plus...

Oui, Tinkerbell (enfin Rose) avait des ailes, mais elle n'en savait rien...

Déjà même à l'époque de Neverland, pauvre fée déchue, elle n'en avait plus, mais au moins, elle savait qui elle était.

Son amie lui manquait terriblement, et c'est le triste souvenir de cette fée qui ne savait plus voler qui la poussa à aller parler à Henry, qui se trouvait dans son « château ».

Oui, elle le savait désormais.

Il était temps que les choses changent enfin à Storybrooke.

 _A suivre_...


	11. Je veux passer un marché

Chapitre 10 : Je veux passer un marché.

 **\- Si tu l'oses : 26. Italie.**

 **\- Collectionner les POP : POP Clochette : Un chignon : Écrire sur Minerva McGonagall ou sur un personnage qui a une coupe sévère.**

 **-** **Défis des belles paroles :** _ **#34 Ma patience s'arrête ou mon va te faire foutre commence.**_

 _ **\- Petits Prompts à la Pelle : 30. "Euh attends, c'est à moi. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!"**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Le défi des**_ _ **45 citations d'Hunger Games : 11.**_ _ **«**_ _ **On ne peut pas revenir en arrière. Alors, autant nous accommoder de ce que nous avons. »**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Le défi des 200 citations de Contes des royaumes :**_ _ **53\. Et [elle] arriva.**_

 **-** **Toujours plus : Fusionner 6 défis.**

 _Et elle arriva_ _a u château quelques minutes plus tard, Emma lui ayant confié où Henry partait se réfugier quand il ne voulait pas voir sa mère_ _adoptive._

 _Il était maintenant_ _presque_ _dix-neuf heures, et il faisait presque nuit,_ _et vraiment, la jeune femme était pas loin de penser que le gamin méritait sérieusement une bonne paire de claques pour oser fuguer aussi régulièrement de chez lui, au risque d'inquiéter sa mère, méchante reine ou pas..._

 _Le petit garçon était encore avec son livre, et Éléonora n'était à vrai dire même pas surprise._

 _« Est-ce que tu as au moins dit à ta mère où tu étais ?_

 _Henry haussa les épaules._

 _\- Non, l'idée c'est justement qu'elle ne trouve pas ma cachette._

 _La jeune femme avait soupiré, avant de poser son sac et de s'asseoir à côté de l'enfant._

 _\- Tu sais Henry, je pense que tu es un petit peu trop dur avec ta mère, je ne pense pas qu'elle mérite que tu la traites de cette manière, et..._ _Euh attends, c'est à moi. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_ _S'exclama-t-elle en l_ _e_ _voyant_ _farfouiller dans son sac qui était à moitié ouvert. T'es toujours aussi sans gêne_ _toi_ _dis-moi,_ _marmonna-t-elle, blasée. »_

Et, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui reprendre ses affaires, elle le vit extirper quelque chose du sac.

La baguette magique (si c'en était bien une, ce dont elle ne doutait absolument pas) qu'elle avait acheté quelques heures plus tôt.

Henry se figea, tout comme Éléonora elle-même, et il la regarda, tandis qu'elle pouvait presque directement voir les rouages de son cerveau s'activer devant elle, et que son regard se mettait à luire d'une lueur de compréhension et de curiosité.

« Tu es allée dans la boutique de Mr Gold, pas vrai ?

\- Exact.

\- Est-ce que tu sais qui il est ?

Éléonora fronça les sourcils.

\- Comment cela ?

\- Qui il est dans la Forêt Enchantée... Enfin, qui il était ?

\- Et toi ? Tu le sais ?

\- Je crois que oui... Il était Rumplestiltskin, le Ténébreux, un sorcier très puissant... Il a aidé la méchante reine... enfin, ma mère, à lancer la malédiction, mais il a aussi dit à mes grands-parents comment briser la malédiction, alors je ne sais pas vraiment dans quel camp le placer. »

 _Mon père n'est dans aucun camp,_ pensa-t-elle, _il se bat uniquement pour lui-même._

 _Et pour moi aussi, peut-être..._

Ainsi donc, il avait bien fait en sorte que le sort soit lancé, mais en voulant qu'il soit brisé un jour.

Plus de doutes possible, il était bel et bien là _pour elle_ , et cette pensée la remplissait d'autant de joie que de crainte, tant elle ne savait pas encore si ce qui avait été brisé entre eux autrefois pourrait un jour être réparé.

« Henry... le monde ne se résume pas aux gentils et aux méchants. Il existe... des nuances. Ta mère adoptive a peut-être commis des crimes affreux, mais de toute évidence, elle t'aime, et elle reste ta mère... »

 _Et toi au moins, elle ne t'a pas abandonné,_ se dit-elle avec amertume.

« C'est un monstre ! S'obstina Henry. Elle a tué des gens, des innocents, elle a arraché des cœurs par centaines, elle a essayé de tuer mes grand-parents, elle les a séparés, elle les a forcés à abandonner Emma... Mais à quoi bon te raconter tout ça, fit-il avec un air désespéré, tu ne me crois même pas de toute façon. »

L'ancienne Enfant Perdue le regarda plus attentivement, remettant alors certaines choses en perspective.

Et si le pré-adolescent avait raison d'agir de la sorte ?

En effet, si... enfin non pas si, _puisque_...

Puisque Regina était bel et bien la méchante reine, elle avait réellement lancé la malédiction, et enfermé des milliers de gens dans une seule et même ville, privés de tout leurs souvenirs, incapables de s'enfuir, piégés dans une boucle temporelle, et ce afin de punir uniquement _une seule personne_...

Ce qui était... foutrement excessif, quand on y pensait quelques secondes.

D'accord, la manière dont Henry avait réagi était peut-être un peu puérile et excessive, et il ne savait pas bien s'y prendre pour gérer la situation, mais il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait surtout pas oublier à son sujet.

C'était. Un. Gamin.

Un gosse qui avait grandi dans une ville dans laquelle rien ne changeait, dans laquelle tout le monde ou presque était malheureux, qui était passé de l'incompréhension à l'horreur en réalisant ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, et surtout, en comprenant qu'il ne pouvait absolument _rien faire_.

Pas étonnant qu'il se raccroche à ce foutu bouquin comme si c'était la chose la plus précieuse qu'il possédait.

Ce n'était pas surprenant non plus qu'il place tout ses espoirs en Emma, qu'il voit en elle sa seule échappatoire.

Il était seul, coincé dans une situation plus que délicate, sans presque aucun allié, et en un sens, elle comprenait qu'il soit autant en colère contre Regina, quand il savait tout ce qu'elle avait fait de mal, et qu'elle, en comparaison, agissait comme si tout allait bien.

Elle se demanda comment elle aurait réagi si c'était son père qui avait été le responsable de toute cette histoire...

(Enfin, il l'était, du moins en partie...)

« Henry, je crois... Non, je _sais_ que la malédiction est réelle...

Le choc, la surprise et la joie apparurent alors successivement dans les yeux du fils d'Emma, avant que son visage ne s'assombrisse, et qu'il ne s'exclame :

\- Prouve-le...

\- Pardon ?

\- Je ne suis pas idiot, le docteur Hopper et Miss Blanchard m'ont déjà fait le coup, ils ont fait semblant d'y croire un temps, avant de réaliser que cela ne servait à rien, et que _non_ , ma croyance dans les contes de fée n'était pas une métaphore sur le fait que je voulais m'évader de la réalité. Alors oui, comment peux-tu non pas croire, mais savoir que tout ça, c'est réel ? Surtout aussi vite ?

Éléonora soupira et hocha la tête.

\- Ça me semble légitime... Bien, on est d'accord que je n'ai pas lu ton livre, et qu'en dehors des informations que tu nous as données, à Emma et à moi, je suis censée ne rien savoir... Du moins, en théorie.

Henry hocha la tête également, l'approuvant.

\- Bien... Elle prit une grande inspiration. Je sais que la Mère Supérieure est la Fée Bleue, et que Rose Faye est Clochette... Je sais que Rumplestiltskin passe des marchés avec tout le monde et qu'il vaut mieux ne pas en passer avec lui, au risque d'y laisser des plumes.

Je sais que les haricots magiques permettent de voyager d'un monde à l'autre et qu'il n'en reste plus, je sais aussi que Peter Pan est un monstre et que le Pays Imaginaire n'est pas un endroit pour les enfants, ni même pour qui que ce soit, je sais que Rumplestiltskin a abandonné sa fille il y a plusieurs siècles. Je sais qu'avec la magie, il y a toujours un prix à payer, et que le capitaine Crochet veut tuer Rumplestiltskin. »

Henry la regarda, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise, et la bouche ouverte de stupéfaction.

« Tu... comment est-ce que tu sais tout ça ?

Éléonora se mit à sourire, ravie de lui avoir cloué le bec pour une fois...

\- Ta mère n'est pas la seule à être partie de la Forêt Enchantée quand elle était enfant... Enfin, en étant bébé, dans son cas.

Les yeux d'Henry se mirent à briller.

\- Alors... Attends, tu veux dire que c'était _toi_ l'enfant qui a été envoyé pour protéger Emma et l'amener un jour à Storybrooke ? Puis, il fronça les sourcils. Non, ce n'est pas possible, le livre parlait d'un garçon, d'environ 5-6 ans, Pinocchio, donc ça ne peut pas être toi...

Éléonora fronça à son tour les sourcils.

\- Que... de qui est-ce que tu parles ?

\- Oh... donc ça, tu ne le sais pas. Ça veut dire qu'il n'est pas resté avec Emma ! Réalisa soudainement Henry. Quand Blanche-Neige et le prince Charmant ont appris que leur futur enfant serait la Sauveuse, expliqua-t-il, ils ont demandé à Gepetto de leur construire une armoire enchantée... Normalement, il aurait dû transporter Blanche et Emma, mais elle a accouché trop tôt, et seule Emma a pu faire le voyage... Avec Pinocchio, qui a été envoyé pour veiller sur elle. Et l'aider à croire en la magie.

\- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de lui, je... Alors c'était lui l'enfant de l'autoroute ? Celui qui a été trouvé avec Emma ? Mais alors, bordel de Dieu, par la magie, où est-il donc passé ? Peut-être en Italie, marmonna-t-elle, vu que c'est de là que vient le roman d'origine... »

En l'entendant jurer de la sorte, Henry ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Une preuve de plus qu'elle ne mentait pas.

« Qui es-tu alors ? »

La fille du Ténébreux blêmit.

Elle ne voulait pas en parler.

Dire qui elle était, cela voulait dire raconter son histoire, cela signifiait parler de son abandonnement, cela voudrait dire faire ressurgir sa douleur, et la rendre encore plus réelle.

Elle ne voulait pas revivre cela.

« Qui je suis n'a aucune importance... Ce n'est pas comme si je jouais un grand rôle dans cette histoire, fit-elle avec un faux sourire amusé, occultant volontairement le fait qu'elle était une des raisons pour laquelle le Sort Noir avait été lancé...

\- Si tu le dis, fit Henry, semblant décidé à ne pas être trop intrusif, ce qu'Éléonora apprécia grandement. Tu as fuis la Forêt Enchantée à cause du Sort Noir, c'est ça ?

\- C'est plus compliqué que cela.. En vérité, j'ai été enlevée par l'ombre de Peter Pan quand j'avais quatorze ans, mentit-elle à moitié, ne voulant pas qu'Henry puisse faire le lien entre son histoire et celle de Rumplestiltskin si jamais le livre la racontait. J'ai réussi à m'échapper environ deux cents ans plus tard, et c'est là que j'ai rencontré ta mère, quelques mois plus tard, juste après... ta naissance.

\- Comment... comment elle était ? Comment elle allait ?

\- Mal... très mal... Elle venait de prendre la décision de t'abandonner, elle savait qu'elle te faisait ce que ses parents lui avaient fait, et elle savait également qu'elle allait d'ici peu retourner en prison... Elle était vraiment triste de t'abandonner tu sais...

Henry hocha gravement la tête.

\- Comment tu l'as rencontrée ?

\- Je venais tout juste de mettre Maïa au monde, et j'avais besoin de me dégourdir les jambes... J'ai rencontré ta mère complètement par hasard. Et à sa sortie de prison, elle s'est installée chez moi et Johanne, ma... mère adoptive, si je puis dire. »

A cet instant, Éléonora pensa au fait qu'il faudrait qu'elle l'appelle, pour lui donner de leurs nouvelles à toutes les trois, et prendre de ses nouvelles également.

« Éléonora ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je voulais te remercier... d'avoir pris soin de ma mère... et... merci de me croire... »

Éléonora se mit à lui sourire, avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

« De rien gamin... »

 _§§§§_

« _Tu voudrais revenir en arrière ?_ _Lui demanda alors Henry avec curiosité. Changer quelque chose dans ta vie ?_

 _Éléonora pensa à son père qui lui avait autrefois expliqué les trois règles immuables de la magie (en dehors du fameux_ _ _Il y a toujours un prix à payer__ _), ne pas ressusciter les morts, ne pas forcer les gens à tomber amoureux, et..._

 _Ne pas remonter le temps..._

 _-_ _On ne peut pas revenir en arrière. Alors, autant nous accommoder de ce que nous avons._ _Je ne pense pas non... Cela ne ferait qu'empirer les choses je crois, on ne sait jamais, avec le temps... Et puis, ma vie avec ta mère et ma fille est plutôt stable, même si les premières années ont été plutôt compliquées._

 _\- Est-ce que vous êtes ensembl_ _e ?_

 _Éléonora pouff_ _a._

 _-_ _Nous l'avons été autrefois, mais pas longtemps. Et aujourd'hui, nous sommes célibataires, et heureuses !_

 _\- Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Est-ce qu'elle est vraiment..._ _ _heureuse__ _?_

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'effaça.

\- Non... pas vraiment. Pas totalement... Elle se sent toujours coupable de t'avoir abandonné, sans compter son propre abandonnement par ses parents et par... Elle se mordit la langue, s'empêchant de prononcer le nom honni du père d'Henry. Elle n'a pas eu une vie facile, tout comme moi... Sans compter que ta mère ne lui facilite pas vraiment la tâche...

\- Et ça risque pas de s'arranger...

\- Henry, il va falloir la jouer fine, ta mère ne doit pas savoir que je sais la vérité, et elle doit croire que tu n'y crois plus... Nous devons endormir sa méfiance...

\- Je ne garantis pas de réussir, mais je te promets d'essayer.

\- Bien, c'est la seule chose que je te demande... Au fait, je voulais te poser une question... Si Mary-Margaret Blanchard est la mère d'Emma, alors... qui est son père ?

\- Ah, ça ! Hé bien, en lisant le livre, au départ, je pensais qu'il était mort à la fin, mais ça n'aurait pas collé avec la volonté de ma mère de faire souffrir Blanche-Neige pour l'éternité... A la fin de l'histoire, le prince est gravement blessé, presque mourant... Alors, je suis allé à l'hôpital, et j'ai appris qu'un certain John Doe était dans le coma depuis une durée indéterminé, et était visité assez régulièrement par Miss Blanchard. Et il ressemble parfaitement au prince de l'histoire. »

C'était bon à savoir...

Elle irait lui rendre une petite visite le lendemain même...

« D'accord... Bon, fit-elle en regardant l'heure, et en remarquant qu'il était presque vingt-et-une heures, je vais te ramener chez toi, ou ta mère va finir par s'inquiéter... »

Le garçon la suivit sans sourciller, et Éléonora se demanda comment cette histoire allait finir si Regina s'obstinait à se comporter comme la méchante de l'histoire.

Mal sans doute.

 _§§§§_

La symétrie des deux situations était presque cocasse, se dit Éléonora en sonnant à la porte du manoir, tant l'histoire semblait se répéter, puisqu'une nouvelle fois, le petit garçon fugueur était ramené chez lui.

Sauf qu'elle, contrairement à Emma, savait déjà parfaitement à quoi s'attendre...

« Mme Mills...

\- Miss Cassidy, répondit l'autre jeune femme sur un ton tout aussi glacial. »

Elles se toisèrent l'une l'autre pendant quelques secondes, alors qu'Henry partait se réfugier dans sa chambre, jusqu'à ce qu'Éléonora ne se mette à soupirer lourdement (c'était vraiment la journée pour aujourd'hui...).

« Écoutez Regina... ça va pas le faire si on continue comme ça. Je veux dire, je vous aime pas, Emma non plus, et vous nous aimez clairement pas non plus. C'est un fait. Et même si je ne vous apprécie pas, je ne peux pas nier que vous ne voulez que le bien d'Henry. Tout comme Emma.

Et tout comme moi. Nous ne sommes pas venues ici pour vous arracher Henry, c'est clair ? Nous ne voulons pas partir et vous ne voulez pas que nous restions... Nous sommes dans une impasse. »

 _Regina croisa les bras._

 _« Qu'est-ce que vous proposez ?_

 _-_ _Il va nous falloir faire des compromis, de toute évidence. Alors, je propose u_ _ne trêve..._ _Un moment de paix entre nous trois, et nos enfants respectifs... Je ne sais pas, nous pourrions aller dîner tout les cinq au Granny's,_ _ou dans un autre restaurant, ou n'importe..._ _Histoire de papoter, apprendre à se connaître un peu,_ _et que vous compreniez qu'Emma n'est pas une menace pour_ _v_ _ous. Et qu'on puisse_ _constater_ _par nous-même que vous n'êtes pas qu'une sale garce._

 _Regina encaissa la pique sans broncher, réalisant sans doute qu'elle la méritait bien après ce qu'elle avait fait à Emma, avant de déclarer :_

 _\- Hé bien... j'imagine que_ _cela pourrait se faire... »_

 _La reine n'était pas une idiote, de toute évidence._

 _Puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas les chasser, autant essayer de gagner leur confiance, même si ce n'était que superficiellement, en attendant de trouver un autre plan pour les chasser._

 _Ce n'était qu'une question de temps._

 _«_ _Très bien, alors dans ce cas, c'est vous qui réglerez la note. Hey ! S'exclama-t-elle alors que Regina_ _la regardait avec stupéfaction. Vous avez fait coffrer_ _Emma sur de fausses accusations, et vous l'avez chassée du Granny's, donc... Vous lui devez bien ça ! Enfin, si Emma a toujours le droit de déjeuner au Granny's, ce qui est normalement le cas, ajouta-t-elle avec acidité._

 _\- Vous dites surtout cela parce que vous n'avez pas envie de régler une partie de la note..._

 _-_ _Oui, je dois admettre que j'avais également cela en tête... »_

 _Cette fois, Regina ne put retenir un sourire._

 _Cette femme avait du répondant en tout cas, elle ne pouvait pas le nier._

 _Et puis, donner le change face au reste des habitants de la ville, ne pas passer pour une méchante,_ _contrairement à d'habitude, ce serait un bon moyen de redorer son image, un peu écornée par... l'incident avec Graham, qui semblait être plutôt du côté des deux étrangères._

 _Peut-être pourrait-elle renverser la balance en sa faveur en faisant semblant de devenir amie avec ses deux ennemies._

 _ _Garde tes amis près de toi, et tes ennemis encore plus près__ _._

 _Et elle allait le faire._

 _«_ _Très bien, fit-elle très rapidement,_ _dîner, demain soir, 19h, au Granny's, je réserve la table, et je paierai l'addition. Ne soyez pas en retard... ajouta-t-elle, et cette phrase était tellement_ _ _Regina__ _qu'El ne put s'empêcher_ _de doucement rire._

 _\- D'accord, ça me va, je vais prévenir Emma... Bonne soirée._

 _-_ _Bonne soirée à vous également. »_

 _Éléonora ne se faisait aucune illusions..._

 _Elle savait que la guerre n'était en aucun cas terminée, mais au moins, hé bien, sa discussion s'était révélée ne pas être un complet désastre._

 _ _§§§§__

 _«_ _Tu as quoi ? »_

 _Ouais, c'était plus ou moins la réaction à laquelle Éléonora s'attendait._

 _«_ _J'ai été pragmatique, c'est tout..._

 _\- Que..._ _ _pragmatique__ _? Tu te fous de moi El, j'espère !_

 _\- Non, pas du tout_ _Em_ _!_

 _-_ _Éléonora,_ _ _cette femme m'a envoyée en prison__ _! Tu te souviens de la dernière personne qui m'a envoyée en prison, pas vrai ?_

 _\- Emma, ça n'a absolument rien à voir ! Les circonstances_ _sont tout à fait différentes !_

 _\- Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Cette femme est complètement tarée !_

 _-_ _Tu pourrais être plus... patiente avec elle._

 _Tandis que Mary-Margaret regardait la dispute entre les deux amies avec beaucoup de circonspection et de crainte_ _(Maïa étant couchée, elle n'aurait pas à insister à ça au moins...)_ _, Emma releva la tête, et lança :_

 _-_ _Ma patience s'arrête ou mon va te faire foutre commence,_ _siffla-t-elle_ _._

 _-_ _Charmant, marmonna Éléonora._

 _Emma soupira._

 _-_ _Excuse-moi El, je suis juste un peu à cran... Ce n'était pas dirigé contre toi... C'est juste que... je suis tellement en colère contre elle !_

 _\- Et ça se comprend. Mais Emma, si tu veux_ _pouvoir continuer à voir Henry, et peut-être à terme avoir... une sorte de garde partagée avec_ _elle_ _, le seul moyen de le faire, c'est de faire de sa mère une alliée... Ou tout du moins une sorte « d'ennamie »..._

 _\- Je suis d'accord avec Éléonora. Je pense qu'une fois que Regina aura compris que vous n'êtes pas un danger pour elle et sa famille, elle vous laissera tranquille. »_

 _ _Oh je ne compterai pas là dessus à ta place , Mary-Margaret...__

 _Emma laissa échapper un autre soupir de découragement._

 _« J'imagine que je ne peux pas y couper..._

 _\- Malheureusement non... Et puis vois le bon côté des choses ! On mangera gratuitement demain soir !_

 _\- Il n'empêche que cette femme est une foutue garce..._ _Et puis elle est_ d'un strict ! Tu a vu ses vêtements ? Et sa coiffure ! Pas une mèche qui dépasse, rien !

\- En parlant de ça, il faudrait que j'aille me faire couper les cheveux bientôt.

\- Pourquoi ça ? Je veux dire... Pourquoi _maintenant_ ? »

Éléonora pensa à Milah pendant quelques secondes, avec tristesse, le cœur encore en morceaux.

À vrai dire, depuis son arrivée en ville, elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à sa mère, donc elle était autrefois le double...

C'était ses retrouvailles avec son père qui lui avaient donné cette idée, tant elle avait peur qu'il ne finisse par la reconnaître à cause de ça...

 _Je ne veux plus lui ressembler_ , se dit-elle.

« Je me suis dit qu'il serait temps de changer de look, tout simplement. »

Emma lui offrit un sourire réconfortant.

« Hé bien c'est pas trop tôt ! Ta chevelure est un véritable bordel ! Ça fait quoi, quatre ans que tu ne t'es pas coupé les cheveux ?

Éléonora lui tira la langue, puis lui balança un objet sur elle, qu'Emma esquiva très facilement.

« Trois ans ! Et c'est bon, ce n'est pas tant que ça un désastre !

\- Tu parles ! »

Les trois femmes passèrent le reste de la soirée à rire et à discuter, et Éléonora se sentit réconfortée par le fait qu'Emma pouvait maintenant passer un peu de temps avec sa mère, même si elle ne savait pas encore que c'était elle.

C'était toujours mieux que rien...

 _A suivre_...


	12. Ton père est là, et tu n'en sais rien

Chapitre 11 : Ton père est là, et tu n'en sais rien.

 **\- Si tu l'oses : 23. Fromage Suisse.**

 **\- Pick a Card, Any Card Challenge : Five of Clubs: Écrivez une fanfiction sur un personnage déterminé. Sinon, écrivez une fanfiction sur un Weasley.**

 **\- Collectionner les POP : POP Loot Lama. Le licol : Écrire sur le sauvetage de Buck ou placer le mot licol dans votre texte.**

 **\- Les 200 citations de Contes des Royaumes : 177. « C'était une menace ? »**

 **\- Toujours plus : Fusionner 4 défis.**

En repensant aux étranges conversations qu'elles avaient eu la veille, Éléonora dut se retenir fortement pour ne pas se mettre à glousser, en fait, elle ne savait pas vraiment quand et pourquoi la conversation avait fini par dérailler, et quand elles avaient commencé par parler des différentes sortes de fromages Suisse et d'autres choses absurdes, mais en tout cas, le fait est qu'elles s'étaient bien marrées.

Elles avaient parlé de chevaux, et de licol aussi, en bref, du grand n'importe quoi...

La jeune femme sortait tout juste de chez le coiffeur quand elle arriva à l'hôpital.

Elle arborait désormais un carré court qui mettait bien son visage et ses yeux en valeur, et elle ressemblait d'autant moins à la gamine de dix-sept ans qui avait autrefois fuit le Pays Imaginaire, et par extension, à sa mère.

Elle trouva rapidement son chemin au sein de l'endroit, sentant un pincement au cœur la saisir alors qu'elle croisait rapidement Mary-Margaret qui sortait justement de la chambre de « John Doe »...

Si il était réellement son époux, et qu'elle venait le voir tout les jours depuis vingt-huit ans, et ce sans savoir qui il était pour elle, hé bien c'était un châtiment bien cruel.

Éléonora repensa à Regina, et se demanda encore ce qu'elle avait bien pu endurer pour en arriver là.

Enfin à vrai dire, pour l'instant, elle avait plus de compassion pour Blanche-Neige que pour la méchante reine.

Et elle comprenait pourquoi Henry était si en colère contre sa mère adoptive.

Elle entra dans la chambre et se figea brutalement en voyant l'homme endormi.

Oui, en effet.

Cet homme _était_ le père d'Emma.

Ou du moins, l'affirmation d'Henry comme quoi c'était lui le Prince Charmant et donc le père d'Emma ne la choquait pas le moins du monde (vu que l'aspect conte de fées en lui-même ne la choquait pas non plus...), et puisque que le reste était vrai, elle ne voyait pas Henry se tromper à ce sujet.

Elle s'assit alors non loin du lit, et elle se demanda comment elle aurait réagit si les rôles avaient été inversés.

Si c'était son père à elle qui s'était trouvé là, sur ce lit.

Emma ne savait pas, elle ne savait rien, et Éléonora l'enviait, en un sens.

Mais elle la plaignait, aussi.

Si la malédiction n'avait jamais été lancée, elle aurait grandi heureuse avec ses parents, et cette fois-ci, ce fut contre son père à elle que sa colère se réveilla.

Comment avait-il pu... comment avait-il _osé_ condamner tout un royaume à ce sort misérable juste pour la retrouver _elle_ ?

Comment avait-il pu être aussi égoïste ?

Oui, une part d'elle-même était heureuse de savoir que, même deux cents ans après, son père se battait toujours pour elle, et une petite voix dans sa tête lui avait murmuré _il est venu dans un monde sans magie pour toi, comme tu le voulais si fort autrefois_ (trop tard... Il arrivait là deux cents ans _trop tard_ ).

Mais, non seulement c'était affreux, mais en plus, c'était de la triche !

Il avait utilisé la magie, _encore_ , de la magie noire de surcroît, et par ailleurs, ce n'était pas lui qui en avait payé le prix, mais plutôt les milliers d'habitants de la Forêt Enchantée qui n'avaient jamais demandé à subir un tel sort.

Certes, lui aussi était prisonnier de cette ville, comme eux tous, mais lui au moins, il avait _choisi_ volontairement de se faire enfermer.

Pas eux.

« Bonjour, hum... M. Charmant, si je puis dire... Est-ce que vous avez un vrai prénom au moins ? Enfin bref, peu importe, je ne suis pas là pour ça de toute façon... Je... je m'appelle Éléonora Cassidy, enfin, ça c'est plutôt maintenant, avant je m'appelais Isadora, même si je déteste qu'on m'appelle comme ça... Je me doute bien que tout ceci est absurde, et que je ne fais que parler dans le vide, mais...

Moi aussi je viens de la Forêt Enchantée, comme vous tous. Et votre fille, Emma, elle... elle est ici. Je voulais juste que vous le sachiez. Si je suis ici, c'est pour m'assurer que vous allez bien, et pour vous dire que ça va être compliqué pour tous vous sauver.

Emma ne croit en rien, et je trouve ça bien normal, elle n'a eu personne pour la guider, pour l'aider à croire en la magie, ou même _en elle_. Comment voulez-vous qu'elle puisse croire qu'elle est la Sauveuse ? C'est... c'est juste de la folie ! Moi-même je ne crois pas réellement dans la magie, dans le sens où... où je déteste globalement la magie. C'est bien elle qui vous a amenés ici, non ? Et qui a gâché votre vie. Même si, paradoxalement, c'est elle qui va tous vous sauver...

Enfin bon... ça n'a pas beaucoup d'importance. Moi aussi, comme elle, j'ai longtemps vécu toute seule. Je ne peux compter que sur moi-même. C'est ce que je pensais après mon séjour au Pays Imaginaire. J'avais _tort_. Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que j'ai sauvé votre fille. Mais c'est moi sa famille maintenant, moi, Maïa et Johanne...

Alors je vais juste vous prévenir... que pour vous, une fois que toute cette histoire sera finie, il vous sera très difficile pour vous deux, vous et Blanche-Neige de réussir à... apprivoiser Emma. Elle vous déteste, et elle a raison et tort, parce que même si elle n'a pas toutes les clefs, le fait est que toutes ces vingt-huit dernières années ne vont pas s'effacer comme ça, et j'espère que vous en avez conscience.

En clair, vous aurez intérêt à bien vous occuper d'Emma une fois que ce que sera fini, parce que vous êtes peut-être sa famille de sang, mais moi, je suis sa famille de cœur. Et je ne vous laisserai pas la faire souffrir. Vous pourriez me demander... C'était une menace ? Oui. C'en est une. Oui, je veux bel et bien qu'Emma retrouve sa famille, qu'elle soit heureuse. Mais je suis aussi déterminée à la protéger.

Puis elle soupira.

\- Désolée si j'ai pu sembler agressive, ce n'était pas le but, c'est juste que je tiens à Emma. J'espère que vous vous réveillerez bientôt, et que vous aurez vos souvenirs, parce que je ne vais pas vous cacher qu'on manque un peu d'alliés en ce moment... Bonne journée, ajouta-t-elle en pressant sa main pendant quelques secondes, comme pour donner l'illusion qu'elle lui disait au revoir comme s'il était réveillé. »

Elle sortit de la chambre, sans remarquer que la main de David Nolan s'était mise à vaguement remuer juste après son départ.

Peut-être le prince Charmant n'était-il pas si endormi que cela, après tout...

 _§§§§_

« Ça va mal se passer, marmonna Emma alors qu'elle, Éléonora et Maïa se dirigeaient vers le Granny's.

\- Mais non, mais non, ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller.

\- Oui, parle pour toi, c'est pas toi qu'elle essaye de chasser de la ville depuis que t'y as posé le pied...

\- Certes, mais... je suis sure qu'elle n'est pas si méchante que ça ! »

Éléonora ne savait même pas réellement _pourquoi_ elle se battait à ce point-là pour que Regina et Emma fassent la paix, et ce, même si elle savait déjà que Regina était véritablement la méchante reine.

Non, elle n'avait en effet aucune réelle raison de le faire, le plus simple aurait été de monter Emma contre la mère adoptive d'Henry, jusqu'à ce que son amie réalise la vérité, et voilà, c'était plié, elle brisait la malédiction, rétablissait les fins heureuses, elle retrouvait sa famille, et tout était bien qui finissait bien.

Et soudain, elle sut.

C'était à cause de sa propre histoire, en vérité.

Parce que, en un sens, elle se reconnaissait en Henry.

Être abandonné par au moins un de ses parents, être élevé par quelqu'un de catalogué comme « méchant », même si les choses étaient bien plus compliquées que cela en réalité...

Le fait est qu'elle voulait probablement seulement qu'Henry ait ce qu'elle n'avait jamais eu, une famille aimante et stable, et si Emma et Regina continuaient à se faire la guerre, cela n'arriverait jamais.

Ça aurait été simple, tellement plus simple, s'il n'y avait pas eu la malédiction, si la magie n'avait pas été là, pour tout foutre en l'air, comme d'habitude.

Oh oui, plus elle y pensait, plus Éléonora Cassidy réalisait à quel point elle haïssait la magie.

Elle ne voulait pas forcément non plus caser Emma et Regina ensemble, mais au moins qu'elles arrivent à se mettre d'accord.

Tout comme... elle aurait voulu que ses propres parents se mettent d'accord également, réussissent à trouver un terrain d'entente, mais sa mère avait préféré fuir, et sa famille s'était finalement effondrée sur elle-même.

Et personne n'avait jamais pu ramasser les morceaux de son cœur brisé, pas quand son père s'était ensuite transformé en monstre et avait peu à peu commencé à la terrifier.

Elle ne voulait pas que la même chose arrive à Henry, que tout se finisse dans le sang et les larmes, et méchante reine ou pas, Regina restait sa mère, tout comme Rumplestiltskin resterait toujours son père à elle, et au moins, l'ancienne reine semblait déterminer à ne pas l'abandonner, et elle l'aimait ce petit garçon, elle l'aimait _vraiment_.

C'était plus que ce à quoi avait jamais eu droit Emma...

Et surtout... peut-être voulait-elle seulement donner une chance à Regina de changer, de devenir une meilleure personne, parce qu'elle pouvait le faire, contrairement à Rumplestiltskin, parce qu'ici au moins, il n'y avait pas la magie pour tout dénaturer...

Avant de lancer l'offensive, et de se déclarer l'ennemie de Regina Mills, elle voulait seulement savoir si cette dernière était prête à changer pour son fils, et pour elle-même, et si elle était prête à abandonner sa vengeance pour le bien de tous, et surtout pour celui de son enfant.

Éléonora en doutait fortement, mais une part d'elle-même avait envie de furieusement rester optimiste.

Peut-être que c'était tout simplement l'ambiance contes de fée de cette ville qui agissait sur elle.

 _§§§§_

L'ambiance au restaurant était définitivement... étrange.

Entre Regina et son air distingué, Emma qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de la fusiller du regard toutes les deux secondes, ayant toujours en tête le sale coup qu'elle lui avait fait, ce qui était plutôt logique, les deux enfants qui étaient majoritairement confus, et Éléonora qui ne savait pas vraiment où se mettre, les premières minutes qui passèrent une fois leur commande passée furent définitivement silencieuses.

Éléonora passa donc les trois premières minutes à regarder ses ongles sans rien dire, avant de finalement se forcer à parler, histoire de dire quelque chose.

« Au fait Henry, comment s'est passée l'école aujourd'hui ? »

Plusieurs autres minutes s'écoulèrent, un peu moins gênantes, et Éléonora se fit la réflexion que c'était une bonne chose que le repas se déroule ici, au Granny's, en terrain neutre...

Au moins, ici, il y avait moins de risque d'esclandre de la part des deux femmes.

Mais, alors que la conversation semblait enfin se détendre et partir sur une direction plus calme, Emma fit involontairement ce qu'elle faisait souvent :

Elle mit tout simplement les pieds dans le plat.

« Ah je voulais savoir El, tu étais où aujourd'hui ? Je t'ai pas vue de l'après-midi, qu'est-ce que tu faisais de beau ? Demanda-t-elle nonchalamment, comme elle l'aurait fait dans des circonstances normales, et elle ne remarqua donc pas que son amie venait de se figer sur place, tout comme Henry, contrairement à Regina, qui haussa un sourcil surpris et curieux.

Et sur son visage apparut une expression que l'on aurait pu qualifier de machiavélique.

« Je... je suis allée à l'hôpital aujourd'hui, déclara Éléonora, se reprenant très vite, pour voir John Doe, vous savez Regina, l'homme dans le coma... Vu qu'il n'a guère de visites de ce que je sais, j'ai pensé que je pouvais peut-être, qui sait, améliorer son quotidien en allant le voir au moins une fois... Pour lui parler, même s'il n'y a que peu de chance pour qu'il m'entende, dans son état.

Regina se figea, tandis que les rouages de son cerveau tournaient à plein régime.

Savait-elle ?

Est-ce qu'Henry lui avait dit quelque chose, et si oui, que lui avait-il dit ?

Par ailleurs, d'où venait-elle ?

Autant elle soupçonnait très fortement Emma Swan d'être la Sauveuse destinée à briser sa malédiction, mais cette femme, en revanche, lui était totalement inconnue.

\- C'est très gentil de votre part. »

Éléonora haussa les épaules.

« Ma mère adoptive est malade depuis quelques années et vit loin de moi, et je ne l'ai pas vue depuis... très très longtemps. Oh, je lui téléphone quand je peux, je lui ai parlé aujourd'hui mais ce n'est pas la même chose... Alors je me doute bien que ça ne doit pas être facile d'être dans le coma ET que personne en dehors des médecins et des infirmiers ne vient pour prendre de vos nouvelles...

\- Oh je vois... Je suis navrée pour votre mère. »

Éléonora la regarda.

Et elle ne vit rien, si ce n'est une peine sincère et réelle, et elle se surprit à sourire.

Donc cette femme pouvait faire preuve d'empathie.

C'était... bien.

« Merci... J'essaie de faire avec vous savez, alors quand j'ai appris qu'il était là depuis... je ne sais même plus combien de temps, j'ai eu envie de le voir. J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas ? Demanda-t-elle à Regina, ne résistant pas à l'envie de lui envoyer une petite pique. »

Le visage de Regina se tordit d'une expression de désagrément pendant quelques secondes avant de revenir à la normal.

Bien, apparemment, elle voulait absolument _tout_ sauf qu'il se réveille.

Alors dans ce cas-là, Éléonora ferait elle-même absolument _tout_ ce qui était dans son pouvoir pour que cela se produise un jour ou l'autre.

Ben oui, même si, à terme, elle arrivait à plus ou moins se lier d'amitié avec la femme en face d'elle, le fait est que son but principal était toujours de briser la malédiction, ou du moins, d'aider Emma à le faire.

Et si elle pouvait casser les pieds à Regina en même temps, bah, c'était juste du bonus pour elle...

(Ouais, même si elle voulait se montrer conciliante, elle n'avait toujours pas avalé ce que la jeune femme avait fait à son amie, sa sœur de cœur, donc yep, hors de question de la laisser complètement tranquille.)

« Très bien. Alors j'irai sûrement accompagner Mary-Margaret pour aller lui parler quelques minutes demain. On ne sait jamais, cela pourrait l'aider à se réveiller à terme... Et une fois réveillé, il serait sûrement possible d'apprendre enfin qui il est, son nom, d'où il vient, où il vit, qui est sa famille...

\- Soyez sure que je vais faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour trouver l'identité de cet inconnu.

 _Oui, c'est ça,_ pensaÉléonora _, cause toujours_.

\- Je pourrais vous aider, proposa alors Emma, je suis plutôt douée pour retrouver les gens, ça devrait aussi inclure le fait de découvrir son identité.

Éléonora haussa un sourcil légèrement inquisiteur, surprise par cette intervention, avant que la jeune femme ne la regarde, l'air de dire _c'est bien ce que tu voulais, non_?

Ouais... c'était plutôt vrai, effectivement.

Et la jeune femme baissa immédiatement son sourcil, avant de sourire.

Peut-être était-ce une bonne chose...

\- Hé bien, déclara Regina, clairement abasourdie par cette proposition, pourquoi pas... »

Non seulement elle n'avait pas prévu cela, mais surtout, hé bien, elle avait surtout prévu de se débarrasser du problème Emma Swan en la chassant tout bonnement de la ville, et voilà, ça aurait été plié.

Là, les choses étaient en train d'imperceptiblement se compliquer.

Sauf que non, et cette Miss Swan, ainsi que cette foutue Miss Cassidy, étaient des dures à cuire, et de sacrés adversaires.

Elles étaient un véritable challenge, à n'en pas douter.

Et elle le comprenait définitivement maintenant, elle ne devrait _vraiment_ pas les sous-estimer.

De toute façon, dans l'hypothèse où « John Doe », aka David Nolan, devait se réveiller (ce qui était très improbable), elle avait toujours sa carte secrète, en la personne de cette pauvre Kathryn Nolan...

« Vous savez quoi Emma ? Passez à mon bureau demain matin, je vous montrerai les informations que nous avons sur lui... qui sont bien maigres, je dois le reconnaître.

Emma lui offrit un sourire plein d'amabilité, le premier depuis le début de la soirée.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, je suis sure que j'arriverai à trouver quelque chose...

Regina lui sourit à son tour.

\- Oh, mais je n'en doute pas. Par ailleurs... je voulais aussi m'excuser... pour ce que je vous ai fait, c'était vraiment... très mesquin.

\- Ça je ne vous le fais pas dire... J'accepte vos excuses Regina. »

Henry regarda sa mère adoptive avec surprise.

En un sens, c'était justement cela qu'il voulait d'elle depuis le début, qu'elle arrête de jouer à la méchante, qu'elle change pour de bon, et ce que Regina n'avait pas encore compris, c'est que c'était plutôt en se battant contre la fin de la malédiction qu'en acceptant que celle-ci était inévitable qu'elle risquait de le perdre pour toujours.

Si elle avait accepté qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose contre cela, peut-être qu'Henry aurait eu plus de facilité à lui pardonner les horreurs qu'elle avait commises.

Et là, même si il soupçonnait quant même une ruse de sa part, le fait est qu'il avait envie de croire qu'elle voulait réellement changer.

 _§§§§_

« Bon... déclara Éléonora une fois qu'elles furent toutes les trois rentrées au loft de Mary-Margaret. Ça s'est pas trop mal passé, hein, en fin de compte.

\- Ouep, effectivement, tu avais raison à ce sujet... Mais ne crois pas que je vais baisser ma garde pour autant.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, moi non plus, je ne suis pas naïve à ce point-là non plus... Pas au point de lui faire confiance aveuglément...

\- Bon, au moins, Regina a l'air d'être plus à même de nous faire confiance maintenant, c'est un pas un avant...

\- Yep... Je bois à ça !

\- Et moi donc ! »

Mais, alors qu'elles savouraient chacune un verre de vin en silence, leur quiétude fut bientôt troublée quelques minutes plus tard quand elles reçurent un appel de la part du shérif Graham, les informant que « John Doe » s'était réveillé suite aux passages successifs d'Éléonora et de Mary-Margaret, et qu'il avait disparu.

À cet instant précis, Éléonora sut que tout ce qu'elle et Emma s'étaient acharnées à construire au cours de la soirée venait de s'écrouler en mille morceaux.

 _A suivre_...


	13. Ça n'est jamais aussi simple

Chapitre 12 : Ça n'est jamais aussi simple.

 **\- Si tu l'oses : 63. En un clin d'œil.**

 **\- Pick A Card : Queen of Hearts: Écrivez une fanfiction sur un personnage recherché. Sinon, écrivez une fanfiction sur Fleur Delacour.**

 **\- Collectionner les POP : POP Gollum. Son ancienne nature : Écrire sur Lord Voldemort avec son ancienne apparence ou sur un personnage qui s'est perdu.**

 **\- Le défi des 200 citations de Contes des Royaumes : 171. « Où es-tu ? Où es-tu ? »**

« Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce qui a bien pu se passer ? »

Éléonora se sentait véritablement... confuse pour l'instant, plus rien ne semblait avoir de sens pour elle, et apparemment, elle n'était pas la seule dans cet état.

En un clin d'œil, tout semblait avoir basculé.

Devant elle se trouvaient non seulement Emma, mais aussi Graham, ainsi que Mary-Margaret et le shérif Graham, le docteur Whale et une infirmière étaient également présents, et ils s'étaient tous réunis à l'hôpital d'où John Doe… avait semble-t-il littéralement _disparu_.

Ce qui, de nouveau, n'avait absolument aucun putain de sens.

Mary-Margaret prit une profonde inspiration.

« Hé bien, cet après-midi, après mon cours avec sa classe, j'ai discuté avec Henry au sujet des contes de fées, et aussi du patient John Doe, et il m'a dit que ça pourrait être une bonne idée si je lui lisais un conte de fée moi-même, afin de peut-être l'aider à se réveiller… Je n'y croyais pas trop, mais je l'ai fait, pour montrer à Henry que ça ne marchait pas comme ça.

J'ai pris le livre, et je lui ai lu le récit de la rencontre entre Blanche-Neige et son prince charmant, puisqu'il croit de pied ferme que je suis la princesse Blanche-Neige et que John Doe est mon prince charmant perdu, fit-elle en l'ayant d'air de quelqu'un qui n'y croyait absolument pas, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant.

Éléonora se figea.

\- Attends… tu veux dire que tu lui as lu votre… (Elle avait faillit dire _votre histoire_ , mais se retint à temps), enfin, ce conte là en particulier ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

La jeune femme cligna des yeux, stupéfaite.

Si c'était bien la voix de Mary-Margaret, enfin, de _Blanche-Neige_ , qui lui avait permis de se réveiller, cela signifiait-il qu'il se souvenait de qui il était ?

Était-ce pour cela qu'il s'était enfui, parce qu'il _savait_ ce qui se tramait dans cette ville ?

En tout cas, si c'était bel et bien le cas, une part d'Éléonora Cassidy n'avait pas envie de le retrouver.

\- Oh, pour rien, je… je trouve ça juste curieux.

\- En tout cas, si j'avais su que plusieurs heures plus tard, il allait se réveiller et partir comme cela, je… Enfin bref.

\- Donc, résuma alors rapidement Emma, si je comprends bien, ce… John Doe a fini par se réveiller et son premier réflexe a été de s'enfuir, et personne ici n'a rien vu si on excepte les caméras, et vous n'avez absolument aucune idée d'où il peut bien se trouver maintenant, ni où il a pu aller ? Hé ben ça commence bien tout ça.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une silhouette bien connue entra alors dans la pièce : Regina Mills, et sa simple arrivée fut ressentie comme annonciatrice de mauvais présages pour Éléonora, sans qu'elle comprenne véritablement pourquoi exactement.

Regina était la Méchante Reine, cela, l'ancienne résidente du Pays Imaginaire ne pouvait plus le nier, et sa présence, de son point de vue, surtout en ce moment où sa précieuse malédiction était en train d'être chamboulée comme jamais auparavant, n'était pas une bonne chose pour qui que ce soit.

Blanche-Neige et le prince Charmant allaient peut-être avoir une chance de se retrouver après vingt-huit ans de séparation, _évidemment_ qu'elle allait tout faire pour les empêcher de se revoir.

« Je viens à peine d'être mise au courant de ce qui venait de se passer, est-ce que vous avez des nouvelles ?

Emma fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Je veux dire… pourquoi on vous a contacté _vous_ ?

Regina fronça les sourcils à son tour.

\- Parce que, dit-elle comme si c'était une évidence, puisque nous ne savons pas encore qui est John Doe, et puisque c'est moi qui l'a trouvé et amené à l'hôpital, j'ai mis mon numéro de portable pour être la personne à contacter en cas d'urgence. Et si je ne m'abuse, il s'agit bien d'une urgence.

\- Oh… très bien. J'imagine qu'une aide en plus ne sera pas de trop. Avez-vous une idée d'où il aurait bien pu aller ?

\- Pas la moindre… En revanche, ce que je sais, c'est que vous devez absolument le retrouver le plus vite possible et le ramener ici ! Cet homme est perdu, désorienté, il n'est clairement pas habillé suffisamment bien pour errer ainsi dans le froid, et il doit revenir à l'hôpital pour y être soigné ! Il risque de tomber malade, ou de se faire écraser ou je ne sais pas quoi d'autre !

\- Ne vous en faites pas Regina, nous allons le retrouver, lui assura alors Graham.

\- Je l'espère... »

 _Ça vous arrangerait plutôt si il mourrait en vérité, pas vrai ?_ Pensa Éléonora avec un certain cynisme.

« On va tout faire pour le ramener ici, ajouta Emma. »

 _Que se passera-t-il si jamais il se souvient_? Se demanda Éléonora avec inquiétude. _Est-ce que Regina le forcera à tout oublier pour de bon_?

Une sombre terreur commença alors à lui dévorer le ventre, et elle se fit la promesse qu'elle ferait tout pour trouver le père d'Emma avant tout le monde.

Juste histoire de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas fou, et qu'il n'était pas seul non plus.

 _§§§§_

« Où es-tu ? Pensa Éléonora avec rage. Où es-tu ? Où es-tu bordel ? »

Elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer la détresse du prince si jamais il se souvenait de tout.

Perdu dans un monde auquel il ne connaissait absolument rien, séparé de sa femme et de sa fille, conscient que personne ne se souvenait de quoi que ce soit, sûrement sans savoir combien de temps avait passé ni même comment faire exactement pour briser la malédiction…

Si c'était le cas, alors ça devait être… horrible, pour le moins dire !

Elle avait presque envie qu'il soit maudit et amnésique comme les autres.

Ça aurait été tellement plus simple.

Mais d'un autre côté, elle devait aussi admettre que cela aurait été plus facile pour elle d'avoir un adulte à ses côtés croyant en la magie et à la malédiction, parce qu'en dehors d'elle-même, et de Rumplestiltskin et Regina (qui étaient plus à ranger tout les deux dans la case « ennemis » que dans la case « alliés »), il n'y avait pas grand-monde parmi les adultes à connaître la vérité.

Et avec seulement Henry à ses côtés, Éléonora se sentait très seule.

La jeune femme secoua la tête.

Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de penser à ça.

Pour l'instant, il fallait qu'elle le retrouve.

Oh, et pour ne rien arranger, Henry avait pris la décision de venir faire les recherches avec eux, et certes, ni Emma, ni Éléonora, ni Mary-Margaret, ni Graham n'étaient réellement à l'aise avec le fait qu'il soit avec eux (Regina allait péter un câble quand elle allait l'apprendre), mais ils savaient tous qu'il retrouverait de toute façon le moyen de fuguer une nouvelle fois si ils le renvoyaient chez lui.

Alors au moins, en l'ayant sous les yeux, ils pourraient garder un œil sur lui et faire en sorte qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

Le petit garçon semblait ravi d'être là, ne cessant de répéter encore et encore à Mary-Margaret que c'était sa voix à elle qui l'avait réveillé, qu'elle était la princesse Blanche-Neige, qu'il était son véritable amour, et que le prince était allé jusqu'au pont parce que c'était dans un endroit similaire qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés autrefois.

Éléonora n'avait rien dit, mais elle avait ressenti un léger pincement de jalousie en entendant Henry parler de véritable Amour, et de destin.

Si seulement les choses étaient aussi simples…

Elle avait par ailleurs dû réfréner l'enthousiasme du jeune garçon, en l'emmenant à l'écart des autres pendant quelques minutes.

« Henry… Henry, s'il te plaît, regarde-moi et surtout, _écoute-moi_. Je sais que tu es super content que ton grand-père se soit enfin réveillé, et que tu espères vraiment qu'il a conservé tout ses souvenirs, mais… Ce n'est pas un jeu, d'accord ? Tu ne devrais même pas être ici, et ton grand-père est en danger de mort, on ne sait toujours pas où il se trouve, et…

\- Par ici ! S'exclama alors Mary-Margaret, démentant immédiatement les paroles de sa colocataire. »

Cette dernière sentit alors un profond soulagement l'envahir.

 _§§§§_

C'était la deuxième fois de la soirée qu'Éléonora Cassidy avait la sensation que les choses ne tournaient définitivement pas rond, même si c'était pour une toute autre raison maintenant.

Le prince Charmant (qu'Éléonora appelait comme cela uniquement dans sa tête, histoire de ne pas se faire griller par qui que ce soit, que ce soit par Emma ou par Regina), aka John Doe, avait fini par être retrouvé, et il allait bien, enfin, aussi bien que pouvait aller quelqu'un qui venait tout juste de manquer de se noyer.

Par contre, il avait semble-t-il complètement perdu la mémoire, ce que l'ancienne Lost Girl percevait comme une sorte de demie-défaite, il ne se souvenait pas de la Forêt Enchantée, certes, mais il n'avait pas de faux souvenirs au moins, pas encore en tout cas.

Oh, et il avait enfin un nom, David Nolan.

Et _une femme,_ aussi, Kathryn Nolan.

En voyant celle-ci débouler à la suite de Regina Mills seulement quelques minutes après leur retour à l'hôpital, et se jeter dans les bras de l'ancien comateux, Éléonora avait sentit un terrible frisson glacé la traverser de part en part, et elle savait pertinemment que cela n'avait absolument rien à voir avec la température ambiante.

Apparemment, Emma était elle aussi de son avis quant au fait que quelque chose n'était définitivement pas normal.

« Ainsi donc, déclara-t-elle à la mairesse avec une certaine ironie, toute amabilité ayant disparu de sa voix, moins de trois heures après qu'il se soit réveillé, vous arrivez non seulement à remettre la main sur son identité après des années d'ignorance à ce sujet, et en plus, vous réussissez à également retrouver sa femme… Vous êtes sacrément fortiche madame la mairesse…

Regina la regarda alors de son plus bel air glacial.

\- Qu'essayez-vous donc d'insinuer Miss Swan ? »

Et Éléonora sut définitivement que le mauvais pressentiment qu'elle avait eu quelques heures plus tôt, en apprenant que « John Doe » s'était réveillé, venait tout juste de se vérifier.

Tout était à recommencer, et la guerre venait tout juste d'éclater de nouveau entre la Méchante Reine et la Sauveuse.

Et elle ne savait absolument pas quoi faire pour réussir à régler tout cela et faire en sorte que la situation ne s'envenime pas encore plus.

Enfin bon, il fallait aussi dire que Regina n'y mettait pas vraiment beaucoup du sien pour arranger les choses.

Ça allait être difficile, vraiment _très_ difficile de faire en sorte qu'un véritable conflit entre les deux femmes ne commence pas, mais au moins, Éléonora pouvait se consoler en disant qu'elle avait essayé.

Emma haussa les épaules.

« Oh mais je n'insinue rien ! S'exclama-t-elle. Je trouve cela juste plutôt étrange que, alors que pendant plusieurs années personne n'a jamais su qui était cet homme, vous, vous réussissiez à le savoir en moins d'une journée, presque en un claquement de doigts ! C'est… plutôt impressionnant. Et très rapide… et plutôt louche aussi.

\- Que croyez-vous Miss Swan ? Que je me suis tournée les pouces durant ces dernières années ? Que je n'ai absolument rien fait ? Bien au contraire, cela fait bien longtemps que moi et le docteur Whale nous travaillons de concert afin de réussir à retrouver la famille de ce pauvre homme, et alors que nous tous nous avons enfin réussi à les réunir, lui et sa femme, sans que personne ne soit blessé, vous m'accusez de… De quoi au juste ?

\- Ou peut-être que c'est tout le contraire, déclara alors Éléonora, acide et amère. Peut-être que, tout simplement, vous saviez qui il était depuis tout ce temps, et vous n'avez rien dit, et rien fait. Moi aussi je trouve plutôt étrange le coup de la femme qui ressurgit de nulle part après toutes ces années, sans avoir tenté de rechercher un seul instant son époux disparu. Que cachez-vous donc Mme Mills ?

Regina la fusilla alors du regard.

\- C'est ridicule, jamais je n'ai entendu autant d'inepties… Henry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Le petit garçon la regarda avec colère.

\- Je te déteste ! T'as encore tout gâché, comme d'habitude !

Puis, sans rien ajouter d'autre, il s'élança immédiatement hors de l'hôpital.

Sa mère adoptive soupira juste avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Excusez-moi mesdames, mais il faut que j'aille d'urgence parler avec _mon fils. »_

Lapique, qui n'était même pas un tant soit peu dissimulée, n'échappa pas aux deux femmes.

« C'est moi ou la soirée avec elle et Henry n'aura en fin de compte servi absolument à rien ?

\- Je suis bien d'accord… murmura Éléonora, plutôt dépitée. Mais bon, on pourra pas dire qu'on aura pas essayé.

\- Yep… Quelque chose de bizarre vient de se passer et je n'arrive toujours pas à déterminer ce que c'est… C'est étrange, on vient tout juste de réunir deux personnes qui se sont perdues pendant des années, mais je ne sais pas, tout cela me semble… faux. Artificiel. Mensonger. J'ai le sentiment de ne pas avoir fait quelque chose de bien. Et ça n'a absolument pas le moindre sens.

\- Je vois ce que tu veux dire. On ferait mieux… d'y aller je suppose. »

Mais, avant qu'elles n'aient eu le temps de rentrer au loft de Mary-Margaret (qui devait déjà s'y trouver, étant partie quelques minutes plus tôt, plus personne n'ayant besoin d'elle maintenant que David Nolan avait été retrouvé et était sain et sauf), les deux femmes se firent alors aborder par le shérif Graham.

« Tout d'abord, je voulais toutes les deux vous remercier pour votre aide ce soir, vous nous avez vraiment sorti d'affaire.

\- Oh… je vous en pris.

\- Par ailleurs, je voudrais savoir… vous étiez bien policières quand vous résidiez à Boston, c'est ça ?

\- Oui, en effet, répondit Éléonora avec un air confus. Et officiellement, nous le sommes toujours. Pourquoi ?

\- A vrai dire, je dois vous avouer que nous manquons un peu de personnel en ce moment, et… enfin bref, puisque vous comptez continuer à résider ici pendant un temps certain et indéterminé, j'aimerais vous proposer un emploi. À toutes les deux.

\- Cette offre tombe à pic ! Avoua alors Emma, Éléonora et moi, on cherchait justement un travail alors, j'avoue que cela m'intéresse, en effet.

\- Moi de même. Et puis, si ça peut nous aider à casser les pieds à Regina en même temps, alors je suis d'autant plus partante !

Graham se mit à sourire.

\- Alors c'est entendu dans ce cas. »

 _§§§§_

 _Quelques jours plus tard_.

« Hé bien, vous ne mentiez définitivement pas quand vous m'avez dit que vous n'aviez pas grand-chose à vous à Boston ! S'écria Mary-Margaret en voyant à quel point les cartons qu'Emma et Éléonora venaient de recevoir étaient petits et peu remplis.

\- Oh tu sais, fit Emma, Éléonora, Maïa et moi, nous ne sommes jamais restées longtemps au même endroit, ou en tout cas, nous n'avons jamais accumulé grand-chose, il est vrai.

\- Et tu penses… que ça pourrait changer maintenant que tu vis ici ? Demanda brusquement Mary-Margaret avec une vois pleine d'espoir.

Emma se figea sur place, interdite.

\- Je… je n'en sais rien.

\- Henry a besoin de toi, c'est certain, et… je ne pense pas qu'il soit le seul dans cette ville.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Les choses commencent à changer à Storybrooke, et ce pour la première fois depuis des années, c'est un changement bénéfique, et je pense… que c'est grâce à toi, entre autre. Tout est différent depuis que tu es arrivée. Henry est différent, et Graham semble être beaucoup moins influencé par Regina, maintenant qu'il t'a embauchée, ainsi qu'Éléonora… Alors merci à vous deux d'être ici.

\- Merci à toi Mary-Margaret… De nous avoir accueillies toutes les trois alors que tu ne nous connaissais pas du tout. Vraiment, ça me touche beaucoup.

\- Bon, moi je vais vous laisser, il faut que j'appelle Johanne, je ne lui ai pas donné de nouvelles depuis notre arrivée à Storybrooke, et je voudrais lui assurer que tout va bien.

Maïa était en cours actuellement, tandis que les trois femmes, elles, étaient en pause.

\- Dis-lui que je l'embrasse et qu'elle nous manque, d'accord ?

\- Promis. »

Éléonora composa alors le numéro et quelques secondes plus tard, elle entendit avec un certain soulagement la voix de sa mère adoptive résonner à son oreille.

« Allô ?

\- Johanne ? C'est moi Éléonora, fit-elle avec le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Éléonora ? Oh ma chérie, comme je suis contente de t'entendre de nouveau, tu m'as tellement manqué !

\- Toi aussi tu nous as manqué Johanne, vraiment.

\- Je n'ai plus entendu ta voix depuis votre arrivée dans cette ville, hum… Storybrooke, c'est ça ?

\- Oui Johanne, effectivement. Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

\- Oh, ça pourrait aller mieux, mais ça pourrait aussi être pire, je ne me plains pas trop… Et toi, et Emma, et Maïa, comment est-ce que vous allez là-bas ?

\- Très bien, nous allons très bien, la mère adoptive d'Henry, Regina, est un petit peu… compliquée, et Emma n'a pas vraiment beaucoup le temps de nouer contact avec son fils, mais je pense qu'on s'en sort bien.

\- Tant mieux, tant mieux… Et votre vie là-bas ? Ça se passe bien ?

\- Emma et moi, on a trouvé un job de flic, j'ai inscrit Maïa à l'école, et l'institutrice d'Henry et Maïa nous héberge dans son appartement, tu l'adorerais, elle est vraiment charmante.

\- Tu lui diras merci de ma part dans ce cas. Et toi, est-ce que tu vas bien ?

\- Je... »

L'espace de quelques secondes, Éléonora ne sut guère quoi dire.

 _J'ai retrouvé mon père, et je ne sais ni quoi faire ni quoi en penser_.

Elle ne pouvait pas le dire, pas devant Emma.

La jeune femme aurait bien voulu pouvoir lui en parler, mais elle se savait incapable de le faire.

Alors elle se força à sourire, et répondit tout simplement :

« Je vais bien Johanne, vraiment… je… Pendant quelques secondes, sa voix se brisa. Je pense vraiment qu'on peut se construire un foyer dans cette ville.

Elle ne disait pas cela à la légère, et elle aurait presque pu voir le sourire de Johanne, et ce alors qu'elle était à des milliers de kilomètres d'elle.

\- Je… je suis vraiment heureuse pour vous trois, réellement…

\- Surtout Johanne, ne l'oublie pas… C'est toi notre famille, et tu le seras toujours.

\- Je le sais. »

 _§§§§_

Sa jambe recommençait à l'élancer, et il grimaça de douleur.

Il le savait d'ors et déjà, ses jours étaient comptés, et d'ici peu, il ne pourrait plus marcher normalement.

Enfin, à vrai dire, Pinocchio savait déjà que ce ne serait pas son plus gros problème, si jamais il se retransformait complètement en pantin de bois.

Si même dans ce monde sans magie, sa jambe de bois revenait pour le hanter, alors c'est qu'il y avait _vraiment_ un problème, et grave qui plus est.

L'échéance des vingt-huit ans serait bientôt écoulée, et il n'avait toujours rien fait pour mener sa mission à bien.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures qu'il était là, sur la route, perché sur sa moto, à essayer d'oublier sa jambe qui l'obligeait à se souvenir qu'il avait faillit à sa tâche, et qu'il recherchait à corps perdues la ville de Storybrooke, dans le Maine…

Il pria alors tout les dieux qu'il connaissait pour qu'Emma Swan se trouve déjà à Storybrooke.

Dans le cas contraire, il ne saurait réellement pas quoi faire face à cela.

 _A suivre…_


End file.
